


Entwined

by LeandraDeRaven



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty is a medicine woman, Blood and Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dark Jughead Jones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feud, Intrigue, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Middle Ages, Paganism, Physical Abuse, Protective Jughead Jones, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Harm, Smut, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Violence, archie andrews is suppose to be Jugheads friend, jughead is a clan leader, riverdale is a town in ireland, the serpents are irish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: The Serpents Clan and the Cooper Clan are Enemies since generations. Blood and Violence were the only thing that unite them in the past.Years ago Jugheads father declared armistice.Years later, his son became the leader of the clan. At some cold autumn night a lost woman knocks on Jugheads door, pleading for Jugheads hospitality in exchange for her services as a medicine woman.Her name was Elisabeth Cooper. She escaped from her fathers violent legacy.Could she be the key to end a long violent feud?A Story of two clans and a star crossed love in a land full of myth and sagas!





	1. Lost soul

Entwined 

 

Lost Soul

  
  


Jughead sat frustrated behind his desk, It was getting colder and they were running out of stock. They were a large clan. Many mouths had to be fed, but the prices were getting higher and higher for them and they had to pay their monthly blood money for their long lasting armistice. God, he hated Hal Cooper, but he had to play by his rules, for the safety of his clan and for the sake of peace. The peace had lasted for 5 years thanks to his father, who had died two years ago. Now it was Jughead’s obligation to keep it that way, and that had been way harder than he thought it would be.

 

Hal Cooper was an asshole. All of his family members were... or at least the few he knew. Jughead knew he had two daughters, but he only ever saw one of them. Polly. She got married to Jason Blossom, the son of the Blossom Clan. His second daughter was Elizabeth, the daughter he had never seen. He wouldn't even know that she existed if he hadn't overheard a conversation with Hal and his wife. Then there was their bastard son Chic. The incarnate of Evil and the trouble maker. Jughead would say like father, like son, but Chic wasn't Hal Cooper’s son, though nobody knew who his real father was.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply. His men went to the forest for a hunt, to get them something to eat for the next few days at least.

 

He went out of his house to clear his head. The cold breeze hit the bare skin of his calves and made his kilt quiver. Oh yes, the winter was coming. He needed a fucking solution... the sooner the better. Otherwise he had to pay Hal Cooper another visit and beg for a lower monthly payment. Jughead refused to do that.

 

*

 

Elizabeth was sitting in her room, her thoughts were spiraling. It had been a week since her father told her his plan about marrying her to Reggie Mantle to get an ally against the Jones Clan. She hated it. She hated his father. He was a cruel man with no mercy. She hated the entire feud with the Jones clan and didn't want to be a part of his intrigue game... but what kind of choice did she have? She had nowhere to go... she was trapped. She touched her face, still feeling the pain of one of her bruises. It wasn't new... she was used to the abusive behavior of her father, but yesterday there had been an evil twinkle in his eyes that scared her. 

 

When she told him that she didn't want to marry the Mantle boy, he was livid. His eyes darkened, almost like eyes of a demon, and he hit her so hard that she slammed into the floor.

 

“I am done with you, Elizabeth. You’re gonna do what I have told you or you won’t be my daughter anymore. You can rot in the forest and be food for the wolves. I don't care. You always were a disappointment,” Her father said, hovering threateningly above her as she laid on the floor. 

 

After that he just left.

 

Betty Cooper cried for hours. She felt trapped and suffocated. She dug her nails into her palms in an old manner to gain her control back. 

 

She was doomed anyway, she thought. She had to get out of there... and so, in a moment of desperation, she put on her green wool dress, packed her bag with some of her herbals, and snuck her way outside. She left her home behind, but truth be told, this place never felt like home. _ It had been more like a prison, _ she thought as she walked out of the house, towards the wilderness and the unknown. The cold air blew into her face like lashes, but she didn't care. She had no idea what to do,  _ but at least I’m finally free, _ she thought, walking along the fields of Riverdale.

 

*

 

Jughead couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the situation of the clan and that his men still hadn’t come back from the hunt.  _ It was unusual, _ he thought, concerned.

 

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.  _ Thank God _ ... he thought and opened the door in relief

 

But instead of his men, he was confronted with a blonde woman, eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

 

Her whole body was shaking as she asked: “I’m sorry, but I need somewhere to stay... and you were the first house I found.... I... I wandered for hours through the forest.... I know...” She stopped for a moment, because it seemed hard for her to speak. Jughead could see that she was desperate and on the verge of crying. She was freezing... her lips were blueish.

 

“Please... I know it is much to ask... but I just need a place to stay... at least for tonight... please...” She begged with teary eyes.

 

He already had a problem with feeding all of the members of the Serpents. He couldn't grant someone hospitality... But he couldn't let her freeze to death either.

 

“I… I wouldn't take it for granted...” She began and fumbled at her small gunnysack that was hanging on her skirt. “I could work as a healer.”

 

Jughead realized now that he hadn't spoken a word since he opened the door.

 

“Come in, lass, I don't want you to freeze to death,” Jughead said and gestured inside.

 

Release washed over her face instantly.

 

“Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you,” She said and stepped in.

 

He closed the door behind them and answered: “We'll see. First we have to get you warm.”

 

Jughead handed her wool blanket and offered her a place to sit. He went to the fireplace to light a fire  and poured her a goblet of warm honey wine.

 

“Here, this will warm you up, lass.”

 

She took the goblet with shaky hands and nodded thankfully.

 

“Thank you, sir,”  She said weakly.

 

“You can call me Jughead,” He offered gently and sat beside her.

 

“And you are…?” Jughead asked.

 

“Oh, how rude. I’m Betty. Betty Cooper,” She answered.

 

As soon as he heard her surname, he froze.

 

_ Was this a trap? Some kind of ambush? _ Jughead asked himself.

 

“Who sent you?” Jughead asked and kept his voice low.

 

She looked confused and answered: “Nobody.”

 

He watched her intensely and couldn't find any evidence that she was lying to him. Her eyes looked afraid at him.

 

“Do you know who I am, Betty Cooper?” Jughead asked slowly. Their eyes locked.

 

She shook her head, so he answered: “I’m Jughead Jones. The King and leader of the Serpent Clan.”

 

Her eyes clouded with fear.

 

“I didn't know who you were. Please don't hurt me. I’m running from my father...” Betty pleaded, almost horrified.

 

“I am not gonna hurt you. I promise. But I need to know why you’re here. Why are you running from your father?” Jughead asked softly but determined to get an answer.

 

“My father is a cruel man. I know how he is treating your clan and I am sorry for that. I ran away because my father wanted to marry me to Reggie Mantle. He wants to gain an ally against you,” Betty began.

 

“Why are you telling me all this?” Jughead asked.

 

“Because I hate my father and I am nothing like him.  _ I hate _ what he is doing,” Betty admitted.

 

Jughead watched her intensely. She seemed honest. Then he noticed the bruise under her eye. Before he could stop himself, he reached for it and brushed his thumb gently along the colorful mark.

 

She flinched at the contact and his eyes looked at her in sympathy.

 

“Did your father hit you?” Jughead asked gently.

 

She looked down and nodded, obviously embarrassed.

 

Jughead immediately felt the urge to protect her. There had to be a reason that she was the black sheep of the Cooper family. 

 

He knew it would cause problems to let her stay. The clan wouldn't be amused about it... especially Archie and Sweet Pea.  

 

But he couldn't let her go back either...

 

After I while of silence, she whispered: “Please don't sent me back.”

 

“I won't, and I hope you’re not gonna betray my trust,” Jughead said firmly.

 

“I won't, I promise. As I said before I could work as a healer. I know how to heal with herbal medicine. I know how to do a bloodletting. I promise you won't regret it and I will be helpful.”

 

Jughead nodded and smiled a little.

 

“This is gonna be hard, Betty. The clan members aren't gonna accept you at first. They’re not gonna harm you. I'll take care of that. But they’re gonna be harsh,” Jughead explained.

 

She just looked at him, pain clouding her eyes. Then she answered: “I can handle it. Nothing can be as bad as my father’s treatment.”

 

Jughead just nodded and their eyes locked for a moment. He could see the pain in there. He could see the lost soul in there, but also the bravery.

 

“You're safe here,” Jughead assured and then added: “We should go to bed, lass. It's the middle of the night. Oh, and you're sleeping here. I don't have another place for you now.” As he saw her blushing, he added: “Don't worry, I won't touch you.” 

 

After that she blushed even further. 

 

“It's not that... I just umm... I’ve never slept with a man in the same room,” Betty admitted.

 

He smirked a bit and said: “I’ve never shared my room with the daughter of my enemy. I guess this is a first for both of us then, aye.”

 

She smiled a little at him and that somehow warmed his heart. But he ignored it.

 

“You should probably take your wet dress off, otherwise you’ll get a cold,” Jughead suggested.

 

He turned around to give her some sort of  privacy. The light of the candles reflected on the wall and he could see her silhouette as a shadow. 

 

Jughead tried to be a gentleman and not peek at the at the wall, but he failed drastically. To be honest, he not just peeked, he fucking stared. 

 

He couldn't keep his eyes from this sinful play of light and shadow. He was mesmerized.

 

_ God dammit, Jug. Get yourself together... _ He just to himself. 

 

A couple of seconds later, she told him to turn back.

 

“I'll take the floor, you can take the bed,” Jughead offered.

 

“Jughead, I can sleep on the floor,” She complained.

 

“Over my dead body. You may be the daughter of my enemy, but I am not letting a woman sleep on the floor,” Jughead said and smiled a little.

 

“We could share it,” Betty suggested.

 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow and she added.

 

“I trust you and that's least I can do for taking such a risk for me,” Betty stated.

 

“Alright, lass. If you say so,” Jughead surrendered and they climbed into bed.

 

They were careful not to touch each other, but strangely, their closeness felt weirdly comfortable.

 

Jughead blew the candle out and they were staring into the darkness. Then he heard Betty whisper: “Thank you, Jughead. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Betty,” He whispered back. His last thought before he drifted into a restless sleep was:  _ Holy shit. What have I gotten myself into?... _

 

*

 

_ The next morning... _

 

Betty woke up, because of noises coming from outside. After a brief moment of disorientation, she remembered where she was. 

 

She was tangled around Jughead.  _ It must've happened while she was asleep, _ she thought, embarrassed, and tried to untangle herself without waking him up.

 

“Good morning,” He murmured.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to wake you,” Betty apologized.

 

“It's alright. I have to get up anyway. Duty calls. I have to inform them that we have a new healer in our circle...” He said and got up from the bed.

 

She was nervous.  _ How would the others react? What should I brace myself for? _ She asked herself.

 

“Hey, Betty, look at me,” Jughead demanded softly.

 

He grabbed her chin and said: “Nobody is gonna hurt you. I promised you that.”

 

She nodded and watched him leave. She couldn't ignore the tingle he left on her chin.

 

Betty stood up and got dressed.

 

When she was ready, she stepped outside his manor.

 

Betty tried to search for the abort and suddenly got caught from behind.

 

She wanted to scream, but stopped as she felt the blade of a knife on her throat.

 

“I recognize those green eyes from miles away! What does one of Hal Cooper’s daughters have to do in the Serpent territory?!”

 

“ARCHIE! Let go of her NOW!” Jughead yelled demandingly.

 

“Hey, Jug, do you not recognize her? She's one of the Cooper sluts,” Archie said and tightened his grip around Betty.

 

“I am well aware who she is and I ordered you to let go of her,” Jughead repeated himself, his rage filled eyes not leaving any space for arguing.

 

Betty’s heard raced in her chest and she dug her fingers into her palms to overcome the rising panic.

 

“Didn't you hear me, Arch? I said let her go,” Jughead said again in a threatening voice. 

 

Now Betty saw glimpse of Jughead as the reckless clan leader, he was known to be, but somehow she wasn't scared.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Archie let go of her and pushed her forward forcefully.

 

Jughead caught her before she could fall. She looked at him and was met with his ocean blue eyes, now calm and kind as she’d known them yesterday. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jughead asked softly and she could only nod. 

 

His thumbs rubbed, barely noticeable and soothingly along her arms, as he said: “Good, go into my house. I’ll handle this and be right back,” Jughead ordered softly.

 

She only nodded shakily and rushed to his house.

 

It felt like an eternity until she finally heard the door open and Jughead walked in.

 

“Are you alright?” Jughead asked, his eyes filled with concern.

 

She nodded shakily and pressed a quiet “Aye.” out of her lungs.

 

“I am so sorry, Betty,” Jughead apologized.

 

“It's alright. I know I am the enemy here, at least for them. You're not sending me back, right?” She asked, afraid. 

 

“No. I told I wouldn't do that, and I keep my promises. They’ll just have to get used to you,” Jughead declared and held her gaze.

 

Somehow, Betty knew now, no matter how hard it was gonna be to get the acceptance of the clan, that she had found a safe place. God worked in mysterious ways, and maybe her lost soul wasn't forsaken anymore...

 

  
  



	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood and violence also description of physical abuse

Entwined

Chapter 2

I trust you

Two days had passed now as she knocked on Jughead’s door. They all seemed to hate her, even though she was kind to everyone. Only Jughead seemed to be candid and unprejudiced towards her... 

“Argh, I cut myself during the hunt, shit that’s bleeding like crazy,” She heard Sweet Pea cursing.

“Let me take a look, Sweet Pea, that's what I am here for,” She offered kindly.

“Over my dead body. No Cooper will ever lay a hand on me. You could poison me, witch,” Sweet Pea hissed.

She was hurt, though she knew it wouldn't be easy. She just nodded and went back to Jughead’s house.

Betty decided to take a walk to clear her brain and maybe to collect some herbals.

“Where are you going?” Jughead’s voice suddenly asked behind her.

“Just for a walk to collect some herbals...” She explained, trying to hold her voice steady. She failed miserably.

“What’s wrong, Betts?” Jughead asked immediately. “I can hear that you are upset. Why we don't take a walk together and we can talk? She turned around and was met by his calming blue eyes, deep like the ocean and answered softly:

“Aye.” 

*

Jughead listened to her patiently and carefully. 

“I think they’re never going to tolerate me. I’m always gonna a Cooper to them,” She declared, frustrated, and spilled her surname out almost with disgust.

“It's gonna be alright, Lass. They’re gonna accept you soon,” Jughead said reassuringly,

“They won't, Jug. Sweet Pea had a wound today from hunting and he didn't allow me to help him... I don't know what to do. I want to help. I want to work for you, and I don't take your generousness for granted.”

“I know, Betts, and you will. They’ll just have to learn to trust you. Give them time.”

“Do you trust me?” She asked and looked at him as they walked back home.

Somehow he did trust her... Even if it was completely insane, but he remained silent.

Her eyes spoke volumes. The glimpse of hurt in mixed in with the green made his heart ache.

What was wrong with him? She was his enemy’s daughter, but was she really the enemy? Wasn't she just as much a victim as they all were? The victim of Hal Cooper’s cruelty? 

Why the hell couldn't he just speak? With each additional second of silence, the hurt clouded her eyes more and the usual twinkle was replaced with a veil of sorrow.

She blinked some tears away.

“Betty...” He started in the pathetic endeavor to explain himself. She just shook her head and said: “No. I understand. I’m the enemy.”

“It's not that, Betts.” His sentence was interrupted as a sharp pain jolted through his body. 

Betty screamed, her eyes widening in horror. 

An arrow had hit him in the shoulder. Seconds after, another arrow whizzed through the air and he jumped towards Betty, pushing her aside, and ignoring the sharp pain the movement caused him.

“Run!” Jughead shouted, ran with her through the forest, and back to his territory.

When they arrived there, he panted and felt like he was about to lose consciousness. He fell down to his knees and Betty automatically followed him.

“Jughead what’s wrong?” Betty asked steadily. Only her eyes told him that she was worried sick.

“I think I’m gonna lose consciousness. There is something wrong...” Jughead ragged out.

He began to feel dizzy. His vision got blurry. His mind was foggy. He felt Betty's hands around his face. 

“I got you... just stay with me, aye,” Betty said calmly and their eyes locked. 

She laid him down and ripped his shirt open to get a proper look at his wound.

When she saw it, she didn't flinch once. He was impressed.

Betty raked her fingers along the wound and smelled the blood on her fingers.

Within a second, her features changed and she looked horrified.

“Jesus,” She whispered and quickly fumbled for her small burlap sack. “Jug, the arrow was poisoned. Serpent poison, but I’ve got this. I’ve got you. You’re not gonna die, I promise.”

A strange calmness washed over him as he looked into her emerald green eyes. She took some herbs out of her bag. They were purple cone flowers. Jughead felt himself become more and more drawn into darkness. 

He grabbed for her hand and when their eyes met, he said choppily: “Betty... I’m gonna faint any second.” She shook her head furiously, but he just squeezed her hand and said: “I trust you.” Her emerald irises, which made him feel safe, where the last thing he remembered before the darkness consumed him... 

*

Alright. Focus. Don't lose your mind Betts. You can do this, she thought, her mind was reeling.

They were almost to their territory, but she couldn't move him... but she couldn't leave him there to get help, either... She had to work fast. Every second counted.

So she sent a prayer to God and even to all the celtic gods, which were banned but not forgotten in Ireland.

Betty gathered all her strength and rolled him on his side to see if the arrow shot through. Betty leaned onto a tree with his front.

“Alright...alright... “ She murmured and desperately tried to keep her panic at bay.

She needed to break off the arrow head and pull it out. Luckily, it was only his shoulder and not another part of his body. As far as she could tell, it had only gone through muscles and tendons, so it wasn’t going be life threatening, besides the snake poisoning... She was half relieved. 

Betty inhaled deeply to brace herself for what was about to come. She had never pulled an arrow out of someone... she only healed people... but she had to do it. She just hoped Jughead wouldn't feel the pain.

She enveloped the arrow head with her hand and broke it off in one quick motion. Suddenly her mind was crystal clear and she just worked.

When she rolled him onto his back, she grabbed the arrow with both of her hands and a tight grip to pull it out slowly.

Her heart pounded crazily as the arrow emerged from his flesh. Her heart clenched with every inch it came out. I’m so glad that he’s unconscious, thought Betty.

When the arrow finally pulled out completely, she panted breathlessly.

The wound bled. A lot. Fuck. 

She ripped a large piece of her dress off and pushed it into his wound. She would clean his it later.

When she thought the bleeding had stopped a bit, she covered it generously with the purple cone flower leaves. The leaves stuck easily onto the wound because of the fresh blood. 

Betty ripped another large piece of fabric from her dress and bandaged his shoulder as best as she could, due the circumstances.

When she was done, she covered him with leaves, so he wasn't visible to the enemies. Only his face peaked through the leaves.

“You gonna be fine, I promise,” She whispered, cupping his cheek fleetingly and rushed for help. She didn't care that her dress was ripped apart or that she was covered in blood. All that mattered to her was saving Jughead’s life...

 

*  
“Sweet Pea!” She yelled as soon as she spotted him. She had never run so fast in her life. All of the air had been pressed out of her lungs but she kept running.

“Sweet Pea!” She yelled again.

“For God’s sake woman, stop screaming,” Sweet Pea, said annoyed.

When she reached she held onto him frantically and pleaded: “You need to help me, Jug is wounded with a poisoned arrow. I treated him as far as I could , but we need to get him here, please,” She begged   
and pulled at his shirt desperately. 

“How am I supposed to know that this isn't a trap?” Sweet Pea answered.

Betty couldn't believe her ears. She felt a sudden wave of rage overcome her. She grabbed him by his shirt and hissed through gritted teeth: “I swear to God, if you’re not coming with me by free will, I drag you there with me! He's your friend, Pea! Your fucking clan leader. How far has the plague of both of our clans go? How far!? Your friend is dying down there, because you refuse to help. Because of this God forsaken feud that I didn't even cause!” She yelled into his face. Her whole body was shaking. If he dies, his blood gonna be on your hands. I’ll find a way to save him, with or without you. You’re gonna let him die.” She pushed Sweet Pea away harshly and ran to Jughead’s house, in hope to finding something that could help her move him. 

She checked if his plaid was long enough, and luckily it was. “This could work,” She murmured to herself and rushed back to Jughead.

She uncovered him from the leaves, rolled him onto his side again, and spread the plaid out beside him. Then she rolled him onto it and positioned him in the middle of it. It took all her strength to manage it.

“I’ll get you home now and take care of you. You're not gonna die here, Jug. I won't let that happen,” She declared more to herself than to him.

She grabbed a good amount of the fabric of his plaid to get a good grip and dragged him home to save him.

*

Everything hurt when she finally made it back to the Serpent territory, but she didn't cared.

She spotted Sweet Pea again and shouted: “Pea! Do you believe me now?”

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened and he ran towards her. “For fuck’s sake,” He said and just stood there, frozen from shock. 

“Don't arse around, Pea, and help me to get him into his house onto his bed.”

As he did as she told, she instructed further: “I need a bowl with water and a stone to get the herbals pressed and some large piece of fabric, hurry up.” 

Luckily, he hurried immediately. 

“Don't worry, you're gonna be fine,” Betty whispered and sent prayer to heaven again.

She needed him to sweat, so she lit up the fire and began to undress his ripped shirt. For a second she was mesmerized and the beauty of his upper body... she had nothing to compare it to, because she'd never seen a man naked before, but his chest and stomach looked like it were chiseled.

Sweet Pea came back with all the items she had asked for.

“Will he survive?” Sweet Pea asked, obviously afraid.

“By my soul, aye. I am not gonna let him die,” Betty declared.

She looked at Pea and knew that he felt bad for not believing her.

“Do you need anything else?” Sweet Pea asked after a moment as she prepared the tincture.

“Watch the door and don't let anybody in,” Betty said.

He cocked an eyebrow but didn't dare to ask any further questions, nodded, left, and watched the door.

When Sweet Pea was gone, she took the bandage off and began to put the tincture and some more of the dried cone flower on it. The tincture was not only a cure for snake poison, it was also disinfectant. She bandaged his shoulder with the fresh fabric, and leaned a little bit over him to check if he was still breathing.

Betty couldn't help but look at his face, which was now covered in a sheen of sweat. He looks peaceful, she thought and brushed a loose curl out of his eyes.

“I’m gonna save you... just like you saved me,” She whispered and caressed his cheek.

He really needed to sweat more...the poison had to get out of his system. 

Then she got an idea. It was unconventional, especially for a woman, but he was unconscious and nobody would see them. She needed to save him.

So she took the sheepskins, which laid on the floor, brought them to the bed and started to undress him completely.

She tried not to look, but he was the first man she had ever seen naked and couldn't help but wonder if every man looked that beautiful.

Stop it Betty... such thoughts are unchaste...do your job and help him... She berated herself and tried not to look at him. 

She stood and began to undress herself too. He needed body heat.

Betty laid herself naked beside him, pulled him closer and covered themselves with the sheepskins.

She should have felt uncomfortable because of their nakedness. This was incredibly intimate and supposed to be a moment between husband and wife, but it felt natural and that confused her.

She wished he would open his eyes. He was such a kind and generous man. He took her in and protected her, even though she was the enemy. He didn't judge her and he believed her... He even trusted her. She would show him that he could trust her, but for that he has to be alive… she thought.

Betty slung her arms around him and whispered: “Please, God. Save him.”

The feeling of his breath grazing her face was soothing her because was evidence that he was alive. It was so calming that her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

*

Three hours later...

I must be hallucinating... Jughead thought when he felt soft hands washing him. He had this dream often: Betty taking care of him, whispering soothing words into his ear… He even felt her soft skin. So, aye, he was definitely hallucinating. 

There was darkness. Her voice was like warm light, chasing away the captivating darkness that surrounded him.

He felt her on his cheek. It felt like balm, distracting him from the sharp pain he felt in his body. Jughead heard her say his name, a sound that made his heart beat faster. 

“Jug, please open your eyes. I know you can. Please... you’re strong... please,” Betty pleaded.

A second later he looked into her beautiful eyes again. He thought he would never be able to see them again. Tears were streaming down her face. He wished he could wipe them away, but he couldn't move. His body felt too heavy. 

He was alive. Jughead was grateful.

He wanted to say something, but Betty laid her finger softly against his lips and said: “Shh. Don't speak. You need to rest. Here... drink this...”

She helped him to raise his head and held a chalice to his lips. He drank a few sips and instantly soothed his sore throat.

She saved him. Deep inside, he knew it. He knew she could trust her. 

Betty’s hand laid over his chest. He laid his hand over hers. Their eyes locked and he rasped: “Thank you.” 

A loud sob of relief escaped her as soon as he spoke the words.

*

The next few days, Betty didn't leave his side... She took care of him. He felt weak because during the first few day,s he couldn't even fucking pee alone, but Betty helped him without complaining. 

He could tell that she felt uncomfortable every time she helped him wash, dress, or pee. She blushed crimson red, apologized, and explained that she hadn't seen a man naked before. She helped anyway and didn't care what other people may think about it. 

He admired that. He admired her. 

The next evening, she looked even more exhausted than she usually did.

“Betty...come here,” He demanded softly.

“Are you in pain?” She asked immediately, alert.

He reached for her hand and she took it gently.

“No… Sit here for a moment,” He asked her softly and gestured to the edge of his bed.

She obeyed and sat down.

Jughead watched her. He noticed the exhaustion in her face and the dark circles under her eyes.

“Betts, when was the last time you slept properly?” He asked softly and caressed her cheek tenderly.

She shook her head almost frantically. “It doesn't matter. What matters is your recovery.”

“Betts... look at me... I am recovering because of you. You saved me and I can't thank you enough. Betts, come here and lay down… please,” Jughead said. She obeyed and laid down beside him.

She still was tense.

“I am glad you survived,” She admitted softly. He could see that she was holding back tears.

For the entirety of the days she only took care of him and never spoke about what happened, how she managed to get him there, and how she healed him.

She was traumatized, he could see that, but of course she refused to show it.

“Can you tell me what happened after I fainted?” He asked and saw her stiffen immediately.

He took her hand in his and repeated: “I need to know Betts. Please,” He pleaded, his eyes looking at her encouragingly.

“After you fainted I took care of your wound...” She began. 

“Who took the arrow out?”

“Me...” She said quietly. “I covered you with leaves to protect you and ran as fast as I could to get help...” She swallowed and stopped.

“Who helped you to carry me?” He asked further.

She bit on her bottom lip nervously.

No. She couldn't... could she? Jughead thought..

“Betty... how did I get here? Who helped you?” He repeated.

Now the tears were falling down and she cracked out: “No one.”

He instantly felt the rage boiling inside him.

“I begged for help. I was so furious, that they didn't believe me. I could have started a riot. Every second counted... I thought you would die,” She said and sobbed bitterly.

Jughead hated that she was so invalided. Usually he would have just pulled her into his arms within a second.

“Come here, Betts,” Jughead said softly.

She shook her head and ragged out between sobs: “I'll hurt you.”

“For God’s sake, Betts, if you don’t let me hold you, I am gonna pull you into my arms myself and I won't care if my wound opens again. Please,” He said and looked at her pleadingly.

She finally leaned closer and rested her head on his healthy shoulder. Her tears dampened his bare skin.

Betty cried even harder as soon as he held her.

He couldn't believe that she managed it all on her own. How did she even do it? He knew how heavy he was and how far the way his home was, thought Jughead.

Before he could ask, she spoke further.

“I took your plaid, rolled you onto it and dragged you all the way home. I didn't even know how the hell I was able to do it. I just knew I had to. My whole body hurt, but I didn't care.”

Jughead raked his hands through her hair soothingly. This woman wasn't his enemy, quite the opposite. She was his personal guardian angel.

All the things she did for him. She pushed her boundaries and didn't cared about her reputation. She had worked her ass off for him and not one of his clan men helped her... even in the after care. He was was truly disappointed in his men.

“You’re nothing like your father, Betty. I knew that from the very beginning, but I was scared. I am sorry for judging you at first. What you did for me... “ He spoke and stopped then to control his emotion.

“You saved me. I would be dead if you hadn't taken care of me... and you had no reason to help me. My men only judged you, threatened you, met you with resentment, and yet you still saved me,” Jughead declared.

“You saved me too, Juggie,” She answered caressing his healthy skin.

He had to grin at the nickname.

“You saved me too, Jughead,” Betty repeated and he brushed her hair with his lips.

“This hate has to end. I’ll speak with my men tomorrow. Either they accept you or they can leave.,” Jughead said, anger lingering in his voice.

“Why are you protecting me?” Betty asked quietly.

Why? Jughead asked himself.

He cared about her... he had to admit, more than he wanted to. God worked in mysterious ways. There had to be a reason she knocked on his door and he somehow felt connected to her. Her presence filled him with a calmness he hadn’t felt in years...

Jughead thought for a second about how he should answer. He decided to tell her the truth.

“I care about you,” Jughead answered. He could feel her smiling on his chest. “Now close your eyes, Betts. You need to sleep,” Jughead demanded softly.

“Wake me up if you need anything,” She murmured as he smiled and raked his fingers through her golden curls until her tiredness finally overwhelmed her.

*

 

Betty woke up because Jughead shifted in her arms.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you...” Jughead apologized and was about to stand up.

“What are you doing?” She said and was fully awake now.

She supported his back as he answered: “I need to try to stand up, Betts. I feel like fucking invalid like this, and besides that, I need to teach my men a lesson. I can’t do that when I’m laying in bed.”

He expected her to protest, but to his surprise, she just nodded with empathy-filled eyes and said: “Let me help you, at least.”

Jughead smiled thankfully and answered: “Thank you, Lass,” and grabbed her chin gently. Then he tried to stand. It hurt, but he could definitely take it.

Betty smiled happily up at him and said: “You can stand.” He nodded and supported himself with one hand on the bedframe. “Can you bring me my plaid and help me get it on?”

“Aye. Can you stand on your own?” She asked, concerned.

He nodded and she took the plaid from the other side of the room.

She stood in front of him, looking at him standing on tiptoes to reach over his shoulder, their faces not even inches away, feeling each other’s breath on their skin. He shivered and could bet she did too. They shared so many intimate moments the last few days, without even knowing it. But an awareness of all these situations came all at once, overwhelming him. Even in this situation lingered an intimacy, he couldn't even describe it. A moment full of trust and no judgment. He let himself be dressed in his plaid with the patterns of the Serpent Clan by the daughter of a man that brought misery and violence over the past years. The woman in front of him – kindhearted as an angel almost dressed him with a sort of devotion. What a weird twist of destiny it was that the woman he trusted more than he had trusted anyone before was the daughter of his enemy. He was vulnerable and at her mercy the last few days. But he didn't feel weak. 

They didn't speak a word while she put his plaid on but the acts and gazes spoke volumes. When she tied his plaid correctly, she grabbed for his Serpent brooch and pinned his plaid together over his shoulder.

In an instinct he took her hand, brought to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. He met her eyes with all the gratefulness he felt for her.

“You should put a dress on before we leave the house,” he said with a smirk and tapped her nose with his forefinger. She blushed immediately and that made him smirk even more. He caught himself peeking at her cleavage, but quickly raised his eyes to her face again and cleared his throat.

“Do you have any other dress then your old one?” Jughead asked.

“No, but I washed and sewed it. It should be fine for now,” She answered with a smile.

He nodded and walked outside, Betty supporting him.

*

As soon as they reached the other clan members, all eyes were on them...or on her… Betty thought and became anxious. Their eyes were spitting hate and enviousness.

Jughead must've sensed her anxiety because he laid his hand soothingly on her lower back.

“Ahh, the king of the serpents is resurrected, healed by his whore,” Archie said.

Betty flinched at that and she felt Jughead’s body tense against her. She looked at him and saw his eyes were darkened by rage. 

Betty felt him wanting to step forward. She was afraid he might hurt himself.

“She saved me,” He said loud, disappointment lingering through his voice. 

“Where were you? Where were you, when I almost died and Betty needed your help, huh?” He challenged them. He was shaking with rage now.

“Betty asked for help and NOBODY helped. Where the fuck is your loyalty?” Jughead growled. 

Some of his men scoffed, Archie included.

“Says the one who took the enemy into his sheets,” Archie fired back and before Betty could do anything, he jumped forward backing Archie against a wall: “She is not the enemy. She escaped from her father. She has been treated like shit by you all, even though she saved me. It was nearly impossible for her to get me here on her own, but she did. None of you helped her to take care of me. What kind of men are you?” He asked loudly and looked around his man. “I am highly disappointed in you and I hope this is over now. Betty will be accepted in our clan, like any other member here! In unity there is strength. If someone doesn’t accept my decision, he can feel free to go,” Jughead spoke.

He turned around and wanted to leave. 

“I bet she is good, aye. You choosing her over us? What kind of king does that?” Archie said.

“She showed loyalty. You all did not,” Jughead said. “You all heard me. You'll treat Betty with respect from now on.” 

“I'd rather die, than show this whore my respect,” Archie answered.

“Enough! Apologize!” He demanded of Archie.

Betty had never seen Jughead that furious. He was livid.

She felt panic rise into her chest and then she felt a familiar sting in her palms, which soothed the panic a bit. 

“Never!” Archie hissed.

“Man... don't tempt me. You are lucky that you’re my friend. I’ll give you one night of sleep. If you haven’t apologized by then, you're gone,” He declared, turning around as Betty helped him to walk again.

*

Jughead was livid. He slammed the door shut and exhaled deeply.

“It's alright. Calm down. Think of your wound,” Betty tried to calm him, but this made him even more livid.

“I don't care about my fucking wound. They can't treat you like that,” Jughead said.

“I am the enemy, what did you expect Jughead?” She said bitterly.

“Not for me… I trust you,” He said softly.

He grabbed her hand gently and she flinched in pain.

Jughead looked down and she instinctively pulled her hands away. He saw shame and pain in her eyes.

“Show me your hands Betty,” He asked gently

“No,” She said quietly.

“Please,” He added and reached gently for her hand again.

“You trust me, aye?” Jughead asked her softly.

“Aye,” She answered though he could barely hear it.

“Then show me your hands, please,” He repeated.

She slowly opened her hands and he saw the crescent moon-shaped scars. Some were healed, some were fresh.

His heart ached for her.

“Since when did you do this?” He asked softly and looked at her with sympathy.

“My father kept me in my room as often as he could, usually after he had beaten me. I do this to try to overcome fear and pain. Sometimes, like just now, I didn't even realize it until I felt my hands sting,” She explained, embarrassed, avoiding looking at him. 

He didn't want her to be in pain, or get hit or insulted. 

“Can I take care of these?” He asked for permission.

She nodded lightly and he grabbed the bowl with the tincture that she had prepared for him.

Jughead slowly put the tincture on her hands and grabbed a piece of fabric to bandage her hands.

“You’re strong, Betty, and I am sorry that I caused you to do this again. I am going to protect you,” Jughead said. 

“Maybe I should leave... I don't know... I don't want to be the reason that you lose all your clan members.

A long moment of silence passed. He wanted her to stay. He didn't know what this was and he didn't want her to be insulted... but something deep inside him told that he needed her, more than anyone else.

“No. Please... stay,” Jughead said with pleading eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies.
> 
> First of all thank you thank you thank you today huge response my new story and the first chapter have received:) I loved every comment bookmark and kudos!
> 
> I also want to thank my lovely beta who's always doing an amazing job! I love you @riverdalenerdlol . Check out her stuff she's amazing!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts about this chapter they are always really important to me
> 
> Enjoy and sending love to you


	3. The feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> And a little bit of Celtic mythology

Entwined

Chapter 3

The Feast

Jughead walked through the field and suddenly spotted Betty on the edge of the lake. He smiled and wanted to join, but then he realized that she was bathing, but was still mostly clothed. Jughead couldn't help himself. He was mesmerized by her. Not only by her vision, also by her soul.

He didn't know what was happening to him. It had been years since he felt like this. He quickly pushed his feelings aside. He didn't have the time for feelings, he head to lead a clan.

With Betty, it was different and more complicated, but there had been this strange feeling since the beginning. A magnetic pull he couldn't deny anymore. A tender connection of trust. She wasn't the enemy. She was a victim, just like them all, and he would do everything to protect her like she protected him. She was so beautiful... he just hoped she wasn't noticing him staring. He just couldn't take away his eyes off her beautiful face sometimes, especially when she smiled. God, it was intoxicating, and he wanted to elicit it as often as he could. 

As if she could hear his thoughts, she turned around and smiled at him. He returned that smile and walked towards her.

“Jughead, are you spying on me?” She asked with a grin. 

“Nah, just went for a walk to get some fresh air and a clear head, lass,” Jughead answered, half lying.

“Why not take a seat and we can enjoy it together then,” Betty suggested.

“That's actually the best idea I've heard today,” He said with a smile and followed her to the riverside.

She reached for his hand to help him down.

“You know I can walk by my own aye. I am almost healed thanks to your expert knowledge and hands,” Jughead told her and smirked a bit.

She blushed and answered: “Aye, but who's gonna protect me if you break your neck?”

They sat down on the riverside and Betty put her naked feet into the water, closed her eyes, and tilted her face towards the sun. 

She looked beautiful, so care free, so peaceful, and in total cross-communion with nature. He could look at her for hours or paint her like this, Jughead thought admiringly.

Betty laid herself back into the fields of flowers and he did too. 

He was so wrong when he thought she couldn't get more beautiful... she could. Her emerald green eyes watching him through the lilac thistles, which played around her skin, quivering in the wind, waving in sync with her untamed golden hair.

Before he could stop himself he whispered: “God your so beautiful Betts.” He looked longingly at her.

She smiled shyly and answered a little bit sassily. “I am not...but nature is. Nature is so pure and never harms, even if we harm her. Nature is sacred, healing. Innocent. Nature was always my safe spot before I came here. She always embraced me with tenderness and was like a balm for my soul,” She explained softly.

Their eyes met and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her... 

But instead he just looked at her and got drawn in by her natural beauty and her forest green irises. 

Their eyes spoke more than words could in the moment. 

All emotions were lingering in them. All their vulnerability, feelings and hidden feelings, nobody could express properly now, because they were to confusing.

Betty stretched her hand towards the sun and the sun rays, retract between her fingers, reflecting on her features, creating a beautiful symbiosis of light and shadow.

She laughed happily and let her hand fall into the meadow right besides him.

He couldn't stop looking at her. He was too mesmerized by her and the moment. Jughead couldn't suppress his urge to touch her anymore. 

So he let his fingers brush against her feather-like. She looked at their hands and their fingers entwined in a silent communication.

Both of them couldn't speak. They were to overwhelmed by the moment.

After a long moment of silence Jughead asked quietly: “What about now Betty? Are you feeling safe now… with me?”

A long moment passed, but then she answered earnestly: “Aye, I do, Juggie.”

Jughead exhaled in relief. He didn't even know he was holding his breath.

“There will be a little feast for Samhain this evening,” Jughead said then.

“Oh no, I have nothing to wear for a Samhain feast,” She answered sadly.

“I might can help out with that. Come on, Betts, lets get home.”

*  
When they arrived home. Jughead just went to the attic and came back with a dress in his hands.

“Whose dress is this?”asked Betty. 

“My sister’s,” Jughead said.

“I didn't know you had a sister,” Betty said, surprised.

“She died 5 years ago,” Jughead replied.

“Oh my God. What happened?” Betty caught herself immediately. ,“Oh you don't have to tell me. Sorry, that was inappropriate.” 

“Wear it. It matches your eyes,” He just said softly and ignored her question. She just nodded and he added: “Try it on.” 

She nodded and did as he told her. She turned around, undid her dress, and put his sister’s dress on. She wanted to turn around again, but he stopped her: “Wait.”

He stepped behind her, took the ribbons from the dress’ lacing, and helped her with it.

“It was cold winter night. Jellybean was an adventurous woman. We were outside, just watching the stars at the lake. It was clear and cold night the sky was full of them. She desperately wanted to go to the other side of the river because there's supposed to be a better view. She took the short way across the frozen river...” He paused a second to take control of his emotions. 

Betty didn't say anything and just waited for him to continue.

“The ice split... I couldn't save her... she drowned in front of my eyes...” Jughead finished, his voice thick with emotion.

“Jug...” She breathed and turned around, facing him now.

Her eyes were filled with sympathy. She cupped his cheek and whispered: “I’m sorry... I am sure you did everything you could to save her.”  
.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into her soothing touch. 

“I could have tried harder,” He said and looked at her.

“It's not your fault, Juggie,” She said with teary eyes.

Jughead laid his hand over hers. It felt good to share this with her. He don't how it was possible, but he felt something... a connection... and that scared him. The urge to kiss her was unbearable... could he allow himself to cross this border? He asked himself. Did she even feel the same way? He felt the same magnetic pull, which became harder and harder to resist with every second he spent with her.

Betty seem to notice his inner battle and asked quietly: “What?”

Jughead just cupped her cheek gently and caressed it with the pad of his thumb.

His heart began to race as he whispered: “Betts...” and he looked into her green, confused eyes, searching for answers he didn't have. 

Their moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Both startled and looked towards the door.

Jughead cleared his throat and called: “Aye. Come in.”

Sweet Pea opened the door and entered the manor.

“I just wanted to let you know that we got everything set up for the Samhain feast...” Sweet Pea began and Jughead just nodded with a firm facial expression.

Sweet Pea hesitated a moment but came closer then and added: “I also want to apologize to both of you. I am your best friend, Jug, and I just screwed it up. I should've believed Betty... I should have believed you when you took her in. You're the leader and my best friend. I apologize to you genuinely for not trusting and helping you. I hope you're going to accept my apology. Maybe Samhain could be our fresh start?” He apologized, smiling hopefully at Betty.

“I would love that,” She said and returned Sweet Peas smile.

Of course she forgave Sweet Pea within a blink of an eye... she was the kindest soul, thought Jughead

“I hope you can forgive me too, Jug,” Sweet Pea asked pleadingly.

After a moment Jughead smiled.

“Come here, mate. You are lucky that I love you like a brother, and you should kiss Betty’s ass everyday for saving my life,” Jughead answered with a huge smile, pulled him into a tight hug, and patted his shoulder brotherly.

He knew that Sweet Pea would have some wits and apologize. He was happy he did, especially when he saw Betty’s relieved face.

“Shall we?” Jughead said then and offered Betty his arm. She nodded, smiled, and then they walked out of the manor to celebrate Samhain outside, in the middle of valleys and lakes.

*

In the evening during the Samhain feast...

They were laughing and drinking, everything was fine and Jughead was a real gentleman. Nobody was giving Betty hateful glances anymore. Maybe they finally tolerated her or maybe it was just the effect of the whiskey and the wine... she didn't know. But she didn't care. She was just happy that she wasn’t being stabbed by hateful glances anymore... Despite one person: Archie. If glances could kill, she would be dead... multiple times... She was scared of him, but Jughead didn't let her be near him without his protection. So she felt safe at least… She thought.

Jughead seemed to notice her nervousness and asked: “What's wrong, Lass?”

She didn't say anything, just glanced at Archie and took a sip of her wine.

“Don't be afraid of him. He won't hurt you. I'll take care of that,” Jughead assured and laid his hand on hers.

She was caught off guard. Sure, they were close and trusted each other, but he never showed his affection so clearly in front of others.

She looked at him, confused, and he just raised the corner of his lips to a smile. She couldn't help but reciprocate it, which made him smile even more. There was always this strange feeling inside of her. It was like a warmth overwhelmed her body and made her heart race every time he was looking at her like this. It was scary, but exciting too. She never felt like this before… Betty thought. But before she could spiral in her thoughts, Sweet Pea said loudly. “Serpents! What is this here? A fucking burial? It's Samhain. A Feast. Where the Dead are alive again. A thin veil between two worlds is being lifted. So let’s show the dead that we can dance. Grab your instruments!” He cheered.

A second after, Betty got dragged by a laughing Jughead into the middle of the meadows, followed by other Serpent clan members. Their feet started to move as soon as the sound of the uilleann pipes, bodhrans, and tin whistles echoed through the wind.

“Alright, we're doing a quick set dance. You know how it works. All of you has to have a dance partner. Let's awaken the spirits woohoooooh!” Sweet Pea cheered and started to play the uilleann pipe again and fit into the melody of the others. 

Jughead and Betty positioned themselves into the dance position with the other pairings and started to dance. 

“Do you know how long has been since I danced a Set Dance?” She stated with a giggle as they began to move. 

“Me too. Let’s just follow the others and do it like them,” Jughead answered laughingly as their feet tapped over the meadows to the rhythm of the Irish jig.

Their laughter filled the place and their smiles towards each other made their hearts fly. She felt a levity she never thought she would feel again. She let go of all her previous pain and misery of the past for a moment and just let herself be carried by the happiness.

Now the partners changed and she was in the arms of Sweet Pea. “Ha, lass. Let’s show them how to dance, shall we?” Sweet Pea asked with an encouraging smile. She nodded enthusiastically and they flew over the meadow. Dancing to the inner circle and back, they banished the death with the beauty and joy of life and they invited the old ghosts to celebrate with them.

Another switch of partners came up and now she was confronted with Archie Andrews he was grinning evilly at her. She tried to act normal and just dance the part she had to, but then Archie leaned and whispered in her ear: “You may fool Jughead with your beauty and your sinful body... but not me… you're a Cooper. You won't always be under Jughead's protection, and then I'll get my chance to finally taste Cooper blood.” He threatened with such calmness in his voice that it sent a cold shiver right through her spine.

Before Archie could say anything else, she was surrounded by Jughead’s secure arms again and she felt an instant ease washing over her, but the threat still lingered in her brain.

When the jig ended she refilled her chalice with wine and offered Jughead his refilled chalice.

She emptied the chalice in one shot to banish her fears and Jughead smiled at her, but judging by his look, he knew that something was off, but she was glad he didn't ask.

Sweet Pea came up to them. 

“This Lass isn't just beautiful, she can also dance like a true Irish Maiden. I would keep her... she is a gem and she saved your ass.”

“I plan to,” Jughead said with a smile that let her cheeks flame.

“We're getting the great Samhain fire ready. Come and join us,” Sweet Pea said to them.

Jughead gazed to Betty and she nodded in agreement. 

 

*

They walked to the fire pit and sat on the ground.

Betty looked into the flames and seemed lost by it. She was almost bewitched by it's wildness.

When she sipped on her wine and watched the flying glimpses, she whispered: “When I was at home, I always wished I would be like fire: free and untamed. Pure and strong. I was captivated and weak.”

“You aren’t weak, Betty...” Jughead whispered, not caring about the other people gathered around, who filled the air with music from their flutes and drums.

“Every flame goes out when it gets captivated, but there are still glimpses to fan the flame.”

She smiled. The infatuating effect of the wine encouraged her. She slipped out of her shoes and stated: “You know what every Samhain feast should have?”

“Food?” He answered, grinning.

She giggled and grinned mischievously. He could see her eyes twinkling even in the darkness of the night. She leaned forward her face only centimeters away from his and answered tentatively. “A fire dance.” 

This sent a jolt right through his spine.

She stood up and swayed her figure to the rhythm of the slow melody. Suddenly it was just her, the sound of ancient music, and bewildering fire. She played with her features, creating a bewitching vision.

“Dance with me?” She asked.

Jughead just shook his head and couldn't stop staring at her as she began to dance with closed eyes. She became with the nature and the music. He couldn't take his eyes of her. He was completely mesmerized by her. She might be a dryad and didn't know it, thought Jughead. The way she danced and in synergy with nature was pure and innocence, but at the same the time the most bewitching thing he had ever seen. 

He had the feeling that he shouldn't share such moments with several pairs of eyes around and got an idea.

“Let me show you something...” He just said, stood up, and grabbed her hand.

“Wait, my shoes,” She said laughingly, grabbed them, and took his hand as they ran to the riverside away from curious, greedy eyes.

“Where are we going?” She asked after a moment.

“Wait and see. It's a surprise. It's a clear night today, and trust me, you’re gonna love it,” Jughead said with a smug grin.

They ran into the woods connected to the riverside and he helped her to cross over a small valley and made sure sure she wouldn't fall.

“Here we are!” Jughead said. “Lay down,” He demanded softly. She looked at him, confused and even a little bit afraid, then he realized how his must've sounded.

“God, Betts, no… I would never...” He held her cheek and asked again: “I was a little euphoric. Please lay in the grass with me. I want to show you something.”

She nodded and they both sunk to the moist ground. When he heard her gasp, he knew that she saw what he wanted to show her.

“It's beautiful, right?” He rasped as he looked into the dark blue sky. It was filled with thousands of sparkling stars shining down on them, brightening their faces and scenery in a gleaming light.

“Aye. So... So beautiful... thank you, Juggie,” She whispered.

He looked at her at noticed her sad expression and her tear-filled eyes.

He rolled over, hovering over her a bit.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Jughead asked, concerned.

“Nothing...” She shook her head.

“Betts… you're almost crying. You can trust me as much as I trust you,” Jughead pushed further.

“It's just... this was a really nice day… I felt like myself again, like I’ve found a place. I never felt that way at home,” Betty admitted and squeezed her eyes shut.

His heart ached. How could such a beautiful soul have been so tortured? But he was talking about Hal Cooper, the cruelest man he had ever known. 

“God. I’m sorry. I am pathetic,” She whispered angrily, wiping away the hot tears.

“No you’re not... you're beautiful, Betts, inside and out,” He said hoarsely and caressed her cheek.

His eyes bore into hers. There it was again. The silent connection. A bound which happen so fast, he couldn't understand and an attraction, he couldn't deny anymore. The sudden urge to kiss her, which had lingered under the surface for the past few days, was almost painful.

Her eyes looked up at him, confusion mirrored in them. But also trust and even a glimpse of longing laid in them. 

He didn't want to cross any boundaries or scare her, but he just couldn't refuse that there was something between them.

Before he could stop it, a question was escaping his lips in a whisper: “Can I kiss you?” 

Jughead held his breath and hers hitched. He would be doomed if she rejected him.

“I've never been kissed before. What if I am bad at it?” She whispered, scarcely audible.

He cupped her face between his palms and whispered as his yearning irises were fixed on hers: “Oh, M'lass, I don’t think that’s possible,” and leaned down slowly.

As their lips collided, a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. He didn't know how much he craved and needed this moment. Even this light, innocent touch, made his soul shatter. It was like he was finally able to breathe and didn't even know he couldn't.

He feasted in that feeling and didn't want that moment to end.

Jughead nibbled softly on her bottom lip and was rewarded with a sweet sigh, which fueled his desire for her even more. 

When her lips parted slightly, he took the opportunity to taste her sweetness with the tip of his tongue.

Betty’s hands wandered to his neck, pulling him closer to herself, though it was her first kiss, which filled with pride, he could sense the desperation and need that he felt. She melted against him and her lips moved with his in unison as if she had never done anything else. Two souls connected in a nonverbal way and he never felt so alive and complete before.

Jughead desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, but he decided to stop. As their lips parted, he was instantly regretted his decision.

Her eyes were clouded with passion, her lips slightly swollen.

“That felt good. Does it always feel that way?” Betty asked quietly.

“No,” Jughead answered briefly, still watching and tracing her jawline with the pad of his thumb.  
Jughead didn't know where they would go from here now. But he knew that his path would definitely include Betty Cooper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely is here I am again!
> 
> At first I'm so sorry for the delay!
> 
> I was ending my very first story for the bughead fandom and it took me a little longer than I thought. I apologise:)
> 
> No I want to thank you for the huge response the story got! I was really flattered. Thank you for every comment bookmark and kodus. It made my day:)
> 
> Then of course I want to thank you my very lovely internet bestie and beta. You are incredible as always! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter your thoughts are always very important to me!
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	4. No denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of everything

Entwined 

Chapter 4

No Denial

 

Betty woke up the next morning and was tangled in Jughead in arms, which, during the past days had become her personal safe spot. She saw him looking at her as she peeked at him through one eye. Her mind went back to yesterday’s events... she was confused. The kiss was wonderful, she’d never felt something like that before and wondered if it would always feel like that. Her mind got dizzy just by the thought of kissing him again… She thought dreamily.

Suddenly she felt his fingers tracing along the skin of her shoulder, the delicate touch making her shiver.

He seemed to notice, because he smiled at her and asked: “Are you cold?”

“A little...” She lied, because she didn't want to admit how he affected her

Jughead got up without a word and grabbed his plaid. She thought he would get dressed, but instead he came back to bed and covered them both with his plaid. When they were both covered in the warmth of the woolen piece of cloth, like a tender cocoon, he asked: “Better, lass?”

“Aye,” She answered and their eyes met. He had beautiful eyes, with shades of colors that could change within seconds. They could be like a calm ocean on a summer day twinkling from time to time when sun rays reflected on it… and one moment later they could be like a brewing storm at midnight. They were the most mesmerizing eyes she'd ever seen and she thought she could drown in them every single time their gazes met. 

She was confused - so confused - after he kissed her the previous night. He didn't try to do it again, even when they were close each other like now.... he didn't try anything. Did he not like it? Was she bad at it? These were questions she couldn't stop asking herself, and she couldn't seem to ask him either… she didn't know what to do. What if the kiss was just a rushed, gestured, initiated, and encouraged by the alluring effect of wine? She simply had to forget about it, and the sooner the better, thought Betty

“A penny for your thoughts, Betts?” Jughead asked quietly.

“Nothing...” She lied again.

“Why, I don't believe you lass...” He said and smirked at her.

After a moment she panicked and rambled: “ I have to go wash your sister’s dress. It's dirty and smells like a fireplace...” She said and got up.

“You don't have to. It's alright,” He tried to stop her softly, but she couldn't stay near him any longer, so she crawled out of the bed and rambled: “No. It's the least I can do in return for your hospitality and generosity. I'll go wash it,” and rushed out of his house. 

*

“Betty, wait!” He called after her, but she was already gone.

Damn it. God dammit, he cursed and raked his hands through his hair in frustration. 

Maybe he had crossed a line he shouldn't have yesterday. Maybe he pushed to far and she didn't want it. What was he even thinking? One day before she had been insulted by Archie to be his fucking whore, and he had no better idea than to take advantage of the situation and kiss her. She came to him for help because she had been harmed in her own home. She had no one. She saved him, regardless of the hate from the other clan members, and she was nothing but kind to him. What did he give her in return? He couldn't even control his fucking hormones, he thought, disgusted by his dishonorable behavior.

What if she was scared of him now? He needed to fix this immediately... But he didn’t want to push her, either, he thought desperately. For the first time in his life, Jughead Jones had no idea what to do.

Luckily, a knock on the door dragged him out of his spiraling thoughts... Maybe it was Betty. He hoped it was her. 

But his hoped stayed unfulfilled as he opened the door. Instead of Betty, it was Sweet Pea, who was facing him.

“Hey Jug I was wondering if you would go hunting with us? We need something to eat and the last was more than unsatisfying... Nobody can hunt better than you.” Sweet Pea asked.

“Sure, but first I need to speak to Betty...” Jughead stated with a sigh

Sweet Pea watched him Intensely and asked suspiciously: “What have you done, mate?”

“Nothing...” He lied.

“Don't shit on me, I’ve known you for years. You cannot fool me, and I am not against Betty anymore. I know she is not our enemy.”

“Then you are much wiser than the other Serpents… I screwed up, mate,” Jughead admitted.

“Oh no. You didn’t fuck her, did you?” Sweet Pea asked bluntly.

Jughead scoffed in annoyance and answered: “No. I didn't. But I kissed her... and this morning she stormed out all of a sudden, because she needed to wash Jellybean’s dress.... I just need to fix this, Pea.”

“You will. She has a kind heart. Just talk to her,” Sweet Pea said and patted his shoulder brotherly.

Jughead just nodded and said: “I’ll come to you as soon as I talk to her.”

Sweet Pea nodded in agreement and left the house.

 

*

Two hours later...

Jughead exhaled when the door finally opened and Betty entered the house.

“Thank God... you've been away for two hours and I've been worried sick... This dress wasn't even dirty in the slightest”, He said and rushed to her. He cupped her face between his palms. Now he noticed her bloodshot, puffy eyes. “You were crying,” He stated worriedly. Fuck, he really screwed up… he hated to be the reason that she was crying. 

“It's nothing...” Betty said, and was avoiding his gaze.

“Why we don't take a seat and talk, aye?” He asked softly.

She sat with him on the bed.

“I am sorry, Betty. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, especially because of what the others said before... and I've never intend to make you feel that way.”

She looked even sadder, now. Shit, how could he fix this?

“You asked me... you didn't take advantage...” Betty answered quietly and blushed.

“Yes, but I should have waited until you would have said yes,” Jughead explained hoarsely and couldn't stop his mind from thinking of the previous events. Of how her soft lips felt against his. How she smelled in his arms. She smelled like a shiny summer day, like a fully bloomed poppy field.

He caressed her cheek and asked: “Why have you been crying, then?”

“Because I am confused… and I was scared you might regret it...” Betty admitted in a whisper.

He chuckled a little in disbelief, shook his head and smiled. Jughead grabbed her chin gently and forced her look at him.

“Oh lass, you’re so wrong. I enjoyed every second of it. I’m confused too. I don't know what this means… to us. But I do care about you, Betty, and I would never do anything to hurt you,” Jughead declared. “Do you believe me?” He asked her then.

“Aye,” She just answered. Jughead leaned forward and brushed her forehead with his lips.

He wanted to kiss her so bad... but not now... Sweet Pea was waiting for him. He was already delayed and he wanted to make sure that next time she would know that didn't regret the kiss.

He rested his forehead onto hers and said: “As much as I want to stay here with you, I have to go... Sweet Pea is waiting for me. We have nothing to eat so we have to go hunting.”

Jughead felt her stiffen immediately.

“Can I come with you?” Betty asked shaky.

“Do you know how to hunt? You full of surprises then?” Jughead said, smirking.

“No… But you could teach me... What if something happens to you?” Betty rambled nervously, her eyes suddenly filled with fright. Her hands and fingers began to twitch.

“Betty, hey...” He took her hands in his before she could curl her fingers again.

She refused to look at him. 

“Betty, tell me what it is... why are so scared now? I am just going hunting, so that we will have something to eat. That's all. Nothing is gonna happen to me, I promise,” He tried to calm her.

Her eyes were still full of fright and horror and he didn't know what tortured her that much...

“Betts, please tell me what's going on,” He pleaded softly.

“Can't at least Sweet Pea stay here, please?” Betty begged with a shaking voice.

“I need him. Betty nothing is gonna happen to you. They know you’re under my protection,” Jughead explained.

She had problems to breathe properly and bit her bottom lip anxiously. 

“Betty, please just tell me what it i,.” Jughead repeated, taking her face between his palms.

“I don't want to be alone with the others and Archie...” Betty said quietly, the horror still written in her eyes.

Archie was a pain in the ass. Jughead knew that, but he wouldn't do anything to her. Archie knew that Jughead was the leader and that she was off limits.

“Why? Betty, what are you not telling me?” Jughead asked, his eyes boring into hers.

“He threatened to kill me at the Samhain feast...” She admitted quietly.

His eyes darkened immediately. Rage rushed through his veins, making his blood boil.

“What did he say to you?” Jughead asked then and tried to stay calm in front of her.

She hesitated.

“Betty. Tell me. Now,” He demanded. The tone of his voice made it clear that he wouldn’t accept no for an answer.

“He threatened that I wouldn’t trick him like I tricked you, and that as soon as I’m alone, he couldn’t wait to taste Cooper blood,” Betty answered, repeating Archie’s words. 

His nostrils began to flutter. Jughead was livid. He stood up and Betty asked: “Where are you going?”

“I'm gonna teach Archie a lesson, one he won't forget! Stay here!” He ordered and left the Manor. 

He was boiling with rage. 

He bumped into Sweet Pea. “Hey, are we going now?” Sweet Pea asked.

“First I need to find Archie,” Jughead stated and rushed to Archie’s house. He banged on the door like a mad man.

After some moments, Archie opened the door. 

Jughead grabbed him without a word, pushed him inside and backed him against the wall.

“Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?!” Jughead asked through gritted teeth.

“Ah, so your new whore couldn't keep her mouth shut!” Archie said with a smirk.

Jughead couldn't control himself anymore and his fist collided with Archie’s face.

“I am done with this shit, Arch! You're lucky that I loved your father like my own. That's the only reason why you're not out of this clan yet. But I swear, if I see you near her again orif I hear anything about you threatening her... I'll kill you. Understood?” Jughead asked, his face furious, his eyes sinister, not leaving any space to argue.

“You’re pathetic... whipped by the enemies daughter. Your father should have announced me to the clan leader. You don't deserve it.”

Jughead’s fist swung against Achie's jaw. 

“I have no time for this, Arch. Remember my words. I won't repeat them,” He said and left Archie’s house.

*

 

He still looked livid when he came back, Betty thought worriedly.

“You'll come with us. I'll go upstairs and bring you an old cape of Jelly’s,” he said to her.

She walked to him and asked: “Jug...What happened?”

“Nothing... I just taught Archie a lesson, like I said before,” Jughead answered dryly.

“Your knuckles... you hurt yourself,” Betty noticed and grabbed his hand.

“It is nothing, Betty,” Jughead answered.

“Just let me take care of it quickly...” Betty argued.

“Betts...” Jughead started and exhaled deeply.

She bit onto her bottom lip. She didn't want to make him more angry then he already was.

“Can we just go… please?” Jughead asked, looking apologetically at her.

She nodded as he grabbed Jelly’s cape, helped her to put it on, and they went to the hunt.

*

“Come here, M'lass. I told you I would teach you how to hunt. I'll teach you how to shoot with bow and arrow,” Jughead called her over and gestured beside him.

She came to him and he smirked halfway. He handed her the bow and arrow and placed himself behind her.

“Take the bow in one hand and place it like this in front of you,” He instructed quietly, his cheek near hers, almost touching. 

“Like this?” She asked in a whisper.

He stepped closer, took her arm, and positioned it gently, like it was supposed to be. “Like this,” He instructed and continued: “With the other, you take the bow, you position it, tense the bow. Keep your body steady, especially your arms. The slightest shiver and you may fail the target,” He rasped and saw her breathing quicken by the small fog which was blown into the air. He laid his arm onto her to keep her still.

He had to admit that their closeness didn't leave him unaffected. When he showed her everything and could feel her body against his, practically no space between them, just the fabric of their clothes...

After a brief moment, he continued: “Now... Focus on your prey. Gain control over your body. Your senses and your body have to become one… United.”

As if he had called it, a deer appeared in their line of fire.

When he felt her body steady and saw that her pupils were fixed and focused. He whispered into her ear, his tone demanding, but hoarse: “Shoot.”

As soon as the words left his lips, the arrow rushed through the air and hit the deer dead in the throat.

She panted in excitement, he could see her thrill. It was contagious... and arousing.

“I did it. Oh my god. Did you see that?” Betty asked smiling.

“Aye. I did, deadeye. I might take you you with me on every hunt,” Jughead stated.

“We should bless it...” Betty said then and ran toward the deer. Jughead was right behind her. She knelt beside the prey and closed his dead eyes. Then she closed her eyes and began to pray: “Oh Lord, bless the blood and the flesh of this; the creature that you gave us, created by your hand as you created man and woman. Life given for life. That me and mine may eat with thanks for the gift. That me and mine may give thanks for your own sacrifice of blood and flesh, life given for life.”

She prayed with such a devotion to the Lord and the nature that he was completely in awe of her.

It was an old pagan tradition to honor the gifts of nature, and then it became a Christian tradition. He did it sometimes too, but not quite with the same devotion as Betty did. He truly admired it, Jughead thought as he ordered that the other men take care that the prey was carried home.

*

Two hours later, back at Jughead’s Manor...

They ate, drank and laughed. He loved to see her smile again. She had his plaid slung over her shoulders and the light of the fireplace made her face gleam in the dawning light.

“This deer is delicious,” Betty said and hummed.

“It tastes even better because you shot it,” Jughead said.

She licked her fingers and stood up to wash her hands. 

“Do you always pray for animals after you kill them?” Jughead asked curiously.

“Well, yes, though I’ve never killed an animal to eat it after. I even do it for plants sometimes. These are all creatures of nature and we should not of them take for granted. We should worship all creatures of nature,” Betty explained and Jughead smiled. One hung on her lips, too.

“Don't laugh at me,” She said and sat on the bed. “Come sit with me. I still have to take care of your sore hand.”

“It's really nothing, Betts...” He said.

“I am the healer here, so let me do my work and shut up, Jug. I don't want it to get infected,” Betty said with a sassy smile.

He placed himself beside her. She made a new amount of tincture, this time with Ambrosia.

Betty took his hand in hers and applied gently the tincture on it.

There was the same energy as always when they touched each other. It was a mixture of deep caring and tentativeness – this deep trust and attraction confused him and fulfilled him at the same time. The yearning to be close to her, get to know her and to touch her was undeniable. He didn't want to deny it anymore, he thought.

“You didn't have to do this for me.” Betty dragged him out of his thoughts.

“I will always protect you,” Jughead declared earnestly.

“I am the enemy, Jug,” Betty whispered.

“Stop it, Betts. No you’re not. You’re beautiful and smart. Pure. I've never met someone like you before. I admire you. I don't care what the others think about you. They have to accept you.”

“Why?” Betty asked in a whisper.

“Because you bewitched me, Betty Cooper, and I want to know everything about your beautiful soul!” Jughead whispered hoarsely as she bandaged his hand.

There was no denial anymore... he was falling for Betty Cooper. It was deep and irrevocable, he thought and cupped her face.

“Jug...” He leaned forward slowly, watching her reaction. Her eyes fell to his lips. Her meadow green eyes darkened, twinkling like emeralds now. 

“God, Betts, all I want to do is kiss you right now...” Jughead whispered.

Instead of answering, she leaned forward and closed the gap between them with her lips.

He craved to kiss her again ever since he kissed her the first time. It was like their souls were finally connected again. 

He captured her face with both of his hands tenderly and deepened the kiss.

She sighed against his lips and he nibbled at her bottom lip and traced it with the tip of his tongue, silently asking for permission to claim her lips completely.

She parted her lips with a sweet sigh, one that sent a shiver through his spine. He gently discovered her mouth with his tongue and found hers. He tasted its sweetness and a small groan escaped his throat, making her shiver as well. Soon they found a sensual yet innocent rhythm and couldn't get enough of it. Her hands grabbed his neck and she leaned closer, claiming his tongue as well, with such an eagerness that it took his breath away.

Jughead didn't want this kiss to end. It carried the same feeling as before. He felt alive and sheltered. and he wanted to drown in that feeling.

This time she broke the kiss and whispered with heavy breathing: “Please don't regret this.”

He rested his forehead onto hers, took her hands in his, kissed them and his eyes spoke silent promises as he whispered in complete surrender and devotion: 

“Never...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies sorry for the delay my Wi-Fi was broken so I couldn't update sooner! It really annoyed me but now it's done and here is the next chapter I hope you like it!
> 
> First of all I want to thank everyone who left a bookmark a comment or a kudos on the last chapter! Oh really can't believe that the story get so much support and I'm so grateful of it thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> As always I want to thank my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol you are a gem don't know what I would do without you:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter your thoughts are always really important to me and keep the story alive
> 
> You can always reach out to me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love to you all:*


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

Entwined

Chapter 5

Desire

 

Jughead woke up and felt Betty’s warm body tangled around him. It was a familiar feeling, though different, because this he allowed himself to bask in. He closed his eyes and let her calming presence be a balm for his soul.

He couldn't stop looking at her, he thought, mesmerized by he woman entwined in his arms.

Jughead didn't know why he was so fascinated by her. It wasn't just her beauty, it was her pure heart. Her passion and perspective on nature and on life. It was inspiring and cordial. He felt awakened by her. 

Besides that... he might have never been so attracted by a woman. He felt this constant desire to be near her, to touch, even if it was just a tender caress. He was never so aware of this human need than now. He felt the desire to spend time with and get to know her. Every layer of her.

It wasn’t even sexual. Sure, of course he would love to discover that path with her, but it was more integral and not just carnal. 

Her nightgown had shifted from her shoulders at some point during the night and had revealed some of her alabaster-like skin.

He couldn't resist the urge to trace his finger along it. Jughead felt her shiver under his fingertips and he smiled.

“Morning,” she murmured and smiled. Her face was slightly covered by some of her golden curls that had freed themselves out of her braid.

“Morning, m'lass,” He said and brushed his lips against her bare shoulder.

Her eyes locked with his and he knew she sparked a flame he couldn't quench and didn't truly want to...

“Morning. How did you sleep?” Betty asked, smiling at him.

“Great. Like a dead man. How did you sleep with my chest as your pillow?” He asked and grinned smugly.

She blushed and tried to untangle herself from him.

“No… What are you doing? Don't stand up. Stay here,” Jughead said and pulled her closer to him.

Betty giggled and he rasped: “I love that sound. I love it when you're happy.”

He caressed her cheek and skimmed him thumb delicately over the slightly fading evidence of her abuse.

“Did he hit you often?” He asked, his voice hoarse, filled with rage for Hal Cooper.

“Almost every day. Or when he came to look for me... Sometimes he had locked me in my room. When he saw that I prepared oils and stuff, he always said that it was pagan stuff and witchcraft and that I was possessed by the devil. Once, a priest came and performed an exorcism on me, but a harmless one. The priest just sprinkled some holy water on me and prayed in Latin, but it still was terrifying,” Betty told him.

“You may have bewitched me, lass, but you’re not evil. Everyone can see that,” He declared and leaned forward to kiss her lips.

Jughead loved to kiss her. He would've thought that the spectacular feeling would fade away more and more with every kiss, but it was quite the opposite, as it only got stronger. He became more and more addicted to it. With each kiss, the fire for her became more inflamed. 

He rolled Betty onto her back and hovered above her without breaking the kiss.

Everything about her consumed him, her smell, her shy touches, her pleasurable sighs against his lips, literally everything. 

She grabbed his face and raked her fingers through his hair as her tongue merged with his, delighting with the taste and smoothness.

He broke from the kiss, only to attach his lips onto her swan-like neck and felt her pulse rush against his lips.

“Jug...” Betty sighed and her breathing quickened.

Hearing his name fall from her lips while he was kissing her instantly sent a jolt of arousal through his body.

He laid his forehead onto hers and whispered: “Fuck, Betty, what are you doing to me?” He wanted to kiss her again, but then they were interrupted by a loud knock. 

“For God’s sake, who's that so early the early morning?” Jughead cursed and stood up when the knocking didn't stop.

He stumbled out of bed and got to the door to open it.

“Jughead, someone set the storage house on fire. Hurry up!” Joaquin said frantically.

“What the hell,” Jughead cursed and he ran immediately to the storage room.

When he arrived there, Betty was right behind him. 

“Sweet Pea is already in there. He already saved some corn sacks, but there's still a lot in there,” Joaquin told him.

Jughead rolled his sleeves up and was about to run into the house, but Betty stopped him.

“You are wounded Jug. If you go in there it's like committing suicide. I'll go. I’m fast and smaller. You’re their clan leader, they can't lose you!” Betty stated, and before Jughead could react, Betty was already in the burning building.

“BETTY, NO!” He screamed and wanted to rush behind her, but Joaquin held him back. 

“She's right, mate. You're wounded. You can't go in there. She's smart and fast. She will get out of there.”

“Let me go, Joaquin,” Jughead hissed.

“Think with your brain, man, if she doesn’t come out within 5 minutes, we go in there and get them. But you have to stay here,” Joaquim said and held him with an iron grip.

Jughead had never been this afraid in his life. He couldn't breathe. The fact that Betty was in there was killing him. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Fright paralyzed him and he just waited, words repeating like a mantra in his head. I can't lose her. I can’t lose her...

*

Meanwhile... in the burning storage house....

Betty pulled the material of her night gown over her mouth to secure herself from the smoke.

At first, she dragged a couple of corn sacks out. Everytime she got out, she heard Jughead yelling at her that it was enough and she had to stop, but she didn't listen. She knew the clan was screwed without their storage. When she came out, Jughead yelled at her. “Enough Betts! You're not going in there again!” 

She coughed and her eyes widened in shock.“Sweet Pea is still in there!” she exclaimed and rushed back in.

She heard them screaming in the back, but she had to find Sweet Pea, she thought and looked for him. Then she spotted him, lying unconscious in a corner of the building. She rushed to him and saw that he had a wound on his head. 

She quickly ripped a piece of her nightgown and covered Sweet Pea’s mouth with it.

Betty dragged him out by his shoulders. She heard the wood above cracking, and then a timber crashed right beside her. Betty screamed briefly and got scared, but she pushed the feeling aside. She had to get him out of there.

Suddenly, Joaquin was by her side and grabbed Sweet Pea’s legs. “Come on, lass. Let’s get us all out of this burning hell.”

*

As soon as Jughead heard her scream, a cold shiver racked through his body.

He tried to free himself out of Joaquin’s grip:

“For God’s sake, you stubborn ass,” Joaquin hissed.

“I need to get her, Joaquin... please!” He pleaded and didn't care how desperate he sounded. His eyes spoke the words he couldn't admit to himself yet.

“I’ll get them, but you stay here, aye!” Joaquin answered. Jughead just nodded thankfully and watched Joaquin run for the rescue of his blonde damsel.

After minutes, which seemed like an eternity in purgatory for Jughead, they came out of the building. Jughead felt such a relief he could fall onto his knees and bawl like a baby, but he didn't. Instead, he rushed towards them, supporting Betty as she coughed and fell to the ground.

He sat with her on the ground, Betty’s head resting on his chest.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned. Later he would gave her a lecture how fucking stupid and dangerous this was, but for now he was just happy that she back in his arms.

She coughed like crazy and said: “Sweet Pea has a wound on his head. He needs to be treated. I need to treat him.”

Then he noticed the wound on her own head and said: “Can you please stop! You're wounded yourself.”

She coughed again and said: “It's just a scratch. I’ll treat it later. I need to…” She tried to stand up, but Jughead held her back. She’s crazy... she is definitely crazy, he thought furiously. “I need to...” She said again, but suddenly fainted.

“Fuck!” He cursed and was horrified. All that mattered now was Betty. He didn't care about his wound. He didn't care about anything else but Betty now. So, he carried her home, ignoring the slight pain in his not-yet fully-recovered shoulder.

He laid her onto the bed and was glad that there was still the bowl with the tincture for usual wounds.

“Now it's time that I take of you, aye,” Jughead said and added: “You’re gonna be fine, I promise.”

Jughead turned her head gently and applied the tincture on her wound. She flinched a bit at the contact.

Jughead’s heart wrenched, but he was also relieved that she was giving a sign of life.

“Sorry, lass. I know that hurts,” He apologized quietly. 

“Jug...” Betty murmured.

“Shh. You're safe. I’m taking care of your wound,” Jughead explained.

“Sweet Pea, what about Sweet Pea?” She said and Jughead pushed her softly back into the pillows.

“We’re going to take care of Sweet Pea too. Can you please think of yourself for once? … Please?... I was fucking scared… don't put yourself in danger like that ever again,” Jughead demanded softly and kissed her hands.

“I just needed to help first. You have one mouth more to feed now, so I had to save as much provisions as I could and Sweet Pea is your best friend. I had to save him,” Betty said and coughed hard.

Jughead quickly filled a ceramic mug with ale, lifted her up, and helped her to drink. She emptied it in one go.

“You're thirsty. You should have said something...” Jughead said.

The thought that he could've lost her nearly killed him, he thought as he looked down at her. She was beautiful, even with her face covered in soot.

“Why didn't you let me do it?” Jughead rasped, slightly afraid of her answer.

“Because I couldn't bear the thought that something might happen to you,” Betty whispered.

Jughead applied a little more tincture onto her wound and said: “Well that's makes two of us.”

“How about you try to rest, while I prepare another bowl of tincture and take care of Sweet Pea,” Jughead suggested,while he took a long piece of fabric to bandage her head.

“You know how to do it?” She asked, impressed.

“I'm quite a good observer as I am fascinated by you and all your knowledge. Besides... so... I can take care of you too,” He said, smiling down at her, and he instinctively leaned down to kiss her lightly.

She blushed a little but smiled. He could do this all day, but was still afraid because they hadn't defined what they were and he wasn't sure either. He just knew that he felt this undeniable desire for Betty Cooper... and that scared him. He had never fallen for someone... He didn’t even know how to love... but he was sure that his desire was so much more than sexual attraction and longing.... he shook his thoughts away for a moment, brushed her forehead with his lips and said:

“Close your eyes and try to sleep, Betts. I'll be right back,” Jughead whispered and went to look for Sweet Pea.

*

When he arrived at Sweet Pea’s house, he was already conscious.

“Hey, mate. How are you?” Jughead asked.

“Better. I need to stand up and thank Betty for saving my ass,” Sweet Pea said and cracked a smile.

“Aye, she did.” Jughead said and explained: “This is a tincture for your wound, a recipe from Betty.”

He took care of Sweet Pea, and after a while Sweet Pea spoke.

“What is going on with you and Goldilocks?”

“Nothing... I just care about her… very much,” Jughead tried to explain.

Sweet Pea watched him intensely and then he said bluntly: “Don't bullshit me! I've never seen you like this around a woman. I can see the sexual tension between you two, but if you would've wanted to just fuck her, you would have already done that. You have feelings for her, mate.”

“What am I supposed to do, Pea? She is barely accepted in the clan... and if I am going all in with her, which is what she deserves, she's gonna be a target. Besides that, what am I supposed to say to her? She's going to think that I am crazy. We’ve known each other for barely three weeks now. I don't even know if she feels the same way about me,” He explained and exhaled deeply.

“Man, you're so in love with Goldilocks,” Sweet Pea said hoarsely.

“Shut up!” Jughead just said, but thought. Shit he was damn right. What was he supposed to do now?...

*

Jughead went back to his place and was surprise and angry to see Betty walking across the room.

“What the hell are doing, Betty? You supposed to be resting,” Jughead said and rushed to her.

“I just wanted to wash myself!” Betty answered apologetically.

“How about I run you a bath in my large wooden tub in the other room,” Jughead suggested.

“You would do that for me?” She asked with wide eyes and a smile on her lips.

“Aye,” He simply said and added in his mind.

“I don't know if can manage it alone. I'd rather just wash myself...” Betty answered sadly.

“I could help you?” As soon as he suggested it, Betty turned crimson red.

“I just want to take care of you. Just like you did it for me. You jumped into that building to protect me. I am the one who should protect you... so please, let me just help you,” He pleaded desperately.

“Wait here, I’ve got an idea.” He grabbed a bucket and went to their fountain, filled it with water, and rushed back.

“What are you doing?” Betty asked him as he hung the bucket over the fireplace.

“I figured, if you won't take a bath,because you're not comfortable with me helping you to take a bath; I’ll just help you to wash yourself while you leave your nightgown on,” Jughead explained.

Betty remained silent and Jughead came to her with the heated water and a cloth.

“It's not that I don't trust you Juggie...” Betty began.

“It's alright, I understand,” He whispered.

She sat on the bed and Jughead started to wash her feet.

“Anything could've happened in there and I was so scared, Betts...” He spoke and enjoyed showing her his dedication like this. He loved to touch her skin, he loved the way her body responded to him, even if it was just a slight shiver. 

He stood up and sat beside her, then he began to wash her face delicately. She wanted to stop him and blushed. 

“Let me, Betts, please. I would never hurt you or do anything you wouldn't want...” Jughead spoke huskily while he washed the soot off of her face.

“I know Jug...” Betty started.

“I think you don't know... I know it's confusing for you. It was for me too. But after today... God, to be afraid that you might die made me realize, what is a name. It isn't you and you didn't belong there anyway. I know that you're afraid of what the others say, because they think you're my whore. But you’re not... you're so much more.

He could see that she held her breath, her eyes still looking confused at him, but there were also glimpses of anticipation and longing.

“What?” Betty whispered. 

“I want you. I won't deny that. But I want all of you. I want this,” He declared and laid his palm over her beating heart.

He didn't know how to describe it because he was too scared to describe it as love, so he just said: “I have feelings for you, Betty, and I won't deny it anymore. I don't care what the others say. If you want me too, this is gonna be your place and we can can discover where this takes us...”

A minute remained with her staying silent.

“I don't what this means too... I think I have feelings for you too, Jug,” She whispered.

He put the piece of cloth aside, grabbing her chin and kissing her lightly.

He noticed the hesitation in her eyes and said: “I should've asked you, sorry.”

She shook her head.

“No, no it's not that. I trust you Jughead. I also trust you in helping me to bathe. It's just... I have bruises on my body because of father and I am ashamed of them. They're blurry, but you can still see them.

Jughead boiled with anger inside. 

He took her face and whispered: “Nobody will never hurt you again. I promise. You are a sight for sore eyes, Betty Cooper, and nothing will ever change that for me.”

Than she took him by surprise when she stood up and said: “I think it's only fair since you trusted me with your life, that I trust you with mine,” and undressed her nightgown.

He wasn't expecting that and couldn't help but stare for a second.

There she stood in all her vulnerability. There were bruises and even light scars all over her, but it didn’t matter... she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

“You're beautiful.” She blushed but not only in her face. Her whole body was covered with a light nuance of redness.

God, he wanted to touch her so badly. He wanted her like nothing else before.

But she deserved to be cherished. She deserved to be pursued, to be courted.

Before he could be tempted to do anything more, she dressed herself again, and then she lost her balance a bit.

Jughead was right by her side, took her into his arms and said: “Alright, enough standing for today, you stubborn lady. I order you to bed rest until tomorrow,” and guided her to bed.

As soon as he laid her into the bed, she closed her eyes and was asleep.

He shook his head and whispered: “Oh, Betty Cooper, I want you and I think I am falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! Here it is!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who'd left a Comment/Bookmark or Kudos on the last chapter. it made my day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my incredible BETA @riverdalenerdlol. you're amazing. love ya so much besti:)   
> Check out her stories she is an amazing talent
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. your thoughts are very important to me
> 
> you also can find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> sending love:*


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> Light PTSD

Entwined

Chapter 6

Confessions

 

Jughead woke up and realized that Betty was tossing and turning around.

He grabbed her and held her tight, otherwise she would hurt herself. Her head was still was wounded.

“Easy, lass, easy. Everything's fine,” murmured Jughead.

“No. No. No. Please,” Betty mumbled, still asleep.

Jughead’s heart wrenched. He didn't know what kind of nightmare was haunting her, but he hated to see her in pain.

He hugged her tight, her face in his chest, secured by his hand.

“Betts, wake up. It's a dream, it's just a dream,” Jughead said a little louder now.

Then she startled a bit and breathed heavily.

“It's alright, lass. It was a dream. Just a dream,” Jughead murmured while he raked his fingers soothingly through her long hair.

“I thought you were dead. Ever since the attack on you happened, I’ve dreamed the same dream over and over again, that I just couldn't save you and you're dying,” She told him and cried against his chest.

“I am pretty much alive lass because you saved me,” Jughead said.

“I know, but what if I can't save you someday,” She said with a broken voice.

“Betts, Betts. Look at me,” Jughead ordered because he knew she was spiraling.

When she looked at him, her face was only millimeter away from his, their breaths grazed their skin delicately as their eyes fell to each others lips.

“I am here. You are the most amazing healer I've ever met. You saved me from serpent poison. You, Betty, are unstoppable and my personal guardian angel. You are laughing at the grim reaper and he's going to surrender. Besides that, I haven't any plans to leave you.”

She chuckled and smiled.

“Ah there it is - that beautiful smile I love so much,” He whispered and brushed her lips with his, feather-like.

As soon as he touched the softness of her lips, a sigh of relief was escaped from him and she whispered: “Every time you kiss me I am afraid it might be the last one.”

“I promise you, it's not going to be the last one. I am just trying to be an honorable man here,” He whispered and joined his lips with hers again, cupping her neck with both palms.

She parted her lips, moaning his name in sweet surrender, and Jughead capitulated. He rolled her onto her back and hovered above her, his mouth devouring hers completely. Tongues, teeth and lips coalesced in passion.

She sighed against his lips and bit his bottom lip. He groaned lightly and his lips wandered to her long neck planting small kisses on it..

“Jug...” Betty sighed

Jughead rested his forehead on hers.

“We should stop,” Jughead whispered.

There was so much hurt in her eyes as soon as the words left his lips that he wished he could take them back. 

She wiggled herself out off under Jughead’s body and stuttered: “It's late. We should get some more sleep.

Fuck, he thought and pleaded:

“Betts...Betts... Come on.”

“It's alright Jughead,” She said, sniffling. He could tell that she was crying.

“Betty,” He began and leaned closer.

“I understand,” Betty just said. “My body is damaged, so you don't want me.”

What? He thought, shocked, and rolled her onto her back once more.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked her.

“I don't know what I have to believe. I've never felt this way before. Like I can't stop thinking about you kissing me. I'm pathetic. I mean, what do I even think I’m doing? I am the enemy’s daughter, I know you'll never choose me... so I thought I could be at least...” Betty stopped and avoided his gaze.

He's heart pounded like crazy. Is it possible that she might feel the same way he did?

 

“You’re never going to be my whore or my mistress,” He began, tilted her head upwards so that she looked at him, and continued: “Because I want you to be more than that, and I won't touch you until we figure this out. Let me find a way... and when you’re willing to have me and willing to be mine, I'm going to touch you everywhere,” He whispered and saw that she was even more confused than she was before. “Please trust me, lass, aye.”

She nodded and he pulled her against his chest again. He didn't know what he was thinking, but it was true. He didn't want her to be his whore or mistress. He knew he loved her and he wanted her by his side. He just didn't know how to tell her that, which was why he hadn’t told her now, though he desperately wanted to. He sighed, kissed the crown of her head and drifted into sleep again.

*

Betty woke up in the morning and her head didn't hurt anymore. She stood up and put her dress and shoes on. Still no pain. That's good, she thought, because she had a plan. She wanted to help the clan, so she thought she might go hunting and surprise them after all the troubles they had.

So she sneaked out of the room, grabbed the the bow and arrows, and went out for a hunt.

*

Jughead woke up and startled immediately when he realized that the spot besides him was empty.

“Shit,” He murmured. 

Did he scared her off? Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He was such an idiot, he thought angrily about himself.

He dressed himself quickly and went outside when he ran right into Betty.

Jughead saw her holding three dead rabbits, and he was furious. He dragged her softly into his house, closing the door.

“Are you out of your mind? You can’t just go out for a hunt without letting me know! Something could've happened to you. It's dangerous out there Betts. How the hell did you hunt that quickly?” He asked wonderingly.

“Well, I learned from the best and the clan had to have something to eat today. It's not much, but it is something,” She just said and Jughead couldn't help but grin.

“You're unbelievable. But please, don't do that again. Just tell me where you are,” He said in relief and caressed her cheek.

She looked away and said: “I probably should get the rabbits ready for today.”

“I hurt you and I am sorry,” Jughead said.

“I just don't know what you want, Jug... what am I for you?” She asked him, her eyes pleading for answers.

He know he needed to tell her something, but could he tell her the truth? Wouldn't it seem like he was crazy? Jughead thought.

Betty just bit on her bottom lip and nodded. “I’ll go prepare the rabbit, I’ll be at Sweet Pea’s. Now you know where I am.” Then she left the house without a word.

*  
“Betts, what are you doing here?” Sweet Pea asked in surprise but with a smile on his lips.

“I just want to take a look at your head and ask if I can prepare the rabbits in here,” Betty told him.

“You went hunting? Alone?” Sweet Pea asked and added: “I didn't get the chance to thank you in person for saving my ass. Thanks, Goldilocks.” 

“My pleasure. Your head looks pretty good though,” Betty thanked and stated.

“Aye. He learned from the best,” Sweet Pea answered and Betty blushed.

“Thank you. Where do you keep the tools?” asked Betty.

“Over there,” He gestured and asked: “What happened with you and Jughead? He screwed it up, huh?”

“I'm not talking about this with you, Pea,” Betty declined and started to skin the rabbits.

“Just give him time, Betts. He's just as confused as you are and he can't handle that you're a tough ass lass,” Sweet Pea explained, grinning.

Betty couldn't hide the happy smile on her face and couldn't ignore that her heart was beating faster at the thought that Jughead might have the same feelings for her as she had for him. Love. Was this love? She didn't know. It felt like it. Or at least it felt like the bards always used to sing about. But was she really allowed to dream and hope of such things? The fate was never on her side in the past... Her mind reeled. 

She shook her head to put the thought aside and said: “Thank you, Pea,” and smiled at him.

*

One hour later...

When Betty walked across the fields with the prepared rabbit meat on the way back to Jughead’s house, she saw Archie and a large man of the Serpents talking. She thought his name was Tall Boy.

“We have to find another way to get rid of him. None of our plans have worked. Not even the subtle one with the fire...And who would've known that she would save the provisions, Sweet Pea, and Jughead... twice. We’ll never get the place of the clan leader like that.”

Betty gasped as she hid behind a house's wall and covered her mouth with her hands, so she wouldn't make a sound and get caught.

They did it. They did everything, she thought and ran back to Jughead as fast as she could.

When she arrived there, she was out of breath, panting and crying. Jughead stood up immediately.

He rushed to her, cupped her face and asked: “What’s wrong?”

“I've overheard Archie and Tall Boy... oh my, Jughead, you have to believe me,” Betty pleaded.

Jughead’s face turned serious and he nodded.

“They did it. They attacked you and the storage house!” She told him.

He looked shocked and furious at the same time.

“Why?” Jughead rasped out.

“Because they want to become the clan leader,” Betty explained further.

She saw the realization and rage on his face.

He wanted to leave the house, but Betty stopped him: “No, Jug, they are dangerous!”

“I'm not afraid of them,” Jughead just said.

“I know. But if you go there now, they will say that I brainwashed you or something. I just don't want you get hurt. We need another plan. We need to prove it...” Betty said.

He just nodded and and asked: “Any suggestions?”

“I could provoke them until they say it, and you and Sweet Pea could be there as a witness to hear them say it.”

“That's brilliant, lass,” He said enthusiastically, but Betty could hear his sarcasm. “Not over my fucking dead body, Betts. Archie threatened to kill you.” He emphasized every single word.

“Jug, nothing is going to happen,” Betty tried to convince him.

“I said no,” He said louder and she flinched a bit.

He scoffed in frustration before he continued in the same intensity: “I almost lost you in that stupid fire because of those bloody bastards. You got almost hit by an arrow with snake poison.”

“The arrow hit you, not me, Jughead,” Betty stated calmly, yet a little annoyed. 

“But it could've hit you,” He almost yelled at her and his eyes were a mixture of emotions, spitting fire, but she could also see the vulnerability flickering in them.

“I just can't lose you. I’ll deal with this on my own.” Jughead turned around and stormed out of the house. He slammed the door shut. Betty rushed behind him, wanting nothing more than to stop him, but he was too fast. The door shut closed in front of her face and she heard him lock her in.

She slammed against the door with her palm, like her life would depend on it, despite all wits. Old pictures of her being trapped by her father began popping up.

Suddenly her head hurt and she held it in her palm, trying to stop the memories in her head: “No, No, No. He's not your father,” She whimpered and sunk onto the floor against the cold iron door, silently praying that the images in her mind were just an illusion...

*

Jughead was boiling with rage. Archie and Tall Boy were going to confess, no matter what it took. They not only ambushed and betrayed him... They threatened Betty’s life, too. He could've lost her and it hurt even more that it almost happened because of his own men. He shouldn't have locked Betty in the house, but he had no other choice... he had to do it to keep her safe, he thought while he stormed to Sweet Pea’s house.

Jughead knocked once, entered the house without permission and asked: “Sweets, I need you, can you come with me? I know who's trying to kill me and burned down the storage house.”

“Who?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Archie and Tall Boy, those fucking traitors. They are going to be lucky if I don't kill them.”

“I knew it,” Sweet Pea hissed. “Those fucking bastards.”

“I need you as my witness when they confess and to report it with me to the other clan members when I exile them,” Jughead asked of him.

Sweet Pea just nodded firmly. They grabbed their swords and Jughead went with his most loyal disciple to get his redemption.

He slammed the door of Archie’s house open.

“Well, well, what a coincidence, that I find both men I've been looking for are gathered together,” Jughead said with an iron face. He and Sweet Pea grabbed their swords and backed them against the wall.

“So. Archie, tell me what is this small gathering about? Are you planning how to kill me the next time? Or maybe even Betty so she won't be able to heal me, huh?” Jughead asked him, pushing harder against Archie’s throat.

Archie just laughed and said: “I always would've been the better leader and Hal knows that too. That's one thing Hal's always been right about. You need to get out of the way.”

“So you confess that you've tried to kill me twice?” Jughead asked, leaving no space to argue. His face twisted with rage, his eyes were as dark as demons.

Jughead couldn't believe that a man whom he had know, since they were kids had tried to kill him. He was hurt and so full of rage. 

“Say it. Say it right to my face,” He demanded lividly.

When Archie remained silent Jughead yelled: “Say it!” 

“I did try to kill you, Jughead! What are you gonna do now? Kill me?” Archie asked and Jughead couldn't how much hate was lingering in Árchie’s eyes.

“No. That would be too good for you. I am gonna take the one thing you never had - Because you never appreciated your father, nor the Serpents.-- You're exiled! You both are: immediately.

“If you do this, you're gonna regret it,” Archie hissed.

“You've signed your destiny, Arch, and I have made my choice,” Jughead said sternly.

“Let’s drag them outside.” Jughead ordered.

When they dragged them outside, the other clan members already surrounded them like vultures.

“Serpents, we have a traitor in our midst. Or actually two. They confessed that they wanted to kill me twice, in front of a witness. He gestured towards Sweet Pea and he said: “I've heard their confession. They tried to kill our leader.”

“You know how the rules are. No Serpent will be left behind or betrayed. So I made a choice as the leader. Immediate exile,” Jughead spoke loud and dragged them to the path of the forest. 

Jughead just gave Archie one last look and spoke: “May God be with you, Archie Andrews and Tall Boy,” and gave them a last push into the woods.

“I swear you're gonna regret this, Jones,” Archie hissed.

“I never want to see you again,” Jughead just said and kept his face stern.

Then he just turned around and said: “I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of today.”

He walked right back to Betty: the only person who was keeping him sane and sheltered now.

*

Jughead tried to open the door, but it was hard. Something blocked it. He tried to shove it with more pressure and then peeked through the small gap, he made.

He saw Betty sitting in front of the door, she seemed almost lifeless.

“Betty...” Jughead whispered, horrified, and pushed the door open a little bit more so he could get in.

He knelt towards her and grabbed her hands gently, which where curled up.

“Betts, hey. Look at me,” Jughead said softly.

He raised her head and swallowed harshly at the sight of it. Her eyes, which were always so full of life, were hollow. 

He just took her into his arms and carried her to his bed, away from the hard floor.

“You said you would never let me go back to him,” She said brokenly. Her eyes were shallow, yet filled with pain.

“You aren't there, Betty… you're here with me. Safe... I will never let you go there again. Please... come back to me Betts,” He pleaded hoarsely and uncurled her fingers. While he laid beside her, Betty’s eyes came to life again and he saw the tears dwelling in them.

“I'm here,” She whispered as her mind slowly drifted back into reality.

“Yes you are. I never going to let you go back there, I promise,” Jughead said and kissed her forehead.

“I was so scared that something might happen to you and then you locked the door and I just lost it. He came back in my mind, but I felt everything. Every hit like it was real. I’m sorry,” Betty whimpered as he pulled her closer to his chest.

Fuck - the door. Why didn't he think of that? He thought and cursed himself for it.

“Don't you dare apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn't have locked you in. I'll never do it again.”

She nodded with a ragging breath and whispered: “I'm happy you're back and nothing happened to you.”

He hugged her tighter and kissed the crown of her head. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being close to her, holding her in his arms.

She was the enemy’s daughter and showed him more loyalty and surrender than his whole clan – despite Sweet Pea – ever did.

He was done of being afraid what the others may think. He was done to being scared. She deserved the truth and she deserved to know how he felt. So he whispered into her hair, his voice hoarse with emotions:

“I think I love you, Betts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Here it is finally the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for every comments bookmark or kudos on the last chapter it meant the world for me!
> 
> Thank you as well to my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol you are amazing and I love you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think I'm kinda insecure about this chapter and I always love to know what you think!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love:*


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Warning: used of harsh language

Entwined

Chapter 7

Decisions 

“I think I love you, Betty Cooper, ” she heard Jughead say. She thought she might have misheard him.

“What?” She whispered and looked at him. His eyes looked softly at her, filled with such a vulnerability she had never seen in them.

“Aye. I've fallen in love with you like Tristan fell in love with Isolde. We're star crossed, just like them. But I guess in love and death we don't decide,” Jughead repeated.

“I think I love you too, Juggie,” She whispered softly and felt her heart race in her chest.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her longingly.

Her words made his heart swell. He hadn’t known how much he craved to hear those words until they were finally said. Jughead deepened the kiss and delved his tongue into her mouth. He felt dizzy just by kissing her. Jughead didn't know where they would go from here. He needed to talk to the clan. He wanted it to make official and maybe even marry her someday soon, because as he said before, there's no way she's going to be his mistress or whore. She deserves more and wanted more, he thought.

When he ended the kiss they both smiled and she asked: “What are we gonna do now?”

Jughead brushed some loose hair out of her face.

“I am going to figure it out. All I know is that I want to be with you and didn't want to hide or deny my feelings anymore. Just give me some time to figure things out, aye.”

What he didn't know... was that it needed to be figured out sooner than he thought...

*  
Two hours later... in the Evening.

Jughead sat at the table, writing letters to the other clans for help and donations of provisions as someone suddenly knocked on his door.

“Aye,” Jughead said and the door opened. 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, I've heard you have something that belongs to me. Something that walked away. I want it back!” 

“Hal Cooper, I already asked myself how long it would take for you to come here. I am afraid she's not leaving with you. I won't let that happen.”

“You snake, you think you can demand something from ME?” Hal asked and laughed sardonically. 

“My daughter has obligation to Sir Mantle. If that were not the case, you could have her, fuck and kill. I don't care. She was a thorn in my side anyway. She’s a naughty little chit that hasn’t honored her father once and needs to be tamed.”

Jughead hated this man. There was no way he would hand Betty to him. Over his dead body, he thought furiously.

He needed to find a way, a solution. He needed to make a decision.

He got an idea and hoped Betty won't mind this little lie and plan, which might cost him everything and only fuel Hal's hate more. But Jughead could just think about one thing:

Keeping Betty safe.

“I assume. She is promised to Mantle?” Jughead asked

Hal got suspicious and asked: “Why do you ask?” His eyes twinkled dangerously.

“Because she is already married to me, and we already consummated the marriage. She's not a virgin anymore,” Jughead said and just prayed that Betty wouldn't kill him for this lie. He didn't care what kind of consequence he would have to face from Hal.

All he cared about was Betty.

“Well, like I said I wouldn't care about her if the circumstances were different. But now Betty has a worth you won't be able to repay,” Hal stated like she would be some cattle he was selling on the market.

“No price is too high for me to save her from your torment,” Jughead said fiercely.

Hal Cooper burst out into loud laughter. 

“I bet you can't pay 50 gold coins,” he answered with a knowing smile

Hal was right. He couldn't, but Jughead chose to lie again: “Give me one week and I'll pay you.”

Betty’s father impressively raised one eyebrow and answered: “Though I haven't another need for her because you couldn't keep your cock inside your pants, I am willing to do this. If you can't pay your debts in a week, I am coming for her and I will sell her to some kingdom house as a whore or slave.”

Jughead was livid and wanted to cut Hal’s throat, but he knew he had to restrain himself and stay calm.

“You're the most disgusting man I’ve ever met!” Jughead answered instead.

“And you're the most pathetic one. You don't know how to run a piece of land or a clan if you get whipped by a woman’s cunt that easily. Willing to risk your clan’s existence by creating more unnecessary debts. It is your choice to lead your clan into misery, but it will be my victory,” Hal answered. Jughead remained silent. His eyes were speaking volumes instead.

“See you in a week then, Jones,” Hal said and left Jughead’s house.

*

Betty was on her way back from the forest when she saw him from afar. Her father. Her heart was beating in her chest. Her throat felt like someone was choking her, she couldn’t breathe or fill her lungs with air. She didn't know how, but somehow she was able to move and hide herself among the trees.

What is he doing here? How did he find her? Oh my god what if Jughead had gotten hurt by her father? As soon as she was sure that her father couldn't see her anymore, she ran to Jughead’s house.

*

She arrived there breathing heavily. She rushed right into his arms.

“Betty,” Jughead breathed, relieved, and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I saw my father! Was he here? Did he hurt you? He was coming for me, right? Oh God, I put you all in danger. And it's all because of me,” she said, beginning to cry and spiral.

“Betty, Betty, Betty.” He tried to get through her, but she continued: “I have to leave for your safety! I have to leave. What if he kills you? What if he kills you?” She cried harder.

His eyes widened in panic. He captured her face between his palms and said determinedly: “Betty, stop! Alright, stop! You don't have to leave. I am fine, he didn't hurt me. I already discussed everything with him.”

Confusion was written all over her face.

“I don't understand... he didn't come for me?” Betty asked, surprised.

“Aye. He did. He wanted to take you back to marry someone else, but I told him that he couldn't marry you to Sir Mantle, because you were already married...” Jughead began to explain.

More confusion flushed over Betty’s face.

Jughead waited a bit, caressing her cheeks. Looking at her it became even more clear that he never wanted someone else more. He would've even suggested this plan without declaring his love to her. But now, as he did, his decision became even more clear. Deep down he just hoped that Betty would agree to it, knowing that his intentions weren't just diplomatic, but also – or mostly - out of love.

Suddenly, his voice sounded more vulnerable than he wanted it to be. As he clarified, his voice was barely a whisper: “To me.”

She looked at him for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity too. He looked into her forest green eyes filled with confusion. He waited for her to realize what he said, his ocean blue eyes not leaving her face, silently pleading for an answer.

Jughead couldn't stand the silence anymore and asked quietly: “Betty?”

Still no answer, though he saw the realization slowly sink in.

He panicked and rambled: “I don't know what I was thinking to make up such a lie in front of your father... but I just wanted to keep you safe... we don't need to marry the traditional way, if you don't want to. We can do a handfasting... or we don’t have to get married at all...”

“Jug...” She said but he continued: “It was a rushed idea. I just thought since I declared my love to you earlier today and you said it back to me... I thought, it might be not such a bad solution. That’s if you’re willing to have me.” 

And then she finally smiled at him and captured his face tenderly with hers, leaning forward and kissing him.

Jughead couldn't believe his luck, that she actually giving him the non verbal version of a 'yes'.  
He was constantly caressing her cheeks while he melted into the kiss. He was bathing in the feeling of her lips on his.

But he still felt insecure. He knew it was ridiculous that the kiss as a silent answer spoke volumes and he shouldn't need a verbal confirmation in addition to it. His heart was stronger than his mind and so he asked in a whisper, his forehead resting on hers because he couldn't bear any lack of contact of her: “Is that a yes, Betts?”

Betty smiled from ear to ear, nodding repeatedly and said: “Aye. Aye. It's a yes.”

Jughead smiled so hard that his face hurt when he leaned in and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. 

He was the luckiest bastard in whole fucking Ireland, he thought, and twirled her around, feeling nothing but joy when he heard her giggle against his lips. 

“You make me so happy!” He said, kissing her again. They stumbled to his bed and fell on it.

Their eyes fixed for a moment.

Then she said in awe: “I can't believe you want to marry me.”

“I can't believe you said yes,” Jughead answered, admiring her face.

“But was my father that easy to handle? I can't believe that,” Betty asked in disbelief.

His face changed immediately and Betty asked: “Jug. What did he want?”

Jughead exhaled deeply and said: “He wanted to take you back because of your arranged marriage. So I said you are already married and that we already consummated the marriage.” She blushed at that.

“I had to say that. I won't pressure you into anything... he basically said that I have to pay for you in a week, otherwise he's coming back to get you, and will sell you to be some slave in a king’s house,” He spoke further. He didn't want to tell her that, but she deserved to know why he decided the way he did.

He saw her eyes widen in panic and she whispered: “How can he be that cruel?!”

“I don't know, but I promise you with my heart and my soul that I am not gonna let that happen. You will never have to go back there no matter what it takes and besides that, I have to admit that it was also a highly selfish decision. I can't let the woman I love go, unless you want to go,” he reassured her

“My father just hates you because you’re such a good soul and so much of a better man... leader, than he ever could be...how much do you have to pay for me?” 

“I won't tell you that, Betts. I don't want you to feel like a whore I bought or something...” Jughead answered.

“Tell me, please,” Betty begged.

“50 gold coins,” Jughead said.

She sat up in a second and said: “No, you can't do this! It’s going to be your ruin. I can't be the reason for that.” 

“It is already settled, Betts. Don't worry. I’ll figure something out. If I pay him we won't be able to buy any food or clothes at the market, but we can still go for a hunt.

“I might have an idea,” Betty said suddenly.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow, but was intrigued.

“What if I offer my healing services to the whole town? We could spread the word that I healed you from snake poison, which is nearly impossible when you don't have herbal knowledge. Then we could collect money and food as payment. Food from the poor people, money from the more wealthy people,” Betty suggested.

Jughead shook his head astonishingly and answered: “This could work and even save our asses. How are you so fucking smart?” He asked and kissed her passionately as she fell back into the pillows.

He laid his forehead against hers as he hovered above her.

Jughead didn't know if he was just obsessed, but he was lost for this woman. It seemed more and more like destiny for him to be with her. The star crossed lovers, turned into soulmates who were meant to be together. Maybe it was God’s plan. God worked in mysterious way,s and who knows, maybe the daughter of his enemy was the key to peace and independence and love. Jughead didn't want to wait anymore. He loved her, he wanted to marry her – so why wait? He thought. So he asked: 

“Betts, I know it might seem rushed... but would you marry me tonight?” His eyes looked at her in hope and anticipation, but also fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies . Here is the new chapter sorry that it is so short But I wanted to update a chapter of each of my stories this week, so you didn't have to wait that long next week's will be larger I promise but I hope you like it anyway let me know what you think your thoughts are like always very important to me.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who left bookmark comment or kudos on the last chapter! I really appreciate every one of them and it really made my day!
> 
> And last but not least I want to paint my Beta @riverdalenerdlol you are a gem as always.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy sending love


	8. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Celtic mythology
> 
> Handfasting ceremony
> 
> Smut

Entwined

Chapter 8

Sacred

Betty was a little bit disappointed, but maybe he just didn't want to rush things because of the clan, and postpone the wedding. She understood that. Not all members of the clan trusted her as much as Jughead and Sweet Pea did. Jughead had to be careful. Putting all the feelings aside he was still the leader of the Jones clan and she was the daughter of the Cooper clan. She understood his need to act considerably and diplomatically, but she couldn't ignore the small sting it left in her heart, even when she knew how ridiculous that might be. She thought this as she woke up and was looking at the beautiful man laying beside her.

“Are you watching me while I am asleep?” Jughead mumbled. Betty blushed immediately and looked away.

“I am going to be your husband, so lay your eyes on me as often as you want. I am never going to stop looking at you either from the moment when you become my wife,” He said smugly and brushed his lips against hers feather-like.

“You still want to marry me?” She asked happily and her face lit up.

“Aye. Sure as hell I want it,” Jughead said fiercely and rolled her playfully onto her back, now hovering above her. She giggled happily in response.

“I love it when you laugh. My goal as your husband will be to make you smile and laugh as often as I can,” He declared and looked at her with such a longing and desire that it made her shiver.

Jughead brushed her hair out of her face and whispered: “I am so happy that you said yes. I’m sorry I didn't hold my word about yesterday night, but I just figured you deserve something special,” Jughead apologized.

“It's alright. I know you’re their leader and you have to do things considerably,” Betty answered.

“No. They have no say in this decision. That's not it. I just want it to be memorable for you. When we have the money, we will do a great feast after we go to the church. But I also want our handfasting ceremony to be special,” Jughead declared

“Everything with you is special,” Betty said quietly and he smiled and kissed her. God, she would never get tired of this feeling. Kissing him was amazing and made her head spin. The unfamiliar heat in her core came back and she knew she wanted more, even if she didn't know what she wanted exactly.

She couldn't stop kissing him, it was like an addiction. Like a magic spell. Their lips and tongues moved in sync, devouring each other. Her hands moved to his hair. She needed to touch him so badly it was almost unbearable.

Jughead groaned into her mouth, which only made her skin tingle even more. What was this? It should be scaring her, but she felt more excited then scared.

She ended the kiss because she needed to catch a breath, their breaths mingling and grazing each others skin.

“Jug… Is it always like this? All I want is to touch you,” Betty said.

“That is called sexual attraction. It's passion. It's good. Especially when two people love each other and are married,” Jughead said.

“I never understood my fathers views on it. He always said that sexuality is a sin... but if it feels that good, how can it be a sin?” She asked with a shaking head.

“What do you think about it?” Jughead asked and really seemed to be interested in her.

“I don't think it's a sin, if it would be one. Why are we feeling that way? I think it is natural, pure. Some kind of the nature of the way human beings are, sacred as nature itself as long as we worship it as something natural and sacred and don't take it for granted. For me it isn't a sin. It's a sacred union...” She started to explain. 

Jughead couldn't stop looking at her. How was it possible that with each day they spent together, he was even more drawn to her.

“You’re very smart, Betty,” Jughead said, smiling and putting a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

She blushed furiously and said: “That's at least how I think it should be, though I know now nothing about it.” As soon as she said it she turned crimson red.

He sensed that she got a little uncomfortable, but he didn't know if it was because of her lack of experience or that she was so open about her thought on that topic.

“Don't worry. It all comes with time. Trust me. It's a Journey… and let me tell you something. I've never been married before. I've been with woman, aye, but I never loved one of them. So for me it’s also going to be a sacred experience. We're in this boat together, Betts, aye,” He tried to calm her nerves.

She just nodded and smiled.

Then their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jughead stood up and opened the door.

“Hey, Jug. We have nothing to eat again, so we have to go for a wild hunt,” Sweet Pea greeted and complained.

“Aye, take Betty with you. I have something I have to take care of,” Jughead suggested.

“Goldie is the better hunter anyway. But what do you have to take care of?” Sweet Pea asked curiously. Jughead looked to see if Betty was still in bed so she wouldn't hear him, then whispered then to Pea. “I asked her to marry me. She said yes, so I want to surprise her with a private and intimate handfasting ceremony, secure from some of the envious and mistrusting gazes of some other clan members before the official announcement.” 

“Hahaha. You fucking lucky bastard. Come here,” Sweet Pea cheered euphorically, pulled him into a tight hug and gave a soundful smooch on top of his head.

“Come on, bláth. Let’s go for hunt.” Sweet Pea winked at Betty.

“Give me five minutes and I am all yours,” Betty said and hopped out of bed.

“Hey,” He complained and she rushed towards him, standing up on her toes and kissing his cheek lightly. 

“My heart belongs to you, Juggie,” she said, sneaked out of the man’s sight, and into the other room of the house.

“Mate, you're so whipped, but I don't blame you in the slightest. At least you finally got some balls.” Sweet Pea grinned and shook his head in amusement. 

*

Later in the Evening...

Betty came back from the forest and was surprised to see the floor lit up by in form of a celtic knot.

Then she saw Jughead. He looked very handsome – he always did – his raven hair had fallen, one unruly curl waving rebelliously over his forehead.

Jughead smiled at her and she asked with a gasp: “Jug, this is wonderful. What is all this?”

“This, M'lass, is the preparation for our private handfasting ceremony. I thought it might be nicer for you if we do it alone first, but with all the sacredness of course. We will be husband and wife after this ceremony – legally – I just thought you'd be more comfortable that way,” Jughead declared, looking at her hopefully.

She was stunned. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. It almost seemed like a fairytale. Betty wanted to say so many things, but her mind was blurry by the feeling of anticipation.

“Betts?” he asked, a little nervous.

“I don't have a wedding dress,” She just managed to say quietly.

He exhaled deeply and said while smiling: “Look to your right,” He demanded softly.

There was a folded wedding dress and a crown of wildflowers. 

“I didn’t have enough silver coins for the veil, but I thought this might please you even more, since you have a large connection with nature,” Jughead explained.

“It’s beautiful, Jug,” She answered with glassy eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment, his eyes pleading for an answer from her.

Then she took off her dress shamelessly and put the wedding dress on, her eyes burning into his, giving him the silent answer he needed. She stepped into the celtic circle and so did he. It was a nonverbal gesture of their willingness to commit themselves to one another in the sacred bond of marriage.

*  
The moment she took her dress off, Jughead couldn't help but stare at her. Her skin flushed and was illuminated by the candle’s light. She didn't seem to care that he stared because her eyes were burning into his.

Jughead’s heart raced in his chest, this action and nonverbal conversation. It said so much more than words ever could. 

When she put on her wedding dress, the air got stuck in his lungs. She looked so beautiful in the dress, with her loose braid, some untamed curls playing around her features. It all framed her pure and innocent smile with a little touch of wilderness. She looked like a fairy queen of the forest.

When Jughead stepped forward into the inner of the celtic knot, it felt like he was stepping into a new life, a new stage of awareness. He was ready to welcome the union and connection of mind, body, and spirit.

Ready for two souls become one, to share their path for a lifetime.

They stepped forward. It was like their bodies were working on their own, knowing exactly what to do and where they belonged.

When he stood in front of her, he could practically feel the strong energy radiating between them.

After another long moment of silence, he finally found his voice to speak. 

“The celtic knot symbolizes the trinity. Our marriage will symbolize many forms of the trinity. The trinity of love: spirit, body and soul. The rings interwoven in it symbolize there's no beginning and no end, two souls just belonging to each other and what will become. 

But the celtic knot also symbolizes the trinity of paths in life: past, present and future. This is everything that formed you the way you are. This is what I want to share with you. 

My past, my present, my future. My spirit. My body. My soul...” He took his knife out of its shaft and handed it to her together with his other hand. She took his right hand in hers, laying it open and vulnerable. Betty knew what she had to do and waited for his next words. His eyes were fixed with hers and he spoke: “My blood.” She cut into his flesh until fresh blood was leaking out: the symbol of life. His life.

Their eyes locked and then she spoke: “This is what I want to share with you. My past.” She laid her hand into his. Showing her soul to him. Her torment in form of crescent moon scars. Her eyes met his again and then she continued: “My present, my future.” She handed him the knife while she continued: “My spirit. My body. My soul.” She spoke loud and clear, meaning every word. He looked into her eyes. She could see through his soul and so could she as they exchanged their pain from the past, love from the present, and trust from the future spoken through their sapphire blue and emerald green irises. Then she spoke the final words, which were her sign of trust in him. 

“My blood.” 

He cut into her palm, his eyes burning into hers along with all the awe he felt for her and this act of trust reflecting in them.

Then he laid the knife down and grabbed into the thick layers of his plaid, pulling out a hidden, folded piece of cloth assembled with the same colors of tartan as his his plaid: the colors of the Serpent clan. 

Jughead unfolded it while he intertwined his hand with hers, their blood connecting, mixing, becoming one. He spoke while he tied their hands together gently.

“Today I am holding the hands of my loyal companion and soulmate,   
young and strong and full of love for you,  
I am standing here, promising to love you forever on our wedding day.  
These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together we build our future.  
These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years  
and will comfort you like no other.

These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind.  
These are the hands that will wipe tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.  
These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children.  
These are the hands that will help you hold your family together as one.  
These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.  
And these are the hands that – even when wrinkled and aged – will still be reaching for yours  
and expressing the same tenderness they do today with just a touch.” 

He felt her shiver as he spoke these vows of his love and the blessing of their joined hands. Tears were streaming down her face as she repeated these solemn promises and sacred blessings:

“Today I am holding the hands of my loyal companion and soulmate,  
young and strong and full of love for you,  
I am standing here, promising to love you forever on our wedding day.  
These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together we build our future.  
These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years  
and will comfort you like no other.

These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind.  
These are the hands that will wipe tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.  
These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children.  
These are the hands that will help you hold your family together as one.  
These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.  
And these are the hands that – even when wrinkled and aged – will still be reaching for yours  
and expressing the same tenderness they do today with just a touch.” 

Jughead pulled out two tiny silver rings, engraved with entwined serpents as symbol for their unity. 

“I had them made by the blacksmith of the clan. I know it's not much, but there was no way that I was going to marry you without a ring. These rings are made out of the same piece of silver,” He declared with a raspy voice and a smile playing on his lips.

She smiled through tears when he took her other shaking hand in his. 

He slowly slid the ring on her finger and spoke: “I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third--” He grimaced a little and added: “Jughead, do take thee, Elizabeth-- Betty Cooper, to be my lawfully wedded wife. With my goods I thee endow, with my body I thee worship . . ." He heard her gasp a little at his last words, and he couldn't ignore the jolt of arousal and anticipation that raged through his body either. He finished:

". . . in sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, so long as we both shall live.”

Betty, fully crying now, took the ring and spoke the holy ring vows, while she slid it onto Jughead’s ring finger:

“I, Elizabeth… Betty Cooper, do take thee, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third--” She giggled a bit after she said his full name and apologized, but he didn't blame her in the slightest. His real, full name was beyond ridiculous. That's why decided to go with the nickname. He smiled at her and then she continued: “Jughead, to be my lawful wedded husband. With my goods I thee endow, with my body I thee worship . . “ Her voice quivered lightly at those last words, well aware of the implication, before she finished:

". . . in sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, so long as we both shall live.”

Their eyes locked. Jughead stepped towards her, capturing her face tenderly between his palms and leaned forward to seal this high and holy matrimony with a longing kiss. Before his lips collided with hers, he caressed her cheeks.

“You’re my wife,” He whispered, full of awe, and his lips finally found hers.

He bathed in that moment and enjoyed it. Yes, he had kissed her a couple of times before, but this time she was his wife. Jughead still was affected from the immensity of the ceremony. He was well aware of her trust and beyond proud that she had chosen him to be her husband. He kissed her with every fiber of his being, letting her feel all his awe and adoration for her. He delved his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it with a little sigh of pleasure, her hands holding his face like a treasure, sliding down to his neck, tickling his delicate skin and making the tiny hairs on his skin raise.

She mimicked his rhythm and soon they it became a sensual synergy, both never wanting it to end. 

Oh wouldn't end it tonight. He would kiss her into oblivion, worship every inch of her she was willing to give. 

She broke the kiss, gasping for air, resting her forehead on his. Her eyes looked into his, confused but at the same time crystal clear.

“Jug...” She whispered against his lips, her meadow green a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, asking him the silent question of what would come next.

“Come with me, Betts. I want to show you something,” He said softly. Jughead took her hand and led her to the room behind their master room. She rarely went in there, but she knew it was okay. Jughead had lit the fireplace before he prepared the ceremony in the other room. Now the new room was filled with a cozy warmth. He led her to one of his wooden chests. He opened it and pulled out beautiful, delicate, bronze tiara. There was an emerald in the middle that was captured by the bronze, forged like flower ranks on the sides.

“Every queen has to be crowned,” He rasped and placed the tiara on her head. “Especially when she's a serpent queen.” When he crowned her, he took her vision in and added huskily: “My serpent queen.” 

His ocean blue changed into midnight blue as soon he spoke those words, which made her shiver. He stepped forward, grabbed her chin softly and kissed her.

She still shivered and he asked softly: “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Betty answered.

He didn't know if she lied, but he could see that she was nervous.

“How about I prepare the large wooden tub. Would you like to do that?”

“Aye,” She answered quietly,

“Here. Take my plaid in the meantime,” He suggested, undressed, and laid it gently over her shoulders. She wrapped herself into it and he immediately thought that one day he wanted to make love to her like this: only slightly covered with his plaid.

Putting that thought out of his mind for the time being, he prepared the tub. When he was ready, he put some sandalwood oil into the water and came back to her. He tenderly took his plaid from her shoulders, kissed thee crook of her neck and said: “The bath is ready, my queen.” 

When she was about to open the lacing of the dress, he stopped her: “Let me help you.”

He stepped in front her, unlacing her like a gift. He pulled the silk band out of every opening. Shank by shank. His fingers brushed her breast lightly over the fabric unintentionally. Oh man, who was he fooling? Of course it was intentionally and he enjoyed the fact that it made her shiver every single time he did it.

When he was done, Betty whispered hoarsely: “There's lacing at the back of the dress too.” 

Jughead grinned mischievously, stepping behind her and skimming his lips along her neck before he whispered hoarsely into her ear. “I know. I bought it,” he said and began unlacing the backside of the dress while his lips were flying over her skin, placing small kisses everywhere he could reach.

When opened it all the way, he shoved it it slowly over her shoulders. It fell down to the floor within mere seconds. He heard her breathing a little heavily and then she surprised him as her nightgown followed. There she stood now, naked and vulnerable in front him with her backside. She looked like she could be chiseled, like a monument of a celtic goddess, thought Jughead and traced his fingertips along her fading bruises. 

Betty shivered under his touch and whispered insecurely: “I know they are ugly.”

“No. They’re the signs of your torment, and now they are mine too. We are a union now. In Spirit, body and mind. Remember?” He repeated his vows and kissed one of the bruises on her shoulder. 

Her head fell onto his chest, seeking comfort. 

Then much to Betty’s surprise, he started to open her braid, untangling it. He let his fingers rake through her curls, which fell down her back like liquid gold and ended just above the defined line of her backside. 

She swayed her hair and they fell over her shoulder. Jughead walked in front of her again and took her vision in for a moment. He stood there just in awe for his wife. She looked, in fact, like a dryad and he was falling under her spell irrevocably. His fingers twitched with urge to touch her, same as his cock, but instead, he just offered her a hand and led her to the wooden tub. They had the whole night ahead and he planned to take his time to cherish her and to show her how desirous it could be.

Betty reached for her crone and wanted to take it off, but he stopped her and said: “No, leave it on.” His voice was thick and raspy with lust.

She climbed up the three stairs, stepped into the tub, and let herself sink into the water. He grabbed a large piece of cloth, dipped it onto the hot water and squeezed it out over her shoulder.

He could see her breast rise and sink under the water surface as he gently washed her shoulders. He could feel the arousal rush into his shaft, making him harden even more than he already was. Her eyes looked at him questioningly before she finally asked: “Will you join me?” Her eyes were a mixture of insecurity and yearning. 

He smiled and and answered: “Do you want me to join you, Betts?”

“Aye. You're my husband,” She said with a smile.

He smiled back, stood up and began to undress himself. 

Betty couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was devouring him with her now desire-clouded eyes, just as he did before with her. He climbed into the bathtub beside her and she began to wash him as well with a little blush on her face. “I don't know why I’m so nervous. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I took care of you for over a week. I even helped you to use the bathroom,” She admitted embarrassingly.

He grabbed her chin tilted her head lightly. “Because it's different, Betts...I know what the traditions say, but I don't care... I care about you. I love you and I want you. But I want you to want me too. I won't hurt you and I am not demanding anything from you,” He declared honorably. 

“And what if I want you too?” Betty asked in a whisper.

Instead of answering, he just smirked and kissed her. The kiss turned quickly into a passionate one. He found the velvety feel of her tongue and swiped against it. Soon she kissed him with the same fire and urgency. He shifted a bit, now hovering above her. Her nipples rubbed against his chest, peeked and darkened. His hands wandered to her breasts, gently caressing them, brushing her hard nipples with the pad of his thumb. Her eyes darkened even more, small sighs escaping her lips. She blushed and he whispered: “No, Betts let me hear you. I want to hear and see what I can do to you.” With that he took one of her peaked nipples into his eager, hot mouth.

She gasped and moaned when he sucked on it leisurely.

These were sounds of heaven for sure, and a sudden obsession to elicit as many sounds like that out of her overwhelmed him.

Her her hips began to grind against him and he groaned at the feeling, even if it was just a small touch. No woman before had aroused him that much with even the slightest touch. She set him on fire, awakened him, and was the long overdue cure for his tortured soul all at the same time. It was a magical, almost cathartic combination he couldn't resist. But more than that, he didn't want to.

“Sorry,” Betty murmured.

“No, Betts. Don't apologize for being in pleasure. I’m your husband. It should be my creed to know how to pleasure you. Show what you feel, tell me what you like,” He whispered in her ear, his hand now traveling downwards. “God, you're so beautiful. I can't believe you’re my wife,” He whispered and tugged her bottom tentatively. His hands traveled to her thighs, caressing them feather-like. She opened her legs for him on instinct and whimpered against his mouth. 

God, he wanted her so bad. Jughead had never felt such an unbearable need to be inside a woman more than this... to become one with her, be consumed by each other. It scared him, even. But besides that, he welcomed this new feeling with every fiber of his being. He finally found her soft fuzz, which covered her slick, sensitive folds and core. 

As soon as he touched her folds, her eyes snapped open, looking at him with dark, lustful eyes.

His eyes were fixed on hers, watching her reaction. “Look how wet you are for me, Betts. Let me make you feel good and take you to a place of lust and pleasure you've never been before.” As he spoke to her, he circled her clit lightly, letting her acclimate to the new sensation. 

“Just relax and trust me, aye?” he whispered and kissed her while he stimulated her clit gently. When he felt her relax against him, he applied more pressure and circled her clit faster, feeling it swell and throb under the pad of his thumb. He spread her arousal over her heated core.

“Jug I... oh God,” She moaned against his neck as he slowly slid one finger inside of her.

Hearing her moan his name was everything he ever wanted. Jughead needed her to come so desperately, to unravel under him. And then he would do it again.

She spread her legs even more for him and bucked her hips against his in need for more.

“Oh fuck. Oh my Go,.” She moaned and Jughead smirked at her lips

“Does that feel good, love? Tell me,” Jughead asked hoarsely against her lips.

“Aye.” She said, breathing heavily and writhing under him. 

God, he was so hard that it hurt. His cock poked against her thigh, letting her feel what she was doing to him. 

She was tight. He could feel it now, even with just one finger inside her. He couldn't imagine how amazing it would be to be inside her. But not now. He knew that the first time might be painful, so he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could beforehand. 

“Juggie. I need more...” she whimpered.

He groaned against her neck, adding one finger into her heated and pulsating core. He quickened the pace of his pumping fingers, watching if he might be doing too much, but her face was just a vision of pleasure. 

Her moans got louder and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. 

“You're close, love. I can feel it. Come for me. I got you,” Jughead whispered while hitting her g-spot over and over again in a hooking motion.

Then he saw and felt her unravel under him for the first time. Her walls clenched around his fingers, her hips bucked uncontrollably towards him in pleasure. Her mouth fell agape, forming a silent moan. Her body jolted under him as the waves of ecstasy consumed her.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and he decided that he wanted to see it as often as possible.

She came down from her high, asking him and smiling breathlessly: “What the hell was this?” 

Jughead smiled cockily and answered: “The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. That is how it feels when you’re in pleasure.” She laughed happily and reached between their bodies.

“Betts...” He stopped when he got what she wanted to do.

“Do you not want me to touch you?” She asked then and sounded a little hurt and disappointed.

“You have no idea, my love,” Jughead answered smugly. “But not now. Now is about you and I want this moment to last as long as I can, alright?” 

She nodded. 

He smiled at her and caressed her jawline dreamily. 

Jughead noticed the goosebumps on her skin and suggested: “How about we go to the wolf skins beside the fireplace? It's nice and cozy there.”

“Sounds like a plan,” She answered and he offered her a hand to stand up.

When they stood up - the effects of his arousal on fully display – she turned crimson red.

“Sorry, lass, I can't hide what you’re doing to me,” He replied cockily. She blushed even more after those words.

Jughead helped her out of the tub and spread his plaid over the wolf skin. He followed her and hovered above her, wrapping themselves in his plaid like a cocoon of love, to mark her as his and also wrap her into his warmth.

She laid under him, ready to devote herself completely to him, but it wasn't just an act of devotion to him. It was also their physical union as husband and wife. They already shared minds and spirit. The body was the only thing that left to reach their wholism of the marriage and soul bond.

“I love you, Betty Jones,” Jughead declared huskily and then he saw tears forming in her eyes.

“What is it, love? Are you scared? I won't hurt you. I'll be as gentle as possible,” Jughead assured and embraced her face between her palms. She shook her head almost violently and said: “I know that you won't hurt me Jug... I am just so grateful. I can't believe that this is really happening. My whole life I was ashamed of my name and my legacy. You took me in. You didn't judge me. You saw me for the woman I was and married me. I just love you, Jughead,” She declared to him and added: “I am yours, Jughead Jones.” She pulled him down for a passionate kiss and he got lost in it. He reached between her legs and circled her clit again.

“Jug, please I want you,” She begged. Well, how could he resist such a sweet plea? He settled between her, nudging her still wet entrance with his throbbing cock. He kissed her and spread her arousal all over her core with the tip of his hard cock. 

He slid slowly inside of her, feeling her stiffen at the new intruder. 

“Tell me if it hurts too much, aye?” He said, caressing her cheek. She nodded and their lips collided in a longing kiss, absorbing each others pain. Jughead felt the small barrier and how tight she was, but pushed forward with one deep, gentle thrust. She gasped at the stretch and the sharp pain. She stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut. He tried his best to stand still, to let her adjust to the new intruder, but it felt beyond everything he had ever imagined. Her walls pulsated around him, massaging him in a way he never felt before. He'd been with a couple of women before, but it had never been like this, like he found his home. His place where he belonged, the missing piece he didn't even know he was searching for. He looked into her deep green eyes and felt complete, whole. As he looked into her eyes and saw the pain slowly subside, replaced with a now familiar feeling of lust, he intertwined their hands in the need of more closeness and began to move. She moaned against his lips with every thrust.

Jughead looked down at her and was mesmerized by the vision in front of him, combined with his feelings. He felt all of her; every flutter of her walls, every scratch on his shoulder, every moan from her lips. But he also felt her desperation to get lost in the feeling, to soak into this new sensation, to let it consume him and make him forget all the pain.

As he moved in her in a steady rhythm, every thrust bringing them closer to oblivion, he whispered: 

“You’re my queen, Betty. I love you. Let me take you to oblivion and let me make you forget your pain.” Then he flipped them over. She was still covered by his plaid, which had fallen loosely over her shoulders.

She moaned and it was almost a cry of relief as he sunk further into her pulsating heat. They moaned into each others mouths, creating their own melody of salvation as their bodies moved in perfect sync, like they'd never done anything else in their lives.

Jughead looked at her, covered in the colors of his clan, crowned as his serpent queen, claiming her king now. He moved with her as she adjusted to the new position and soon she found a tentative rhythm to ride him into oblivion.

“Look at you, my queen. Can you see what you do to me?” He asked and groaned at her half-opened lips.

“I am yours, Betty Jones. You have my body, my heart and soul. Come and fall with me love,” He demanded huskily, pounding harder into her. She cried and fell onto his chest, still riding him, desperate to find her release with him.

Her with his plaid tangled around her hips while she rode him into the land of oblivion, with his crown on her forehead, was the most sinful, but also sacred, vision he had ever seen in his life. She looked like a celtic goddess, ready to be worshiped in all her sacredness.

Jughead was close, very close. With every roll of her hips, she brought him closer and closer to his release. 

He rolled them over again, swinging her legs around his waist, pounding deeper into her. Her lustful whimpers filled the room, fueling him even more. He could feel her walls tighten around his hard length. He was begging for her release, but he couldn't let go.

“Let go, love. Fall with me. I need you to come with me,” He almost pleaded, while he thrust into her like mad man.

Jughead reached between them and found her sensitive clit, rubbing it and pinching it.

Then he felt it. She clenched around him, her walls wrenching him out almost painfully, while her second climax washed her. Hot waves erupting through her like a bursting volcano, making her body quiver in ecstasy, and taking him with her into the land of oblivion, not knowing where his body began and hers ended.

They moaned each other’s names into each other’s mouths like a sweet and sacred prayer while they rode out their orgasms.

There they lay, two souls, completely worn out by lust and pleasure, becoming one, heartbeat by heartbeat, their breaths mingling. Laying skin on skin in all their purity, finding sacredness in their closeness and finally feeling complete as they fell asleep, their bodies still entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies.
> 
> Here it is finally the new chapter. My standards on this chapter were really high. I don't know if I am satisfied or not. I'm torn apart on this decision.
> 
> So please let me know what you think about the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left a bookmark comments or kudos on the last chapter it really made my day!
> 
> A special thank you to my beta @riverdalenerdlol. Love you;*
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love.


	9. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a little bit of everything

Entwined 

Chapter 9

Adjustment

 

Jughead woke up in the middle of the night, Betty still tangled in his arms and covered in his plaid. He felt her shifting a bit, then he heard her gasp.

“What?” Jughead murmured sleepily.

“I ruined your wolf skin, Jughead. There's blood on it; my blood! I need to wash it,” Betty said a little frantically and wanted to stand up, but Jughead stopped her: “Hey... hey, hey, hey,” he said and embraced her from behind. “It's just blood,” he said softly and kissed her head.

“You're... not mad?” She asked surprised.

“No. Of course not. Why should I be mad? I knew that you would bleed,” He answered gently.

She turned her head towards him and kissed him. Soon, the kiss got heated and they fell back into the wolf skin, warm from where their bodies were. He raked his hands through her hair while he kissed her leisurely.

“You're so beautiful, Betts. I can't believe that you're my wife,” Jughead whispered.

“Me neither,” Betty whispered, one hand raking through his raven hair, the other running along his chiseled chest.

“Maybe you need a reminder then,” He said with a smug grin and his lips landed on hers. Soon his lips were wandering down her slender neck. She smelled so amazing, like a flower field with a hint of musk. He couldn't get enough of it.

Her hands were in his hair again, pulling it impatiently as he nibbled and sucked on her delicate skin.

Betty sighed against his neck and a new wave of arousal racked through his body. He knew he had to be careful, she had been a virgin and was possibly sore after their first time. 

His body had other plans, he realized when his cock was fully hard again, begging to sink into her tight warmth. Her grinding her hips tentatively against him didn't made his willpower stronger.

“What do you want, Betts? Tell me,” He asked huskily.

“Touch me,” She whispered in the most innocent, yet alluring way he could ever imagine.

A pleasurable groan escaped him and he thought that was it. There he threw his willpower away. How could he resist such a sweet plea?

His hand wandered to her breast, her nipples already peak as he brushed the pads of his thumbs along them. She was fucking beautiful. There weren't enough words to describe it. She was a goddess. His goddess and queen, still crowned by him.

Jughead took one of her rose nipples and sucked on it leisurely, twirling his tongue and teeth along it until he was rewarded with sounds of pleasure that made his heart sing.

“You're so fucking beautiful. I thank God, or maybe even the gods, that you knocked on my door that night.”

She grew more and more impatient with every touch and stroke of him, writhing under him like a serpent. Every shove under him spurred him on, rushed through his veins like serpents’ poison, or was it his heavenly cure? He didn't know. He just new that he couldn't exist without it anymore. 

He found her lips again and kissed her like his life depended on it. In fact… somehow it did. For the first time in his life, he felt alive. His soul awakened with a deep yearning he didn't know he had and only she could sate.  
Jughead swallowed her sighs with his eager, yet tender lips like she was his air to breathe.

He need to control himself, he need to control himself, the voice of sanity spoke to him. With the last string of willpower he managed to break from tempting lips and rested his forehead onto hers.

“You're gonna be the death of mine,” He whispered with a lust-filled voice.

“Why did you stop?” She asked, almost whimpering.

He grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling darkly as he rasped:

“Oh, a ghra. I don't plan to stop. I just want to take my time with you. Trust me, it's going to be worth it.” And with that, his hands began to discover her body again. Skimming over it, like it was a treasure map he needed to brand in his mind.

He felt her shiver under his feathery touch. He smirked smugly and began to speak: “Today was the beginning of a long journey... the journey of lust... and I can't wait to discover your body and all its hidden places. Some up in the mountains...” His hot mouth captured her sensitive nipple, bit it lightly, and elicited a lustful shriek out of her. He continued while he traveled downwards: “Some in the moistrous valleys…” His fingers stroked her slick folds, spreading her lustrous evidence of arousal over her clit and core. “Places which harbor treasure, like sweet desirous echoes nobody’s ever heard before. Echos that should be cherished like venerable relics,” He finished as he rubbed her clit in a slow, tentative rhythm. He devoured her with his eyes. Jughead couldn't take his eyes off her. Too beguiling was the mixture of innocence and lecherousness, transformation in a bewitching vision of pleasure, right in front of him.

He leaned forward, kissing her thoroughly. His tongue swiping against hers in the same rhythm his fingers moved over her clit.

She bucked her hips against his hand in the need of more. Jughead gently slipped a finger inside her, watching her eyes darken even more from meadows to emeralds.

“Fuck, I could watch you for hours when you are in pleasure,” He whispered over her lips, catching her moans with hungry lips. When she spread her legs a little further and her hips grew more impatient, he added another finger, massaging her walls in a come here motion.

“Oh my God, Jug,” She moaned. Her moan got stuck in her throat as she tried to mute hers.

“No, Betts. I want to hear it. All of it,” He demanded softly and increased the pace of his fingers.

She answered with a desperate cry of pleasure. 

Jughead leaned closer and rubbed his hard length along her wet core to ease some of the throbbing pressure.

“Can you feel what you do to me? I need you to come so I sink inside you, make love to you slowly, and make you come again.”

He circled her clit and rubbed himself against her.

As his fingers still moved in a determined but gentle pace inside her, he felt her tighten around his fingers. Jughead could see that she was as desperate as him to find her salvation and finally unite with him again.

“Fall for me, Bhiad. Let me see it.” He leaned down and captured her hard nipple with his lips again. He grazed his teeth along it and nibbled at it tentatively.

“Jug!” A guttural scream escaped her lips. It sounded almost like ancient prayers called to awaken the celtic gods. 

He didn't give her much time to recover from her high. He couldn't wait any longer and sunk into her tormentingly slow.

Jughead closed his eyes to seek every sensation in.

“Fuck. You feel amazing, Betts. Look how amazing we fit. It's like were made for each other,” He said as he slowly began to slide in and out of her, letting her feel every movement he made inside her. 

“Can you feel it, Betts?”

“Aye. Aye. Oh my God,” She cried, her face covered in lust.

“I love you, Betts. Fuck, I can't last much longer please,” Jughead groaned.

“It's alright, Jug, just let go. I already found my release before,” She said cupping his cheek as she rolled her hips in a sensual pace as he sunk into her over and over again.

There was no way on earth this was happening. His eyes darkened suddenly as the familiar obsession to make her come with him resurfaced in his mind.

When her hands grabbed the cheeks of his backside to push him even deeper into her, he moaned, but quickly grabbed them to stop her and joined her hands above her head. His eyes were darker than the night almost sinister as he spoke the husky demand: “No.” 

Jughead looked at her, his eyes spitting fire and burning into hers. Jughead was a little afraid that this dominant action would scare her, but instead it seemed to set her on fire.

As he gazed into her lust-filled eyes and her lips fell open to welcome the upcoming waves of pleasure and his dominant manner. He rasped combined with demanding thrusts: “I said come with me.” 

She looked at him, challenging him. Then she whispered with a new eagerness and bravery he had never seen on her before: “Then make me come, my king. Claim your queen.”

“Jesus Christ,” He groaned and gritted his teeth together to gain some last glimpse of control.

Jughead braced her wrist with one hand tenderly and thrust further into her. They moved in sync. It felt almost like some paganistic sexual blessing ritual to serve his goddess and queen. 

He moved his free hand between their entwined bodies and found her pulsating clit, rubbing in the same relentless pace as he thrust into her warmth. He felt her tighten around him with every pound of his cock.

“I want you to come, my queen. I want to feel you take my cock and let me fall with you,” He whispered and pinched her clit lightly.

“Aye, there it is. I can feel it.” Jughead spoke between pants and she cried out in response.

When she closed her eyes. He said, his voice raw from lust and his urge to control himself:

“Look at me, love. I want to see your eyes when you come.” With that, he slapped her clit lightly in hope to send her over the edge. A second later he was rewarded with long cry of release almost sounding like psalm. Her walls were clenching around him, pulling violently at his hard shaft to take him with her as she couldn't stop convulsing under him, quivering like a tempting snake, dragging him with her over the edge. 

Jughead moaned his release into her half open lips. Their breaths and moans coalesced into a prayer of love, praising each other’s names in awe-filled whispers.

Even as there was no drop left, he couldn't stop moving. Too sheltering was her warmth, too spurring her little sighs of aftermath.

After some tender thrusts, his heart rate steadied. He kissed her forehead and rested his on hers. He didn’t wanted to end this transcendent moment and connection.

“Holy shit, Betts. What are you doing to me? I never want to stop this. This is heaven,” He whispered breathlessly.

“Is it always like this, Jug?”

“No. No it isn't, lass. We just belong together,” He said and kissed her longingly. She was the other piece of his soul. He never wanted her to leave again, Jughead thought as he kissed her.  
*

The next morning...

Betty woke and smiled when she saw her husband still sleeping beside her. She traced her hand along his arm, followed by her lips.

Jughead was right; intimacy wasn't a sin. How could it be when she felt so wholesome and worshipped? It literally felt like she'd been in heaven. 

She smiled dreamily at him when he stirred.

“What a wonderful view to wake up to.”

“I wanted to go and wash myself at the river. I just wanted to wait until you woke up, so you wouldn't get concerned.”

“Or I could set up another bath for us,” He suggested with twinkling eyes. 

“Jug, no. We can't waste that much firewood. The winter is coming... now it's still dawn and nobody would be outside,” Betty said giggling.

“Argh, you're right. Why do you have to be so damn smart?” Jughead stated and she smiled sassily.

Then he added: “Then let’s go together. I could use a freshening up, too. And besides I can assure that this beautiful body won't be devoured by the greedy eyes of others, only mine,” He said smugly

Then they stood up, got dressed, and walked to the riverside. 

*

When they walked, Jughead noticed her tensed face and asked: “Is everything alright?”

“Aye., Betty just said but her face was still twisted with pain.

“Betts… don't lie to me,” Jughead said softly and stopped her from walking.

She blushed furiously and rambled: “Jug, seriously. It's nothing. Maybe it’s always going to feel like this... I just need to adjust.” She turned crimson red and then he got it.

“Why didn't you tell me? I’m an idiot. I should've been more careful. I don't want to hurt you,” He said a little remorsefully.

“You didn't. It was wonderful. I’m just not used to it,” Betty answered and cupped his cheek.

Jughead just nodded and dropped it, because he knew that it made her uncomfortable.

After a couple minutes, they arrived at the riverside. They washed themselves and Jughead saw the small stains on her hands as she washed herself.  
He saw goosebumps appear on her skin and said: “Come on let’s go home... you're cold.”

She just smiled mischievously with a twinkle in her eyes, stepped forward and said: “Or we can warm up and then just lay here and watch the sunrise.”

“Betty, we can't,” Jughead said, but his eyes darkened by the thought of fucking her surrounded by the beautiful nature and sunrise.

“No, you silly, hungry boy. Catch me,” She said, laughing and running.

Jughead laughed too and ran after her. He caught her from behind, but they lost balance and rolled over into the meadows laughingly.

They stopped, he hovered above her and said: “Got ya.” 

She laughed breathlessly and brushed a loose curl away from his forehead: “See? We're warm now and we can enjoy the sunrise.”

He couldn't stop looking at her. She was beyond beautiful, slightly out of breath, and a light rosy blush covered her skin. Her forest green twinkled up at him. Her face lit up with a contagious smile.

Jughead smiled at her and brushed her untamed curls behind her ear.

“I'd rather watch you to be honest.” Jughead said full of awe. “I think I’d like that instead.” 

“You’re such a smug charmer. Come on. Look at this,” She stated. He obeyed and rolled onto his back, laying beside her.

“Look at these heavenly colors. It’s beautiful and you never know what kind of beauty you can expect... it can change every minute, but every force of nature merges into a tableau of beauty,” Betty explained in awe.

He loved this side of her. It was mesmerizing and simply beautiful to see her in full respect and communion with nature.

She reached for his hand and their fingers intertwined. Their hands were like pieces of a mosaic that just fit together.

After a brief moment, she said: “I am scared, Jug.”

“Of what?” He asked, a little confused.

“To tell the clan. What if they don't accept it?”

He hovered over her again and said: “They have to and they will. They just need time to adjust. Besides, your idea is excellent, to finally free us from the chains of Hal Cooper,” Jughead said assuringly.

She still looked at him doubtfully. He cupped her cheek and assured: “Just trust me, aye? They're gonna love you sooner or later, just like I do.” He lifted her chin with his forefinger and kissed her softly.  
Then he grinned and said: “Or they're going to be afraid of you because you are way more dauntless and smart than they ever will be.” 

“Stop it!” Betty smiled.

“It's just the truth. Come on, lass. Let’s go back and tell them. The sooner, the better,” Jughead said, helping her up and they went back to their clan..

*

Right before before the announcement...

Jughead saw Betty curling her fingers nervously when they went to the others of the clan, gathering around the table, to tell them the news.

He took her hand in his to calm her and to help her with her unhealthy habit. He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips.

“Trust me,” He mouthed to her and she nodded before they stood in front of the gathering.

“Serpents, I have an announcement to make,” Jughead started to get their full attention.

When all eyes were on the them, Jughead decided to not beat around the bush and just spilled the beans: 

“Betty is my wife. We got married yesterday,” Jughead declared and was confronted with very shocked faced from the other clan members, despite Sweet Pea, who was grinning like a fool.

“She's the daughter of Hal Cooper. You putting us all in danger,” Toni said.

Toni was the only woman with Ethel in the Serpent clan. He bought her out of the cruel wealthy Blossom Family, who had held her as a home slave.

Jughead looked at her and spoke: “Toni, if I remember it right, you were also a victim a couple of years ago and I took you in. You have no place to judge. No one of you do. She is not the enemy. She is the DAUGHTER of our enemy and wants nothing to do with her father’s brutal legacy. She escaped from him and asked for help. She had already proven her loyalty to the clan multiple times in the last week by saving my and a couple of your asses. She showed more loyalty than most of you in the last few weeks. So either you shut up or you are free to leave,” He said to Toni, his eyes spitting fire. He looked at the others and repeated: “This goes for all of you.”

All remained silent, including Toni, and Jughead nodded, satisfied by the silence.

“In order to keep Betty safe, I had to make a deal with Hal, which might seem reckless and inconsiderate, but I had no other option. I had to save her life, just as she saved mine. Besides that, I love her.”

Jughead and Betty were confronted with very skeptical gazes, but nobody hat the courage to say a word again.

“Along with the deal, Betty had a brilliant idea, which would not only let us pay off our deal quickly. Even more so, it would free us from the chains of Hal Cooper and we could be finally independent,” Jughead explained. 

Joaquin asked: “What kind of plan?”

“As you all know, Betty an extraordinary medicine woman, maybe the best we've ever had in Riverdale and the neighboring villages. We want to spread the word of her expertise and offer her services to everyone who needs them. The poor people will pay her with provisions and the wealthy ones with silver or even gold coins. I need you to spread the word, Joaquin. Ride to every village and spread the word, but try to hide the plan from the ears of Hal’s scouts,” Jughead declared and Joaquin nodded.

“What if the plan doesn't work?” Toni piped in then.

“Then I'll find another solution. I will not let you down. I promise you that, and a Serpent King always keeps his promises,” He declared reassuringly.

“Joaquin, please go and spread the word,” Jughead ordered and went home with Betty right by his side.

*

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Betty asked worried: “What if the plan doesn't work? What is your other solution?” 

He sat onto the bed and raked his hands through his hair.

“I don't know,” Jughead admitted.

“What if we fight and kill him?” Betty suggested.

“You mean start a battle. A war?” Jughead asked.

“You would let me fight against your father?” Jughead repeated, still stunned by her proposition. 

“Aye. He don't deserve to be my father. He don't deserve to live and spread his cruelty,” Betty answered earnestly.

He still looked stunned, and then she added: “And I want to fight with you. I can use a bow and arrow. You could teach me how to fight with a sword.”

“No. Betts, there's no way I am going to risk your life on a battlefield,” He said determinedly.

“And as your wife and your Serpent Queen I am not going to stand here and watch you fight our battles alone. Besides that you're going to need a healer on the battlefield. Let me fight for you,” She argued with fiery eyes.

This woman was the most astonishing creature he'd ever met. On top of that, she was his wife and queen.

He looked at her and couldn't be prouder. There she stood, declaring her desire to start a war with him, fearless and loyal on the battlefield of nature like Morrigan. After a brief moment he answered calmly and filled with pride.

“Alright, let’s do this, queen of war,” he said and connected their lips in a fervent kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> Here it is the next chapter!
> 
> At first I want to thank for the huge response the story gets! Thank you for every bookmark comments and Kudos it's makes my day everytime I read them!
> 
> This chapter went a little crazy so please let me know what you think if it's a good craziness or a bad craziness. anyway just let me know what you think your thoughts are always very important to me!
> 
> A huge thank you as always to my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol you are beyond incredible thank you very much! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	10. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Smut

Entwined 

Chapter 10

Lessons

The word spread quick like a match that caught fire. People came in droves when they heard about the great crafts of the medicine woman and her merciful payment for the treatment. They came like bees to honey, like disciples to their messiah. Soon the clan was known as the Clan of Mercy and Betty as their Queen of Mercy. She took no minute to rest. She never bailed of cringed, no matter what hideous wound or state she was confronted with. She was definitely a queen - his queen. Brave and fearless with a heart of gold... an angel, Jughead thought proudly as he helped as her assistant.

She was compassionate to everyone and was grateful for even small amounts of bread poor people could give.

When dusk was approaching they went home and looked at their revenues of the day. Jughead shook his head in disbelief.

“I can't believe it. Who are you.? You only heal people for one day and look how much we've earned. This is enough food to feed the clan for a week at least,” He stated, laughed euphorically, palmed her face, and kissed her fervently as they looked at the table full of groceries in exchange for Betty’s crafts as a medicine woman. 

She giggled and added: “I told you we could do it and we could also have this.” She emptied her little jute sack. 

Silver coins fell out and chinked against the thick wood of the table.

Jughead shook his head in disbelief. If they could earn that much in the next couple of days it would be more than enough to pay back their debts to Hal. He already knew that Hal wouldn't be happy about it.

He walked towards her and asked: “What would I do without you saving our asses multiple times? You're a much better clan leader than me, huh.” He slung his arms around her waist and looked at her.

“Nah. First, I need you to teach me how to use this...” Betty said with a twinkle in her eyes. Before he could react, Betty was dragging his sword out of its shaft.

She waved it in her hand and he was somehow mesmerized by it. Betty turned around and swayed the sword from side to side. Her long braid waved in the opposite direction. He shouldn't be aroused by that sight – he definitely shouldn't be so on a battlefield – but now he was.

A thought came across his mind...

Jughead snuck towards her as quiet as possible, and in the right moment he caught her from behind. She gasped and he twisted her arm behind her back, still careful not to hurt her.

He felt her shiver against him and heard her breath hitch, but he was well aware it wasn't out of fear.

“First lesson. Have your eyes everywhere, because your enemies could be behind your back,” He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

“You aren't an enemy, you're unarmed!” Betty breathed.

Another jolt of arousal racked through his body as he answered: “I wouldn't be so sure about that, lass.” 

Her breath quickened when he skimmed his lips along her neck. Her chest heaved up and down.

“Also, never underestimate your enemy,” He whispered, his breaths grazing her delicate skin, making her shiver in anticipation. Betty’s eyes darkened with lust and mischief. She turned her head towards him and their eyes collided. Both pairs of irises darked like the night sky and there was a lingering of passion mixed in as well.

She raised her hand to the back of his head and raked her fingers through his raven hair. Her lips were now only millimeters away from his. He loosened his grip as he leaned in to kiss her. Bad idea. 

She turned around as quick as lightning as pointed the sword towards his chin playfully. Her eyes twinkled.

A cocky and proud grin was plastered on his lips. God, he definitely shouldn't have been so aroused by it, but he couldn't help it. He admired her in a way he never had before. He slowly pushed the pointing sword away while she was smiling triumphantly.

“Your a fast learner, Betts, but I knew you would be,” He said and stepped towards her slowly.

Suddenly the air around them was magnetic, drawing them towards each other.

“I had a good teacher,” She said in an alluring voice. 

He led her back towards the table, cornering her like a wolf did its prey.

“Aye, I am,” He said hoarsely with lust, his eyes hiding unspoken promises. 

Now he was right in front of her, his eyes almost sinister as they held their desirous gazes.

Every one of their senses heightened and their chests heaved.

Jughead cupped her cheek with his palm, his eyes filled with a hunger only she could sate. His eyes were so devouring that it made her quiver.

Then the sword clanged onto the floor. Something in Jughead snapped and he finally collided his lips with hers in an earth shattering kiss. They clung into each other as their lives depended on it.

They breathed each other in as if they haven’t had air before. Jughead didn't know how this was possible, to feel that energized by someone, but yet so consumed.

Their hands were impatient, fumbling at each not sure where to hold or even caress first.

Their tongues swiped against each other’s, desperate to feel the velvet of the other.

When Jughead felt her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and sat her on an empty spot on the massive table.

He took the opportunity to pull his lips away from her, instantly yearning for the physical contact agan.

Jughead leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, soaking in the energy of her radiant presence.

“God, what I you doing to me, Betty? I know it might seem rushed and not logical--” He began and just shook his head lightly, as if he wanted to disagree with his statement. He gulped the thick lump away, trying to control his sudden overwhelming emotions, hitting him like a catapult, breaking through his wall.

“But it is,” He said. His voice was a vulnerable, hoarse whisper.

He looked into her eyes, exposing his soul right in front of her and all his love.

Her emerald green eyes burned into his, the same adoration and exposure lingering in them.

“It is. Every fucking moment with you is making it clearer for me that it was the best decision. I didn't know what love was. I didn't even know that I could feel it. But I do love you, Betty Jones. I don't care how rushed and complicated the circumstances were. I do. I need you to believe me,” He declared. His eyes waited pleadingly for her answer.

She cupped his face tenderly with so much devotion, it hit him in his core.

Her green irises spoke her silent declaration of love before her words followed: “I love you, Jughead, and I believe you.” She spoke slow and earnestly, sealing her words with a kiss filled with longing and want.

She dove her tongue leisurely into his mouth and he happily conceded. She found his tongue and they quickly found a sensual rhythm.

Oh, aye, she was a fast learner. Jughead suddenly felt a deep urge to taste her even more and to teach her more about the land of lust and pleasure.

He broke the kiss and brought his lips to her swan-like neck, placing small kisses on her delicate skin until he was met with those sweet sighs he had so desperately wanted to hear again.

“I love you, my queen, and every loyal king should bow to his queen,” he said acquiescently.

“Jug,” Betty interrupted.

“Shhh. Let me revere my wife and queen. Let me teach you a new realm of love and pleasure, Betts,” He said and tried to calm her. 

Jughead caressed her legs softly before he pushed her dress upward, lucky that she was wearing one of her wider dresses.

When he placed her legs onto his shoulders. He noticed her confused look, accented with a hint of fright and vulnerability, but also the small glimpse of anticipation.

“Trust me… I am not going to hurt you... just let me taste and praise my queen,” he whispered hoarsely. It almost sounded like a plea.

She nodded slightly and he continued by shoving her nightgown up. 

His hands caressed her exposed legs soothingly. She looked gorgeous, surrounded by the candles and all the provisions. Her flushed skin was illuminated by the light. The room almost looked like a shrine, created to worship her in. 

“Relax and just trust me, aye?” Jughead whispered soothingly, before his eyes left hers and met her glistening, lustrous core. His mouth got watery. He couldn't move for a second. He was too paralyzed by his awe for her. 

He grazed his fingertips along her folds, catching small droplets of arousal. He felt like a lost man who had finally found an oasis, too aware of its uniqueness to sate his thirst in one sip.

She shivered under his touch and his thirsty gaze.

“Juggie...” She sighed. It was a sweet plea and gave him permission to go on.

So he did. He leaned forward and replaced his fingertips with his lips and the tip of his tongue. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked in surprise, but he held her gently in place. Even with the little foretaste, he already knew how delicious her molten honey would be and couldn't help but hum in anticipation.

“Fuck, you taste amazing and I haven’t even have started,” he groaned lightly. With that, he sunk his head towards his moist Eden.

He delved slowly between her folds, her soft golden fuzz caressing his face.

She gasped at the new feeling and he felt her sweet quim pulsate against his worshiping mouth.

Jughead had never tasted something that delicious. He could stay there for hours, licking her into oblivion, spurred by the most holy sounds he'd ever heard.

He circled her with his tongue applying the exact amount of pressure which he knew would drive her wild.

Her hips jolted forward and she cried in pleasure when the feeling began to consume her

“Juggie, oh my God,” She moaned loudly, starting to slowly unravel under his mouth.

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her moaning in lust. The sound was definitely his glory, he decided.

To his surprise, she let herself float in the feeling, unravelling completely under him.

Her hands went to his hair, pulling him even closer against her throbbing core, begging him silently – well not that silently – not to let her leave that holy place. He didn't plan to… not until he elicited the angels’ choir he was dying to hear.

He added one finger, sliding it slowly in and out of her while his mouth now concentrated completely on her clit. She gasped and tightened around his finger.

“Fuck, Jug. Jug, oh my God… I need... Need...” She cried out and couldn't finish her plea as a new wave of pleasure hit her when Jughead added another finger. He was massaging her walls and sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves in a way that made her a crying mess of pleasure, begging for his mercy and her salvation.

“Please, Jug. Please.” 

He chuckled sinisterly against her clit, the vibration only making her moan louder.

Jughead raised his gaze and was met by her lust-hooded eyes as he demanded hoarsely: “Say it again, my love. Come on,” while he quickened the pace of his fingers, hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

After a loud moan, she obeyed and almost whined: “Jug, please.”

With that he attached his lips onto her throbbing, swollen knot again and sucked on relentlessly, only fueled by her whimpers of pleasure.

Then he grazed his teeth along her clit., which seemed to be exactly what she needed when she completely unravelled her beauty in front of him, shamelessly showing the effects the overwhelming waves of her ecstasy. Jughead loved every bit of it. Every second of it, he was mesmerized by the piece of art in front of him and he was filled with pride because he was able to witness and to elicit this beauty out of her, to help her to blossom right before his eyes. Every moan of his name that fell from her lips made him even prouder. 

He helped her to ride out her climax, catching every drop of her release with his tongue, humming delightfully at her taste.

As he felt her calm down, he stood up and helped her to sit properly on the table.

“That was...” She breathed against his lips.

“The most delicious meal I've ever had,” He finished for her and she turned crimson red.

He chuckled and kissed her lightly.

She chewed at her bottom lip and he knew she had something on her mind, but was afraid to ask.

“Betty... what is it? I can see your mind reeling,” Jughead asked her softly and caressed her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

“I know this might be ridiculous. I know you are experienced...” Betty began, but Jughead interrupted: 

“Look at me, love.” When she raised her head and met his stern but tender gaze, he continued: “Like I said before... I am not gonna lie to you. Aye, I have been with other women...”

“I know. I know... that's not it...” Betty said then.

“What is it then?” He asked softly.

“Do I pleasure you?” Betty asked.

“What!?” He asked. “I thought that was quite obvious.”

“I don't know... you might have been with women who were much more experienced than I am,” Betty rambled. He still didn't get what she was trying to ask him, but he had a clue.

“Aye, that is also true,” He answered. When he said it, Betty avoided his gaze.

“But I love you and I am a married man now,” Jughead answered earnestly.

“Many married men have mistresses,” She said quietly.

Is that what she was worried about? Jughead thought, dumbfounded.

He shook his head lightly in disbelief.

“Betts, I am not that kind of man. I am married and I am taking this marriage very seriously. Second, those men might not be married to their destiny. I assure you, I am not going to be interested in any other woman. You bewitched me in a way nobody else has. Hell, even your family name couldn't stop me from being with you. There won't be another woman… ever.” He watched her intensely and then asked: “Do you believe me?”

“Aye,” Betty said quietly.

“Good. Come on, love, lets go to bed.” Jughead said and pecked her lips.

“You don't want me to return the favor.?” Betty asked innocently.

“Oh, trust me. I want you to, but not today. You've done enough, and besides that, if we get started now... I don't know if we'll be able to stop… plus, you're still sore,” He stated determinedly and she blushed immediately.

He was impressed by how innocent and insecure she could be while she was also the bravest and smartest person he'd ever met.

“Come on, my wife, let’s get some sleep.Tomorrow is going to be a long day too,” Jughead suggested, kissed her temple, and helped her to hop up from the table.

*

In the middle of the night...

Jughead woke up because of some noise in the other room. 

He noticed that Betty wasn't laying beside him... and then he was fully awake immediately.

He slipped out of bed and gripped his sword, ready to use it if necessary. When he walked to the other room slowly, he saw his wife sitting at the table, a few large pieces of parchment in front of her.

Relief washed over him. He slipped the sword back to its shaft, stepped forward and asked: “Betts... What are you doing here?... It's the middle of the night,” He asked, a little confused and concerned

He stepped beside her and saw that she was calculating something and some drawn scripts when he kissed the crown of her head.

“I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could calculate how many days we need to be able to pay off my father--” She cringed a bit at the word. “Hal…” she corrected. “Anyways, if we get as much as today… we could pay him off by tomorrow evening...” She paused and looked up at him. “My mind couldn't stop reeling because even if it buys my freedom, it's not a long term solution.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, not exactly understanding what she was trying to say.

Then he looked over the parchments and figured that some of them looked like maps of Riverdale.

“Betts, what are all those papers? Did you draw all this? It's the middle of the night,” Jughead said, concerned.

“I know, I know... but my mind couldn't stop reeling. Jug, what if we use my healing and the graciousness of the Serpents to find allies in Riverdale and the neighbourhood? We could create an army out of loyalty and fight Hal anyway... Be free...” She said enthusiastically with wide twinkling eyes.

He was dumbfounded for a moment, needing to process her words. 

“We could plan a whole war and not even win soldiers with that. If we do it with logic, we can build a safety net. We can have blacksmiths, soldiers, constructors, who could build catapults...” Betty stated, sounding almost like a maniac and waving the parchments in her hands.

He looked at her completely astonished by her for the second time in a few days...

“Are you planning a war?” He asked.

“Aye. This could really work, Jughead. We could really win our freedom and kill Hal. We could make Riverdale a better place for everyone!” Betty declared.

He just watched her, completely stunned.

He shook his head and slowly pulled the paper out of her hand. She looked at him, confused and even a little scared: “I'm sorry. I know I’m not supposed to...” She started rambling but Jughead silenced her with a breathtaking kiss.

“My queen... and you were asking me if you were enough, you silly lass. You constantly surprise me. We’re going to rule Riverdale together,” Jughead whispered hoarsely.

She smiled towards his lips and he added: “Tomorrow! Now, enough! Let’s get to bed and get some sleep, lass,” He said softly and lifted her into his arms. He carried her back to bed while she giggled in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally! Sorry it took me so long! But I hope you forgive me:) 
> 
> I want to thank for every bookmark comments and kodus that was left on the last chapter it really made my day!
> 
> Thank you very much to my beta @riverdalenerdlol who is always working her ass off to help me! You are beyond incredible!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter as always I really love to know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven . You can ask me anything or just chat:)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love to you


	11. The red woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of exorcism
> 
> Restraining
> 
> Paganism

Entwined

Chapter 11

The Red Woman

It was a cold day, and it was clear that the winter was coming. It was a calm day that only brought some typical wounds, warts, and rotten teeth.

The sun was already going down and she was about to go home when she noticed a lost woman in the forest near the gates. Betty stopped and watched her for a moment. She was beautiful. She wore a crimson red coat with a large hood, but Betty could see that her long hair was as red as her long winter coat. In the middle of the gray sky, darkened by dusk, the woman looked like a risen phoenix. 

But something seemed off. She seemed scared, looking over her shoulder like someone was following her.

Their eyes met and Betty saw a brief flicker of hope and relief in her hazel eyes before the veil of panic clouded them again. The red woman threw a final look over her shoulder and ran towards Betty.

She grabbed Betty's arms, hanging onto them for dear life. 

“Please. Please. I need you. They are hunting me, chasing me. Help, please,” The red-haired and dressed woman said frantically. 

“Alright. Alright. I’ve got you. Why don't you have a seat for me.” Betty tried to calm her.

“They’re coming. They’re coming for me,” The red dressed woman cried and pulled her own hair.

“Hey, can you tell me your name?” Betty asked softly.

“Cheryl,” She whispered as if nobody else should hear it.

“Cheryl, I’ve got you, you're safe here. Come with me.” Her pupils were fully dilated and she was sweating. She clearly had poison in her system. 

“They’re coming. They’re coming,” She said again, obviously afraid. She tried to free herself of Betty’s grip.

“No. You're safe here,” Betty said and figured that she couldn't hold her by herself anymore.

“SWEET PEA!” Betty yelled. He rushed to her.

“I need help. She is hallucinating and hurting herself. We need to get her in the house,” Betty explained.

“Oh my God. That's Cheryl Blossom. Is she the daughter of a friend of your father's?” Sweet Pea asked, clarifying and backing up a few steps.

“Pea, I honestly don't fucking care who she is. Maybe she needs help, just like I did. Please help me!” Betty ordered determinedly.

She just hoped she could get Cheryl in the house before people were jumping to any conclusions. Betty knew how Cheryl’s state of health could have been misinterpreted by her knowledge of the various effects of poisoning.

Cheryl screamed and tossed herself around. When she scratched Betty, Sweet Pea finally helped her. They were about to carry Cheryl into the house as they heard a woman yell: “The devil has possessed the red-haired woman!”

“Shit,” Betty whispered as they carried Cheryl behind closed doors. 

“Sweet Pea, put her on the bed,” Betty ordered.

As Cheryl laid in bed, she fought against Betty with full force.

She held Cheryl down with all her body weight: “Pea, don’t stare like a fucking idiot, and help me. We need to restrain her, so she doesn't hurt anyone or herself and so I can treat her.

“I don't know, Betts... it looks really like the devil has possessed her.” Sweet Pea hesitated.

Really? She couldn't believe that this was happening again, she thought angrily

“In ainm Chriost!” Betty exclaimed in gaelic. “For fuck's sake, Pea! I’m serious! It's not the Devil, it’s fucking poison, and if you won’t help me, she'll die!” Betty cursed and ordered.

Sweet Pea grabbed some clothes he could find and helped Betty tie Cheryl’s arms and legs down. Betty’s heart broke as she did it. She hated to use force and restraining.

She couldn't help as old memories plopped into her head...

Flashback:

“Elizabeth, this is Father Flanagan. He is here to help you,” Her father and mother said to her. 

“Help me? With what?” Betty asked, confused. 

The tall priest, who didn’t remotely seem nice, came up to her, grabbed her chin, and spoke.

“My child, your father said that the Devil has tempted you. That you have been obsessed by nature and that you can heal animals and people. Healing is God’s work, my child, not ours. The old pagans thought they could heal with nature and put it out of God’s hands. The Devil is poisoning your brain, but I am here to help you, my child,” Father Flanagan said and just nodded towards her parents. 

Betty’s eyes widened in fear, but before she could process and realize what was about about to happen, she was forcefully tossed onto her father’s bed. She tried to free herself, started to cry, and pleaded: “Why are you doing this, Dad?! Please! No!” 

“Stay still,” He growled and slapped her in the face. “I am not going to let the Devil win. This ends now!” He hissed and tied her arms and legs to the bed.

“It's just in your best interest, Elizabeth!” She heard her mother saying and then the Priest was already by her side and kneeling beside her bed.

“Shh, my child. I will help you come into the light again,” Father Flanagan said and caressed her cheek. It should have soothed her, but instead it scared the hell out of her.

The Father sprinkled her with holy water, laid a crucifix on her chest and began to speak. 

“In nomine Iesu Christi Dei et Domini nostri, intercedente immaculata Vergine Dei Genetrice Maria, beato Michaele Archangelo, beatis Apostolis Petro et Paulo et omnibus Sanctis, et sacra ministerii nostri auctoritate confisi, ad infestationes diabolicae fraudis repellendas securi aggredimur.”

Father Flanagan repeated those words over and over again, until she couldn't hear it anymore and begged him to stop.

By the end he ordered her parents to not give her any food or water “in order to weaken the Devil’s shelter...” In order to weaken her body.

After that, she realized that it was just another way her father tried to break her...

“Betty? Betty? Can you hear me?” Sweet Pea’s voice dragged her out from that painful place and memory. When he got her attention, he asked, “What are we going to do next?”

She needed a second to clear her mind again. Alright, you need to focus, she told herself.

Betty cupped Cheryl’s cheek and told her: “I know. I know how this looks. I am going to help you. I can make them go away... but I need to know something first...” 

She was disillusioned, but she just hoped she could get through her because she needed to know what she was poisoned with.

“Cheryl... hey, hey, shhh. I know... I know you're feeling like there will be no outcome. I’ll keep them away from you... I promise. Did you eat something on your way here?”

“Please, I haven't eaten in 4 days. I was just so hungry and now they are punishing me for it.” Cheryl winced.

“No, no, they aren't you're safe here, I promise...” Betty reassured her.

“I haven't eaten anything. I was just so hungry.... please make them go... they can't find me...” She started to fight against the restraining.

Betty’s mind was reeling. It was a strong poison, otherwise she wouldn't be hallucinating. Depending on the poison she had to work with, she could use another poison as an antidote. She couldn't go by her instincts now. She needed to know, otherwise she could kill her...

Betty tried to clear her mind from panic and raked her eyes over Cheryl in the hope she would notice something she had missed before. Alright... she had dilated pupils and was hallucinating, but that was an accompanying effect of a lot of poisons. She needed more evidence to be sure she wouldn’t kill her. She couldn't open her mouth, because the hallucinations and Cheryl were getting worse with every second she let pass by. Death was right behind her, ready to laugh sardonically into her face because she had failed. She couldn't let that happen, not if a life of an innocent human was on the line, she thought. 

I can’t open her mouth, but where is another mucosae? Betty thought. Her ladyparts. 

I can’t take a look there with Cheryl like this! It would scare the hell out of her! She thought. 

Then a moment of clarity came over her and she gasped, whispering: “The nose!” 

The mucosae was dry, like she thought. She searched for more evidence. Then as if it was a sign from heaven, Cheryl began to roll her eyes back and spasm. 

“I’m calling a priest,” Sweet Pea said with a horrified look. He ran outside and right into Jughead. 

“What's going on here? People outside are saying that you the Devil in the house. And why is Sweet Pea running like he’s seen a ghost?”

When he came closer and saw who was tied up on the bed, he gasped: “Oh my God, that's Cheryl Blossom, Betts. The daughter of your father’s friends.”

She just nodded and to her surprise, he just crouched beside her and asked: “What does she have Betts?” Betty looked thankful at her husband for trusting her and answered: “I think it's a fly agaric poisoning. I need Belladonna as an antidote to treat it, but I don't have enough time to go back to the forest and get some.”

Jughead eyes widened and then he said: “I think know where I can find some very quickly. Do you think you can handle her alone for a moment? I'll be quick.” She just nodded and said: “Every minute counts. Run.”

And run he did.

*  
A brief moment later, the door opened and Betty thought it was Jughead. “Oh, thank God you’re back,” She breathed out in relief, but then she saw who came in. It wasn't Jughead. It was Sweet Pea with-- 

“Father Flanagan,” She whispered in shock. A cold chill racked through her entire body. 

“Hello, Elizabeth. I heard from your father that you married the Serpent King. Ah, there she is, the poor soul,” Father Flanagan said and walked towards Cheryl.

“No. I won't allow you to touch her. Absolutely not,” Betty said furiously and covered Cheryl’s body with hers.

“Get away from her and let me do God’s work,” Father Flanagan growled, grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her away.

The Father suddenly stopped in his movements. 

“Father Flanagan, get your hands off my wife.” 

“Jughead!” She said, relieved. Father Flanagan let go of her because Jughead was threatening him with a sword.

“Your wife is boycotting God’s work and works with Pagan traditions. The Devil is inside her head. It was ever since--”

“Father, all due respect, I am a man who believes in God and his Holy Son, but I’ve heard of your dehumanizing practices and I won't tolerate them in Serpent territory. So please, Father. Let my wife do her work and heal that young, lost soul,” Jughead said in a demanding tone, leaving no space to argue.

Betty flinched a bit as Jughead mentioned the priest’s dehumanizing practices (because she knew them all too well) but stayed focused.

“Did you find the Belladonna?” She asked Jughead.

“Aye. I didn’t know how many you needed so I took a handful,” Jughead said and gave it to her.

“Be careful. Go wash your hands. The juice is highly poisonous, Jug,” Betty said, concerned. He nodded and washed his hands.

Betty prepared a juice from the plant because it would be easier for Cheryl to swallow. She took a small amount because she didn't know how much of the fly agaric Cheryl had actually eaten. When Betty was done, she leaned over Cheryl, who was still screaming and fighting for dear life. 

“Here Cheryl. This will make them go away... Drink this,” Betty whispered and helped her to drink it.

*

“This is Devil’s work. You're going to kill her! I am not going to let that happen,” Father Flanagan said and flashed forward, but Jughead stopped him. 

“Father, I am sorry but I’ll have to ask you to leave now.”

Father Flanagan just gave Jughead a death glare. 

“Her blood will be on both of your hands. I knew you were doomed the first time your Father called me. There's no help for you, child. You're are a lost soul, possessed by the devil,” said Father Flanagan and stormed out of the house.

He turned to his wife and saw the storm raging in her eyes. Jughead's gaze fell immediately to her hands in an instant. When he saw them curling up and bloody droplets leaking out, he gasped in fear and grabbed them.

“Betts, stop it. You had poison in your hands just moments ago,” He said frantically. 

“I need to help her. I need to save her,” She said through gritted teeth and tried to pull her hands out of his. It was no use. He held her firmly.

“You saved her already. Please let me take care of you. I can't lose you, Betts,” He said and didn't care how vulnerable he sounded. They were alone anyways. He was relieved when she finally stopped. He thanked himself for always having some water provisions at home so he wouldn’t have to run to get some. 

“Leave them open, please. I'll hurry,” Jughead said, and so he did. Within seconds he was back with a bowl of water.

Jughead came back and washed her hands gently.

He looked into her her eyes, searching for answers. He had seen the hidden torment in them and didn't miss the priest’s comment. She must have sensed his silent lingering plea because she just bowed her head, nonverbally asking him not to push her. He obeyed for the time being.

Cheryl became calmer.

Betty checked her breathing and said: “The Belladonna is starting to work. She's calmer. Still unconscious, but calmer.”

“She'll be fine, Betts. If anyone could save her then it's you.”

“Now we just wait until she regains consciousness,” Betty explained. 

Jughead just nodded and suggested: “Maybe we should talk to Sweet Pea and leave Cheryl at his place for the night. He can call us when she wakes up.”

Betty hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded.

Jughead carefully carried the unconscious Cheryl to Sweet Pea’s house, where Betty gave him all the instructions he needed.

Right before they were about to go back to their house, Sweet Pea said remorsefully: “I’m sorry about Father Flanagan. I should've trusted you.”

Betty just smiled weakly and said: “It doesn't matter, Pea. Just take care of her and call us if something seems odd.”

When they got back to their house, Jughead closed the front door and noticed that Betty was fainting.

Jughead quickly caught her, supported her for a second, but then decided to carry her to bed.

“I got you, mo ghra,” He whispered soothingly and prayed that it was just the exhaustion and not poisoning from Belladonna.

“I don't want to lay down, Jug!” She complained.

“Don't be that stubborn, wife! You're exhausted, and hopefully not poisoned.” He paused for a second and added with fear lingering in his voice, while he poured her some ale in a mug: “But if you are poisoned by Belladonna, what do I do then?” 

“I'm not.” 

“Betts, I am not kidding here! Tell me what to do if that is the case!” He said determinedly, his voice filled with fright.

She startled a bit, but he could tell that she wasn't afraid by his reaction, just surprised.

“You have to search for fly arganic. Belladonna and fly agaric work as each other’s antidotes. Just a little bit only. If I can't chew it anymore, make some porridge out of it with ale,” She explained and he nodded. 

“Jug, do you think I am a bad person for finding other ways to heal people?” She asked him suddenly. His heart ached at the vulnerability in her voice.

“No. I admire it. I don't know much about those things – nature – but I am more than willing to learn, and I think they are much more healthy than what we are used to now. Like exorcism, for example.” Betty’s entire body tensed as soon as he mentioned the word exorcism.

He knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he saw her inner torment and he desperately wanted to help. He just took off his shoes, plaid, and kilt, crawled towards her in their bed, and pulled her tight against his chest.

After a long moment, she spoke: “You probably wondered how I know Father Flanagan.”

Jughead considered for a moment what he should answer before he said anything. 

“Aye. I kinda came to my conclusion by his comments towards you. You have to have a history with him, but you don't have to tell me now. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Don't be afraid or embarrassed. I love you and I am here for you.” He kissed the crown of her head.

He didn't know how long they were silent for. They were just soaking in each other’s presence and security.

Then Betty started to speak quietly. 

“My father called Father Flanagan one day, out of the blue. He hit me and tied me up on a bed and performed an exorcism on me because of my Pagan interest in healing... it was awful. I wasn't crazy and they tied me up anyway. They spoke prayers in Latin over and over again... making me believe that I was crazy... sprinkling me with their holy water... and if it wasn't enough, they starved me... they didn't feed me or give me something to drink for almost three days. A little while longer and I would have been dead.” Angry tears flowed down her cheeks.

“It's over. Both of them will never get anywhere near you, I promise,” He declared, his voice thick with emotion.

“I was scared today. I didn't want to tie her up, but I had to because otherwise I couldn't have saved her. There were moments where I thought I would lose her because she couldn't tell me what she had eaten. She could have died,” Betty whispered brokenly and cried.

“Shh... I’m sorry that I wasn't there, and I am sorry for Sweet Pea,” Jughead started, but she stopped him. 

“No this wasn't your fault, Jughead, and also it wasn't Sweet Pea’s. He just didn't know...” Then her eyes widened, like always when she got an idea. Her eyes began to twinkle and became the clearest green, like a meadow on a calm summer day.

“I could teach them,” Betty said then.

“In healing?” Jughead asked.

“Aye! Also, you could teach them how to fight. We could unite the people, built an army with knowledge and graciousness. Think about it: I already heard the rumors of our clan: “The clan of mercy. Use this, Jug. Show them humanity, true humanity, and they will follow you everywhere. You could give them peace and freedom in Riverdale. You would be their king.”

He had no words to describe the amount of pride and astonishment he felt for her.

Jughead just looked at her and thanked God for his wife.

Just as he was about to answer, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They went to the door and Jughead opened it.

Sweet Pea was there and stormed in, hugging Betty tight and twirling her around: “You did it, Betts, you fucking healed her!”

Jughead saw her face lighten with pure joy and relief. She threw herself into Jughead’s arms with a happy smile before looking him in the eye seriously.

“I need to see her.” 

Jughead nodded and they went outside.

Suddenly, a crowd of people came towards her, falling to their knees and murmuring in awe: “You healed her! You healed the red woman from the Devil.” They kissed the seam of her dress.

Betty knelt down and captured the woman's face between her hands, forcing her to look at her.

“Stop it. No need to bend a knee in front of me,” she said gently and helped the woman up.

Jughead watched the scenario from afar, there to intervene if Betty was in danger. When she looked at him, he saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes. Jughead knew she had a plan.

She looked towards the crowds of people gathering towards her with awe-filled and questioning expressions. Her eyes were clear and kind, but persistent.

“Aye. I healed her. But not from the Devil. She was poisoned by fly agaric,” Betty began.

“You healed her. No one else could to that. Everyone treats us with bloodletting, which makes us only weaker and more sick. You are gracious and kind. You don't even take money from the poor people of Riverdale. You're so different than Hal Cooper,” The woman said with a smile. 

Jughead sensed that she wanted to climb on top of a tree stump and helped her up there.

“Thank you for your kind words, folks of Riverdale. But it is not just me. It’s the whole Serpent clan, which I am proud to be a part of. The King of the Serpents. - my husband, Jughead Jones – and his gracious leadership and justice.”

She held a hand out for him. He took it with awe and pride, and placed himself beside his queen and wife.

She continued: “This current state has to change. This isn't the world, the city we want to live in.”

“But how?” One of the people piped in.

Jughead entwined his hand with his wife's, raised their hands up, and called loud but firm: “With unity. In unity there is strength. Let’s fight for a better world. Together.”

“And with knowledge,” Betty called as loud and firm as her husband.

“I can teach you the craft of healing.”

“I can teach you how to fight. Everyone who wants to fight can fight. Let’s fight for a better world. A better Riverdale.” 

“A Riverdale free from tyranny and injustice. A Riverdale of Mercy.” 

“Let’s unite,” Jughead growled and their joined hands began to emphasize his words.

“Unite us,” Betty repeated loud and encouraging, looking at him with such a fiercity that it sent a chill and jolt of arousal right though his bones.

The moment was surreal and yet, it felt like the most powerful moment in his entire life. It was almost like one of the legends of the great Warrior Cuchulainn. Remarkable. Life changing. In addition to that, the wind started blowing, waving through their hair, making it fly untamed and rakish. It made them feel the power of the forces of the nature too, empowering them both it was like the old gods of nature and war were giving them their sacred approval. 

The scenery had the same effect on Betty, but she bathed herself in the empowering feeling. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed the forces of the nature in. it was beautiful like always.

He felt her hand grip for his sword, her eyes asking him silently for permission to take it. He enveloped her hand with his an they both held the sword in the air and called: “In unity there is strength!”

Then they heard a voice calling: “Unite us!” 

To their surprise it was Cheryl, standing beside Sweet Pea and the other Serpents gathered around him now.

Betty smiled and Sweet Pea raised his sword and growled: “Unite us!” 

The other Serpents followed and unleashed a choir of devoted voices, ready to fight for the King and Queen of mercy.

“Unite us!” 

The air was filled with voices of hope and persistence, joined with the callings of their leaders.

Ready to fight for change. Ready to hail their King and Queen. 

A new era had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies here it is finally the next chapter of entwined. First I want to thank everyone who bookmarked commented or left a kudos. You made my day.
> 
> Secondly I want thank you my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol . Love you.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	12. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> A little bit of everything
> 
> Celtic mythology

Entwined 

Chapter 12

Devotion

They thanked everyone and then both went to Cheryl.

“Hey, Cheryl, you’re up,” Betty said, smiling widely.

“Yes, I am thanks to you. I don't think I could ever repay you for how you’ve helped me,” Cheryl said with tears welling in her eyes.

Betty took her hand and squeezed it: “You don't have to repay us. Just stay true to your words. That’s all we ask.”

“Trust me, I will,” Cheryl answered reassuringly. Sweet Pea soon interrupted them. 

“Betty. God, I am so sorry. I'll never doubt you healing skills ever. I promise.” He hugged her tightly.

“It's alright, maybe I’ll just teach you some of what I know,” She said and winked at Sweet Pea.

“I'd love to learn,” Sweet Pea answered.

Out of a whiff of jealousy, Jughead wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. 

“But not today, Pea. It's late,” He stated. Sweet Pea laughed out loud and patted Jughead’s shoulder brotherly. 

“I get it, mate. She's all yours. Good night, Jug, Betts,” Sweet Pea said and went with Cheryl back to his house.

“Let’s go home,” Jughead said raspily. He could tell that her eyes had darkened as much as his already were.

When they were back at the house, Jughead closed the door behind himself. He grabbed her hand, swung her around and kissed her fervently, backing her against the door. He laid his arm around her lower back to dull her crash against the iron door. She let out a loud gasp, half because of the surprise, half because of the impact, but opened her lips willingly, granting his needy tongue entrance.

Her reaction and body melting against him fueled his arousal even more. He devoured her mouth and couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to rip her clothes off and claim his queen as soon as she had climbed on that tree slump. 

He broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers. 

“I wanted to do that since you spoke your first words to that woman who knelt before you. I don't have enough words to describe how much I adore you. I am so fucking proud to be your husband, my queen,” He said hoarsely towards her lips.

“Show me,” She whispered. It sounded innocent, but it nonetheless sent a jolt off arousal right through his cock. 

It had been a couple of days since they were fully intimate. He knew she was sore and they were too busy with healing and planning a war that they simply didn't get the chance to soak themselves in each other’s presence sensually.

He looked at her with lust-filled eyes, nearly as dark as the night, and lead her to the fireplace silently.

Jughead couldn't couldn't help it, but he loved to fuck Betty while she was illuminated by fire.

When they stood in front of the fireplace, Jughead looked at his wife and she began to open his silver Serpent brooch, taking off his plaid. 

He didn't know why every time they were intimate it felt so sacred and wholesome, like they were surrounded by a vitalizing energy. Maybe that was the secret of sex with feelings - love – but now that he knew how phenomenal it was, he wouldn't want anything else again. She reached for the the belt of his kilt and opened it. 

Jughead simultaneously reached for the ribbons of her dress.

His kilt and plaid fell to the floor, covering the ground with the Serpents’ patterns. He reached for the hem of her dress and removed it, followed by her nightgown. His eyes darkened immediately as soon he was confronted with the magnificent, pure beauty of his wife. The combination of the fire’s light and the slight blush of arousal all over Betty’s skin created a tempting shade of carnality.

Jughead couldn't help as he looked at her like she was his proud prize. He could see her falter under his gaze and he smirked smugly. She couldn't hold his lustful gaze and looked down shyly. Jughead stepped forward and tilted her chin up softly. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He asked in awe. Jughead didn't wait for her response and just closed the gap between them.

He kissed her leisurely, taking his time, worshipping her mouth with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He captured her face between his palms so delicately, as if she could break and as if she were the most precious thing he'd ever hold. She melted against him, raking her hands through his raven hair while returning his kiss with the same devotion and thoughtfulness. Jughead pulled her closer to him in a sudden unbearable need of proximity. 

She sighed against his light lips while their tongues found an alluring rhythm, the sinful, familiar taste only fueling them.

They were tangling around each other, raking over each other’s skin, feeling it shiver under their fingertips.

Jughead slowly opened her braid and unraveled it. When he was done, he backed up a bit to look at the vision in front of him.

Her soft curls fell like waves of gold silk over her shoulders, covering her tempting rosy buds and only giving him a little peek of what was hidden underneath her hair.

Jughead was surprised when she went to the sheepskin on the floor and sat, reaching a hand out as a silent plea before she rasped with her eyes fixed on his: “Come, my king.”

He smirked, but instead of joining her, he went to the table, grabbing two chalices and their carafe. He came back to her and joined her on the sheepskin. She gave him a half confused, half amused look. Jughead smirked back. 

“We didn't get the chance to celebrate our first victory properly,” he clarified and filled the chalices with sweet wine. 

“You want to drink wine with me while we're naked on a sheepskin?” she asked with an amused chuckle. He smirked smugly when he heard the slight disappointment in her voice. 

“Aye.” He said, leaning forward and whispering: “I am not saying that I’ll drink wine only from the chalices.”

He leaned back and grinned, satisfied, when he saw a blush appear all over her body. He only raised the chalice and spoke hoarsely. 

“To us... and to my beautiful wife and queen, who rose like a phoenix from the ashes to free Riverdale from its chains and tyranny. Long live the Serpents, and long may we reign with the queen of mercy by my side. Slainte,” He cheered towards her and they took a sip simultaneously. 

“Jug, it doesn’t seem fair that I get all the credit for it.”

“Well maybe we’re preparing the battle together and you’re fighting alongside me,” he began, moving closer to her. He laid his palm gently behind her back.

“But it was you who came up with the idea to free us and fight against your father. It was you who started to plan a fucking war. It was you who has won the hearts of Riverdale within the blink of an eye, solely with your graciousness. It was you who gathered and joined dozens of people, who are now willing to help us. To be our loyal servants. To raise the swords with us.”

She was flabbergasted and looked at him in disbelief. He took her face in his hands, spoke further and emphasized every single word he said. 

“You are a queen, and by a weird twist of fate you are my queen. A warrior queen. All the goddesses of war – Morrigan, Macha and Biadh – would be green with envy in front of you. You bring the fucking best out of me. I feel empowered... strong... unstoppable. We'll rule Riverdale. We can bring peace to Riverdale, make it a better place. I believe that with every fiber of my being! We can do that. And it’s because of you, Betts.” 

She smiled at him, disbelief still lingering in her eyes as she answered humbly and innocently.

“You are a good man, these are innocent people. They deserve a life filled with kindness, peace and justice.”

Jughead shook his head, completely astonished by her, intoxicated by her. How could he ever not have fallen for her. She was a brave, beautiful woman with heart and soul of gold… and her body... as he said before, the goddesses would be green with envy.

He raked his eyes over her body again. He was suddenly more aware of their nakedness again. He felt the familiar desire for her coursing through his body. 

Jughead’s eyes darkened before he spoke, his voice sick with lust: “Lay back.”

He could see her shiver, her eyes looking at him with confusion and anticipation.

Jughead leaned closer, gently making her lay down. Luckily, his shirt was knee length, so it could hide his massive erection from display. He wanted to worship her with everything he had. Like a goddess deserved.

“You know. I really appreciate the old ways of pagans,” He began and skimmed his fingertips along her body, completely captured with awe. He was touching her so delicately, like he was afraid or not worthy to have this privilege. “How they praised their gods. It wasn't just with prayers, It was with actions.”

She grabbed for him and he took her wrists softly, laying them above her head. 

“No, I haven’t earned the privilege to be touched by a goddess,” Jughead said huskily with sinister eyes.

“I am not a goddess,” She whispered back, but didn't fight against his tender grip.

“Oh, my love. You're so wrong. To me you are... and a goddess deserves to praised. With wine, for example,” he stated and reached for the carafe. He let a little bit drop onto her cleavage. The small droplets ran down between the valley of her breasts, waiting to be caught.

Jughead bowed his head down, placing kisses along her rib cage, moving upwards, and catching the running droplet with the tip of his tongue.

Jughead thought it was delicious, at its taste mixed with the slight salty taste of her skin.

Betty was mesmerized by his praise and devotion. Her eyes were as dark as the purest and most precious emerald. Her lips were half opened, slightly panting. God, he could fuck her right then and there, but this was just the beginning. He was far from done with her.

She needed to know how much he loved her and how extraordinary, magnificent she was. She was everything he'd ever searched for and more. 

Jughead hovered above her, grazing his lips along her skin. 

“Maybe you're not an actual goddess, but you’re definitely mine,” He rasped against her lips before he finally joined his lips with hers in all-consuming kiss, devouring her.

She moaned against his mouth, which filled his chest with pride. When her tongue found his, she completely melted, declaring his devotion to him physically.

Jughead couldn't bear the feeling of a barrier between them and shed his linen shirt quickly before attaching his lips with hers again, not wanting to feel any distance.

His free hand began to travel upon her like she was a tableau of beauty he needed to memorize.

“Jugm” She sighed

“Aye?” He murmured while caressing her hip.

“For God’s sake, stop this sweet torture and touch me,” She pleaded, frustrated.

The chuckle that came out of him was nearly devilish and Jughead could feel her quiver underneath him.

“But have I earned the privilege yet?” He asked, still smirking smugly against her neck.

“You earned it the moment you married me. Maybe even since the moment I knocked on your door, I just didn’t know it then. I am yours, my king,” She declared breathlessly.

Jughead escaped a feral groan at her words and he demanded: “Say that again.”

“I am yours, my king.” She sighed the last part of her declaration and it ended in a pleasurable moan when his fingers finally stroked her wet folds.

This words changed something, set something free. The desire to really make her his. Within seconds, the roles switched and his body and mind ached for dominance. She seemed to sense his change of manner, but the sassy spark in her eyes let him know that she'd do anything to willingly obey.

“Fuck, Betts. You're always so wet for me,” He groaned into her neck, bit her sensitive flesh, and pushed two fingers slowly into her slick warmth.

“Oh God,” Betty breathed and bucked her hips against his pleasuring fingers.

“Does that feel good, love?” Jughead asked when he felt her walls began to flutter around him.

“Aye,” She said huskily.

He massaged her clit in tight circles making her moan even louder.

She writhed under him, desperately wanting to free her hands. He obeyed and flipped them over, earning a surprised shriek from his wife. Jughead grabbed her back to support her, now sitting himself.

“I love you much, Betty. Can you feel what you do to me?” He asked and brushed her hair from her face. When he looked into her innocent gaze, he smiled. Sometimes when she's the bravest person, empowering, and encouraging him to save the whole city, he'd forget how innocent she actually was and how this carnal territory was still new for her.

His eyes softened with unconditional love and admiration for her. He caressed her cheeks and kissed her longingly. His tongue softly stroked hers, breathing in her sighs of pleasure, drawing soothing circles on her. He felt her relax in his arms again. 

Jughead parted his lips from hers and murmured: “Grind your hips for me, please.” 

She did and slid herself along his hard length, soaking and teasing him with her molten core.

“Aye, just like that. Can you feel me? Can you feel how hard I am for you?” Jughead asked hoarsely.

“Aye,” She sighed, grinding him harder now in the need for friction.

His cock twitched against her entrance. His body was begging to be embraced by her warm shelter, so he ground his hips too, giving her the little ease she needed so desperately.

“I want you to ride me, Betts. Take me, my queen,” He rasped, using quite the same words as she did before.

She looked at him, a little insecure. 

“Show me... I want to make you feel good, Juggie,” she whispered tentatively. 

As soon as she spoke those alluring words, a new wave of arousal hit him and he could have come right on the spot.

He eyes darkened and he just said: “Raise your hips for me, Betts.”

She did as she was told and did it immediately, going with her instincts.

He guided himself towards her and laid a hand on her hip, gesturing to her that she could sink onto him whenever she was ready.

As soon as she guided herself onto him, she moaned and nearly lost her balance when she felt him stretch her walls.

“I got you,” he said immediately. “You feel so good. Fuck, how did I survive all these years without this and you?” 

“You're so big, every time I wonder how it fits,” She admitted. Her eyes widened at the fullness inside of her. He was now buried to the hilt. She blushed in embarrassment when he smiled at her, because her statement was too endearing.

“Of course we do. We belong to each other.” As he spoke, he began to move his his hips in a tentative rhythm, watching her intensely.

“You're my love. My destiny. My wife. My queen,” He rasped further, slowly thrusting and rolling into her. 

When he saw her eyes clouding with lust again, he kissed along her long neck and whispered in her ear: “We're going to rule Riverdale, Betts.”

Instead of answering, she panted his name against his mouth, like a psalm of lust and began to pick up his rhythm.

“Aye, love. Ride me as you want to. I am yours. Do what makes you feel good,” Jughead instructed alluringly between thrusts.

She threw her head back with a moan. 

“I... I don't...” She managed to say and looked at him, questioning and a little embarrassed.

He could kick himself in the ass, what was he even thinking... he knew this was all new for her. Yes, they were in the same in headspace on their wedding night, but there he had taken the lead completely.

She even looked a little sad.

He took her face between his hands tenderly and she whispered: “I am sorry I can't pleasure you, maybe we should just stop.” Tears were twinkling in her eyes and she was about to move away, but he slung his arms softly around her waist.

“Love, stop, hey. Where do you plan on going?” Jughead asked.

“I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disappoint you,” She cracked out. A single tear slipped out of her eye. Jughead kissed it away. 

“No Betts, don't be sorry. I love the fact that I am the only one who has shared this state of intimacy with you. I am the the only one who knows what your pussy feels like.” She blushed a little at his choice of words, but was also aroused by it, so he continued.

“I’m the only one who knows how beautiful you sound and look in pleasure.” He rolled his hips and guided the movement of her hips too. The rolling motion stroked her clit and g-spot perfectly.

Her mouth fell open, she closed her eyes, and threw her head backwards as the first waves of pleasure overwhelmed her.

“Aye. This. I love it. I could come right there and then just by watching you… And you know what? I am fucking proud that I’m the first--” And hopefully the only one, he added in his thoughts, “who has been privileged to witness it. I am so proud that you are my wife, Betts.” He groaned into her neck, while he was still thrusting into her. Every moan she released brought him closer to his own release.

Then lust seemed to consume her completely. She kissed him with all she had, declaring her love and devotion to with every desperate whimper of pleasure she cried into his mouth.

Her insecurity had been replaced by passion and she unraveled above him.

“Oh my God, Jug, that feels so good.”

“Aye, my love, it does. Come on, Betts. Take me. Roll your beautiful hips for me. Fuck my cock as hard as you want.”

To his surprise, she did exactly that. She slid up and down on him and rode him in a figure-eight motion. All shyness was gone. She blossomed in front of him, let herself drift away with passion.

Jughead almost lost it by the all-too-tempting view. She looked like a daughter of Rhiannon – the goddess of fertility. Her breasts bounced in the same rhythm that her core rode his painfully hard cock. She was a vision and she was his.

“Come for me, A ghra. I can feel that you’re close. Let go and fall with me.”

“I can't... fuck, Jug, it's too much,” She cried lustfully and muffled her screams of his name into the crook of his neck.

“I got you. You can let go. And I want to hear everything.”

His thrusts became relentless, he wouldn't be able to hold his own release much longer. He leaned closer, grabbed her backside tenderly to hold her in place, and he thrust into her, riding each other into oblivion.

Entwined around him like celtic knot of love and writhing on him like a snake, she finally cried out her release. His name echoed through like a praise of her surrender and devotion to him. The tight grip of her violently clenching core was so carnal that it took him with her into ecstasy.

Jughead had never experienced such an intense climax, and he never wanted it to end.

“Fuck, I love you, Betts.”

“I love you too,” She laughed breathlessly.

“That was...” She began. 

“The best sex I have ever had in my life,” He ended the sentence for her.

She giggled into his neck and mumbled: “You're such a liar.”

He backed away from her and grabbed her chin. He looked at her firmly and repeated. “No. Betts, I am dead serious. You. Are amazing. Never doubt that again.”

“Aye,” She answered and he kissed her leisurely.

“Let’s go to sleep, wife, it was an exhausting day.” 

Gladly, she just nodded in agreement and they both went to their bedroom, cuddling each other and drifting into a peaceful sleep. They didn't bother to put any clothes back on.

*

The next day... 

“You're not sending me home, are you?” Cheryl asked, looking afraid towards Jughead.

“No, I am not. Why don’t you tell me why you are here and from whom you are running?” Jughead asked softly, but determined.

“I escaped from my father, because he’s the cruelest person I've ever known, besides Hal Cooper. My father wanted me to marry your brother, Betty. I just couldn't so I ran... Besides that, I don't want to get married at all.”

“Why?” Betty asked.

Cheryl turned crimson red and Jughead just nodded.

“I don't judge you, Cheryl,” Jughead clarified and laid a hand calmly onto her shoulder.

“I know most Christians do, but not a long time ago when we were all pagans, it was quite common to be attracted to the same gender. Besides that, you can't control with whom you fall in love,” He told her and leaned towards his wife to kiss her. 

“Thank you, Jughead. You're a very kind man. I want to fight for you both. I can use a bow and an arrow,” Cheryl offered.

“My wife is a natural at bow and arrow too, but we could use as many soldiers as we can get,” Jughead said, smiling, and added: “Welcome to the clan, Cheryl.”

Cheryl grinned widely and jumped into Jughead’s arms.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you, I’m going to shoot like a hawk,” She said and Jughead just laughed. 

“Pea, why don’t you begin the lessons now. Go teach her in the woods. We need something to eat anyway.”

Then there was a knock at their house’s door. Jughead answered and a young man and woman came in.

“Laird, my lady.” They bowed in front of them but Jughead and Betty stopped them.

“No need to bow in front of us. We are as human as you are.”

“We want to fight for you, laird. I can use a sword pretty well and my wife Caitlin is more than keen to learn the healing crafts of your wife. We will be your loyal servants.”

“My wife and I appreciate that. What's your name?” Jughead asked the man who must have been his age. 

“My name is Hamish,” The young man answered.

“Alright, Hamish. You know you could die on the battlefield. Are you willing to take that risk?” Jughead asked firmly.

“Aye, I am. Hal Cooper is a terrible man.” He took the hand of his wife in his own and Jughead knew there was more to tell – not now – and just nodded.

“Then come here tomorrow morning and we’ll begin the fighting lessons. I need to see how you fight and my wife will teach your wife how to heal,” Jughead ordered. 

Hamish and Caitlin nodded and said their goodbyes.

“There are many people who want to talk to you both. They are people of Riverdale and Greendale. There are like hundreds of them. They all want to serve the king and queen of the Serpents,” Sweet Pea stated.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jughead just murmured, looked over to his wife, and added: “It begins.” 

Betty just nodded and intertwined her fingers with his.

“Let them come in. But only two people at once,” Betty ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! here it is the next chapter! I want to apologize genuinely that it took me so long. I had an exam to prepare for and I was really stressed. But now it's over and I can stick to my usual updating schedule. So here it is, I hope you like it!
> 
> please let me know what you think is always your thoughts are very important to me!
> 
> A special thank you to my beta who is always able to cheer me up and encourage me if I'm feeling insecure about my writing @riverdalenerdlol . I love you.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Thank you for all your support.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	13. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and references to Celtic mythology

Entwined

Chapter 13

Redemption

Jughead couldn't believe that so many people were willing to serve and fight for the Serpents, but that was definitely not because of him. It was because of Betty. 

Currently, Joaquin, Sweet Pea and Jughead were training a few men how to use a sword. 

One man, Kevin, especially seemed to be a natural as Joaquin trained him. It was as if Kevin were always meant to hold a sword. He moved like a falcon and tricked Joaquin every round without too much effort. 

The same went for Toni. Cheryl was a great teacher too... But Jughead thought Kevin and Toni weren't fast learner just because they were smart. He didn't miss the twinkling glances they each gave towards their teachers. It seemed mutual and Jughead didn't mind at all because it seemed only to fuel their eagerness to learn. He smiled to himself and thought that he knew that eagerness all too well. He looked over towards the fields and saw his wife as she taught Ethel the effect of various herbs. 

There was it again: the look of complete happiness on Betty’s face. It was intoxicating. Jughead could tell that Ethel seemed to get the differences very well because of Betty.

He knew they were preparing for a war, but there lingered a lightness through all members of the clan that he'd never seen before, himself included. They were spanned out across the fields, preparing. The combat practice almost looked like praise dancing - as they coalesced with the four elements of nature - to call the gods of war for help and strength.

They were fearless, ravenous, and persistent, ready to fight for their freedom and a better world. Jughead couldn't be prouder of his clan, his new disciples, and, of course, his queen.

Hamish was an eager disciple too. He had a fierce thirst for justice that Jughead was determined to nurture. He knew that Hamish’s desire was what made one a good warrior: fearless, persistent, selfless and cautious. It was always better to fight for a greater cause and not out of greediness, selfishness or cruelty. 

Caitlin walked along the meadows and Hamish watched her. Jughead smiled because it reminded him of himself, but Jughead decided to teach him a lesson. 

Jughead hit his sword against Hamish's in a moment where he was distracted by his wife. Hamish dropped the sword and it clung on the ground.

Hamish just gasped in surprise and looked at Jughead, who was grinning smugly. 

“If I'd been one of Hal’s men, you'd be dead now,” Jughead declared. “No matter how much darkness or misery you're surrounded with, never get distracted. Not even by a stray beam of light, like your wife. Always be cautious and fast, especially if your enemy isn't.”

“Aye, Laird,” Hamish said and nodded.

Jughead smiled a bit. He wasn't used to the term of laird even though he was the laird of the Serpents. Jughead patted Hamish’s shoulder brotherly.

“It's Jughead. No worries. I've made the same mistakes as you,” Jughead told him. “Our women are capturing our hearts. They are our greatest weakness, but also our greatest strength. Take a break. We’re done for today.”

“Aye, my laird,” Hamish said and nodded thankfully.

Jughead cocked an that and Hamish quickly corrected: “Uh sorry. Jughead.”

“Much better. Well done today. See you tomorrow,” Jughead replied. They both nodded before he went away.

Jughead made a quick stop by Betty, leaning down and kissing her cheek. 

“I’m going to stop by the blacksmith and the dressmaker, but then I’ll be home, aye?” He said. 

“Aye,” She replied as he left.

*

An hour later...

It was getting dark outside so Betty told Ethel that they were done for the day. Ethel was a great, smart student. If she continued to learn so quickly, she would reach Betty’s level of expertise in only a couple of days, Betty thought proudly.

She was about to open the door of their manor when a pair of arms embraced her from behind. She stiffened just for a second before she realized by the tenderness she was being held that they were the arms of her beloved husband.

“M’lady. I missed you,” He whispered into her ear and skimmed his lips along the exposed skin of her neck.

She chuckled, leaning into his embrace, and opening the door.

“I know. I've missed you too, but we have a war to prepare.” 

“My smart warrior queen,” Jughead said, highly distracting her - while he was being highly distracted by her - by placing tiny kisses along her neck.

“I've missed you anyway. Let’s go inside,” Jughead said a little impatient. She giggled.  
“If you wouldn't distract me we would be already inside, my laird,” She said and pushed the door open. They stumbled inside while Jughead mumbled into her neck with a slight groan. 

“I still have to get used to hearing that title, but I really like the ring of it coming from your mouth.” He closed the door behind them and she turned around and kissed him passionately, forcing her tongue between his lips, claiming his mouth with such a fiercity that she elicited a groan from his throat, which only gave her the courage to go on. To be connected with him after that long day set something free in her. It bewildered her. Her whole body ached to be connected. She didn't know where this was coming from - this sudden desperation – but Jughead seemed to sense it, too.

He captured her face with his palms and removed his lips from hers.

“Betts... love... look at me...” He whispered soothingly. When she looked at him, her eyes were filled with lust but also fear, he would even say panic. He didn't know what was going on in her mind.

“I love your eagerness, love. But something is wrong? Will you please tell me?” He asked softly, while he caressed her cheeks.

Tears were forming in her emerald eyes, smudging the lustful expression in them.

“I don't know... I was all occupied and busy today... so busy that I haven't had time to think about what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

Then he got it: she was afraid that something would go wrong tomorrow and she would have to go back into the claws of that cruel, abusing man.

“Betts...” He waited until she met his gaze and then continued. “Only over my dead body I am going to let you go back into the hands of that monster.” 

“But what if he tricks you? Or says that he wants more ransom?” She asked then, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I'm already paying him more than he asked me to... Hal is a greedy man. He will agree to it, at least for now... and that's exactly what we want and need... time. He needs to think that he’s safe from us. He needs to think that we’ll be easy to manipulate… and then we'll ambush him with our entire village. Nothing will go wrong tomorrow. I promise.” He watched her for a moment, her eyes still misty as he added: “You believe me, aye?”

She just nodded.

“Say it Betts,” he demanded softly. 

“I Believe you.” He smiled and kissed her.

“Come here… I want to show you what I've had made for you,” he whispered. 

She looked confused as he led her to their where their fireplace was still burning – now as the winter was about to come. 

“Made for me?” she asked. “Jug, you don't have to... I know that we can't afford such things right now.”

“Shhh,” He hushed her, tugging her bottom lip between his and adding in a raspy voice: “I just want to cherish you, My Serpent Queen. Please let me.”

Jughead grabbed into the layers of his belted plaid and pulled out a folded green velvet dress with silver braided edging on the seam. She gasped at the sight. 

“Put it on,” he said. 

Betty did as she was told and quickly stepped into the dress. Jughead’s eyes didn’t leave her the entire time.

“Beautiful...” He breathed hoarsely.

Then he pulled out the second gift. It was a plaid: red, green, and brown woven together to make one. It was the plaid of the Serpents.

“You already are a Serpent and my queen, but soon you are going to be free from the chains of your father... you as my wife and queen should wear the colors of the Serpents. Everyone should know that you are my queen and that we are your new family.”

A new wave of tears flooded her cheeks. 

“Don't cry, my love. We’re celebrating your new life,” He said with a smile and kissed her tears away. 

“This is so much... this means everything to me... I don't know what to say,” Betty cracked out.

“No, Betts, this isn't much. This is the least I can give you and I am going to give you so much more. You were already a part of me and the Serpents ever since you knocked on my door. Then you became my wife and my queen. Now we're just making it official,” He said while he put the plaid on her. “... And for that we're are going to need this.” He finished and showed her his last gift: silver Serpent brooch for her plaid. Tiny Emeralds decorated the silver Serpent in the middle. 

Jughead couldn't help as his chest filled with pride. It was as if he had crowned her for the second time. This time, it would not only be in front of him. It would be in front of everyone. Everyone outside this house would know that she was his queen. She was his queen who would be fighting fearlessly alongside him on the battlefield. She was a queen everyone would be grateful to serve and fight for, he thought admiringly as he pinned the brooch to her plaid and took a step back to take it all in.

He didn't seem to be the only one who was proud as hell. Judging by the excited twinkle in her eyes, his wife was as proud as he was. But the mischievous glistening in her eyes told him that she wasn't only proud. His assumptions were proven right when she stepped forward and opened his plaid brooch. He cocked an eyebrow smugly, but didn't comment on her action. He was glad he didn't because just a moment later, she looked at him, her eyes darkened by lust. 

“I want you Jug,” she said softly and shoved his plaid off his shoulder. Then she opened the belt of his kilt and it fell to the floor within a second. She continued in the most tempting voice he'd ever heard. “But first, I’m going to do something I haven't had the chance to before: bending the knee to my king.” 

Before he could say something, she backed him against the table and knelt down in front of him. Her eyes didn’t leave his as her hand wrapped delicately around his hard length.

“Jesus Christ,” He hissed at the feeling of her hand around him. He could see the small hints of insecurity lingering in her eyes, but also eagerness and lust.

“Let me serve you, my king. Let me pleasure you, like you pleasured me before… Tell me how?”

A little groan escaped him at her words and he felt himself twitch in anticipation in her hand. 

How could such a simple request sound so innocent and seductive at the same time? He thought through the dizzying fog of desire.

“Take me in your mouth, love... not everything, just a bit at first and then swirl your tongue around and along my cock, suck on it. Trust your instincts. You can't do anything wrong, aye?” He instructed softly.

Jughead had never given a woman instructions how to pleasure him before, but truth be told, he liked it. It was slightly dominant, but also kind of sacred and special, because he was aware that she hadn’t done anything like that before. It was an alluring sight and feeling to see her kneel in front of him. It wasn't lecherous. It was like an act of devotion. An act to reach the next step of intimacy with her. He was all too keen to become her teacher.

As soon as her hot lips captured his cock, a moan escaped his lips and he could swear he could feel her grin. 

His reaction seemed to encourage her because she went with her instincts. She varied between licking and sucking. When he buried his hands into her hair, she took it as a good sign and took him deeper into her deft mouth.

“Fuck, Betts, what are you doing to me?” He moaned and searched for a grip at the table, because otherwise he would've lost his balance. The pleasure was consuming him. She really was a natural and acted on her instincts. She seemed to be hyper aware of his every reaction. As soon as she felt him lose control because of one of her techniques, she intensified it. Soon, he was buried so far into her mouth that the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat, but it didn't seem to bother her. It was quite the opposite... she seemed empowered, eager to bring him over the edge. She hummed and relished the feeling as a few drops of his pre cum were sliding down her throat. 

“Holy shit, Betts. You need to stop or I’ll come in your mouth.” She released him for a moment, only to encourage him. 

“Then come for me. I love how you taste.”

“A thiarcais!” Holy shit! he groaned in pleasure.

This minx is going to be the death of me, he thought as the pleasure became almost unbearable - then she suddenly picked up a relentless pace. The only problem with that was that he wanted to come inside of her. He wanted to feel her slick quim clench around him when he found his release. So, he gathered his last bit of strength and stopped her. 

“Betts, stop. Please,” Jughead pleaded between ragged pants. Gladly, she listened. She released him and looked at him, eyes wide from confusion. He helped her up, grabbed her chin gently and kissed her. “You were incredible. I just want to come inside you, love,” He explained.

Jughead kissed her again. This time it was him who was desperate. He was desperate to finally be united with her. He devoured her mouth with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He didn't leave any part of her mouth untouched as he led her towards their bed. When she began to fumble at her plaid brooch, he stopped her gently. 

“Leave it on. Take just the dress off,” he whispered. 

Jughead could see her quiver in anticipation at his comment and his eyes darkened, looking sinister.

God he could come right then and there... just at the mental image of fucking her only dressed in his colors and the emblem of the Serpents. She looked like the celtic warrior queen, Aifa, and he was her warrior king, Chuchulainn. Before he knew it, she was standing only in the plaid he’d given her. 

Suddenly, a strange feeling of victory rushed through him, not just because he was blessed to be married to such a beautiful and brave woman. No. It was like he felt the impact of their coming victory. He felt powerful, unstoppable. Many men would be intimidated by Betty’s radiating beauty and strength. But not him. It empowered him. She made him feel invulnerable, invincible. He felt like a god beside his goddess, ready to conquer all. 

He stepped forward, completely astonished by the image of her. She looked magnificent… like the forbidden fruit in the garden Eden and at the same time like a symbol of fecundity from the ancient Celts. 

“One day, my queen, we’re gonna reign over a land of peace and justice. You’re going to hold our child and live a life of harmony and welfare,” He spoke huskily. She gasped for air at his comment. 

“You want a child with me?” She asked. 

“Oh, Hell. For sure. I want a child with you… and maybe we already succeeded… but we don’t know that yet,” He said, palming her belly to emphasize his words. 

She just smiled at him, slung her arms around his neck, and kissed him leisurely. He could taste himself on her lips. It was another piece of kindling for the fire of want and carnality she had created before.

He raked his fingers through her braid, gently tugging the strands out of it, before his hungry hand wandered to her well formed backside. He grabbed her thighs and she took the hint to swing them around his waist. Even now, he could feel her radiating heat against his pelvis when he carried her to their bed.

He let them both fall into the soft pillows without disconnecting his lips from hers.

When he backed up, only to take off his linen shirt, she whimpered at the lack of contact.

He immediately came back to her, enjoying the mixture of textures against his skin. The roughness of the woolen plaid and the silkiness of her alabaster skin created perfect counterparts. The coalescence of both textures sent shivers through his spine.

Both of his hands trailed down her body. One found its destination over her breast. One did the same at the warm apex between her legs.

He groaned when he slid his fingers along her folds and felt how wet she already was.

“Good God. How is this even possible?” Jughead rasped in her ear subconsciously, while he pumped two fingers in and out of her and circled her clit leisurely. But she seemed to get what he meant, because she rasped back between pants: “It was highly arousing to pleasure my husband.”

“Fuck, Betts, I need to be inside you, but I’m not going to last long after your alluring foreplay,” He confessed, picking up the pace of his pleasuring fingers. He relentlessly hit her g spot while simultaneously circling her swollen clit. She was soon throbbing against the pad of his thumb.  
Her movements became restless and her breaths ragged.

“Jug, oh my God, I need you... please... I think I’m close,” She moaned. 

She was close. He could see and feel it too. He removed his hand from her heating, pulsating core and entered her in one swift motion. 

Both moaned against each other’s skin as they were finally physically connected with no inch left between them.

Jughead felt her walls flutter around him. She was already close to her release, but he needed her to wait. He needed her to hold it in and to fall with him together. She slung her legs further around him to take him even deeper inside her fluttering core, but he backed up, untangled her legs from his waist, and laid one of her legs over his shoulder.

She whimpered. It sounded like a desperate cry as he was refusing her long-anticipated release.

“Not now, Betts. Wait for me, love. Trust me, it's gonna be even better.” 

The scenery in front of him was tempting alone. He never made love with her like this and he was truly asking himself why he hadn’t done this before. His perspective was breathtaking. He could see every movement and every reaction he elicited from her. That alone could bring him over the edge. But in addition with the carnal combination of her gripping walls around him, his name falling from her lips over and over again – almost sounding like a holy invocation – while she was dressed in nothing more than his colors. He only needed a few more thrusts to finally reach his release. Jughead quickly changed the position as he felt his climax overwhelm him. He swung her legs around him again, entwined their bodies again, before he whispered the long anticipated words into her half open mouth. 

“Now. Let go.”

Jughead caught his name and cries of release with his own, as he let himself fall into a haven with her and emptied himself until his last drop landed into her warm shelter of fertility.

“God, I love you so much Betty,” He whispered in awe before he fell onto her, a pervading feeling of satisfaction consuming his senses.

“I love you too,” She whispered and raked her long fingers through his dark curls leisurely, still half drunk in her post coital state.

She kissed him and didn't even bother to untangle from him as he slipped out of her. They eventually fell asleep, both completely satisfied and grateful for what they had, not thinking about tomorrow...

*

The next day... in the evening... 

The day had come. Hal was supposed to come by because of the money he was owed. It was a disgusting thought to pay for the freedom of his wife like she was cattle or something, but he knew he needed to do it to keep the peace and to avoid being conspicuous. They wanted to surprise Hal and catch him off guard when they were ready with an ambush, so he needed to be careful. He told every one of the people, that there were no practices today so that Hal wouldn't wonder about the amount of people in the Serpent territory. Everything was ready and safe for the exchange. Betty was at Sweet Pea’s house, hidden from Hal’s eyes. He didn’t want to risk Hal seeing Betty and doing something terrible. 

Just as he was thinking of the devil, he showed up.

Jughead wanted to punch the sleazy grin off of his face. 

“Hal Cooper,” he greeted.

“Jughead Jones. Where is my daughter? Or do you really have the money I asked you for?” Hal greeted back.

He threw a sack full of money toward his feet. 

“These are hundred gold gold coins, enough ransom for my wife and for being debt-free for three months,” Jughead said. Hal cocked an eyebrow. 

“I am impressed, Jones.”

“I am a man of honor and I hold my word,” Jughead declared.

“I think this time I’ll hold my word too. My daughter hasn't any worth for me anyway,” Hal Cooper said.

Jughead couldn't stand this man. He was disgusted by him but he remained calm.

“Then we have nothing else to discuss. Please leave my property,” Jughead said. To his surprise, Hal did exactly that. 

Jughead couldn't ignore the feeling that it was way too easy to get Hal Cooper away… 

But for now it seemed that his wife was finally freed from the tormenting chains of that monster…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely is here it is! Sorry that it took me forever and I am genuinely apologising for it! Thank you for everyone who left a comment bookmark or kudos! As you might noticed this story is updating every second week because I have started a new story called "Archangels" people wanted then you staring to update once a week so I had to make this decision for my other stories I hope you don't mind! If I have the time I try my best to update all three stories in a week but I didn't want to promise hit! Anyway I would love to see some of you on the journey for archangels, toö. Who knows maybe you'll like it:)
> 
> It's always a huge thank you to my beta. @Riverdalenerdlol . I don't know what I would do without you seriously:) also check out her stuff she is an amazing writer!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and ask me anything chat with me, I won't bite: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Please let me know what you think your comments always mean the world to me!
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Sending love to you!


	14. The wind of the winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References to Celtic mythology
> 
> Smut
> 
> Angst

Entwined

Chapter 14 

The winds of winter

 

A week had passed and the Serpents were making great progress. It even seem like they were ready. 

Jughead had gone to the blacksmith and ensured that every weapon and piece of armor were ready. Catapults had been built too. They were ready.

Jughead arrived at the blacksmith, who was also the leather worker of the Serpents. 

“Hey Fangs, how are things going?” Jughead greeted. They hugged and patted each other’s shoulders. 

“All weapons have been made. Even the leather armor for your wife. Wait here. I'll get it and show it to you,” Fangs said before disappearing. He came back with a dark brown leather corset and matching protective sleeves. Jughead observed both items before responding. 

“This is marvelous, Fangs. Exactly what a queen deserves,” he said in awe. His fingertips skimmed the patterns – filigree Celtic knots formed by Serpents – upon the fresh leather and added: “I love the details.” Fangs smiled, satisfied. 

“Thought so. That's why I added them. I also did it on her bow, hilt, and shield. It matches your weapons and armor,” Fangs explained further and showed Jughead his work. Jughead smiled proudly. 

“Great work, Fangs,” he said and handed him a sack with 3 gold coins. Fangs gasped in surprise, looking at Jughead with wide eyes.

“Jughead, I can't take this... it’s way too much. “

“It's not. You have done great work for our clan. I really appreciate it. I know you have a wife and a daughter. You love your wife, Aye?” Jughead asked, Fangs nodded. “Then cherish her. An honorable man should always cherish his wife. Don't take her for granted. Never.”

“Aye, My Laird,” Fangs answered, nodding.

“I’m still not used to hearing that title out loud,” Jughead admitted with a wry smile

“You should. You deserve it, Jughead. You’re leading us towards independence and peace. You’re a great laird.”

“It's not me, Fangs. It's mostly Betty. Behind every strong man is an even stronger woman. We wouldn't be at this point if not her,” He said with a proud smile. 

“She is a great lady. She has an acute mind and a heart of gold, not to mention her beauty. You couldn't have chosen a better queen for yourself and the Serpents,” Fangs answered. 

“I don't even know if I have chosen her. Maybe it was the other way around. Or maybe fate chose us. Only the Lord knows, aye?” Jughead said dreamily. “Alright. Fangs, I have to go. My wife is waiting. See you tomorrow, so we can discuss some more details, before the ambush this week?”

Fangs just nodded. Jughead turned around and was about to go as Fangs called after him. 

“Don't forget to cherish her!” 

Jughead grinned widely and said over his shoulder: “Never. It's my creed.”

*

At their house. In the evening...

They were eating dinner when Jughead realized Betty was nervous for some reason. He could sense that she was nervous, maybe even anxious.

Jughead laid his hand over hers and she looked at him.

“I know... we're getting close to the ambush... and I feel like I know nothing...” Her hands began to shake.

“Betts... what are you talking about?” he asked. “We planned this whole ambush together. In fact, you planned most of it. You were the person behind it.”

She clenched her hands into fists, hit them on the table, then looked down as she replied. 

“Aye, but I still don't know when you plan to attack them. I feel like I know nothing! What is your strategy on the Battlefield? I need to know These things. I need to be prepared. I need to know everything so I can foresee his next move,” She rambled frantically, standing up and rushing into the other room. 

She opened every parchment roll, mumbling words he couldn't understand from afar. He stepped closer - slowly –because he didn't want to scare her. She was absent now. Only focused on her fear. She was spiraling. 

When he came closer, he understood what she was mumbling. 

“I need to know everything to protect Jughead and the clan. I need to figure it out. I have to be one step ahead of Hal. I need to figure this out.” He gently laid a hand on hers.

“Betts? Love? Look at me please,” he requested softly. 

“No. I need to figure this out. I need to know everything to keep you safe, to keep the clan safe. I'm their queen. I’m responsible for them.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” He turned her around and took her face between his hands. He looked into her scared, forest green eyes, desperately wanting to assure her that everything was going to be fine, but he didn't know that for sure. After a brief moment, he spoke. 

“You know everything, love,” he said. “You planned this with me, from head to toe. Our people are ready. We have weapons. We have armor. Everyone knows what to do. I can't promise that nothing is going to happen because war is always unpredictable and we always kind of rely on God’s mercy…”

She shook her head almost violently and started to cry. 

“No no no. It can't be. It just can’t… I need to know everything... you can't... Jug... I am not a great warrior... My knowledge is my weapon... If I don't know everything... then I can't protect you...” She started panting and her hands clenched even harder. He quickly took them and opened them. He placed her palm over his heart, hoping that feeling his steady heartbeat might help.

She yelped for air.

“Betty, breathe. Please breathe. I promise I can take care of myself, I promise aye?” he asked, trying to calm her down. “Betty. Please, love... stay with me. I need you. I can't do this alone. I need your sharp mind on the battlefield. I need you by my side on the battlefield, please… breathe.” He laid his forehead against hers. Eventually, her breathing calmed a bit. 

“What do you need A ghra. Tell me what you need to feel better,” Jughead asked her softly.

She looked at him. He could see all her torment that was brutally suffocating her. The fear was clouding her mind, tightening her throat with an iron grip. A silent plea to help her was lingering in her eyes.

“Promise me,” Betty pleaded desperately.

He closed his eyes to suppress his own tears behind his eyes.

Jughead opened them, his eyes reflecting her torment now. 

“I can't,” he whispered brokenly. “I don't make promises I’m not sure I can keep.”

Her face broke his heart. Her beautiful features were covered with endless sorrow before an excruciating sob escaped her lungs.

He didn't care if he cried or not. This was just too much to bear. She fell against his chest and he held her, hoping that the physical contact would ease her pain.

“I love you,” she whispered against his chest.

“I love you too, so much,” He whispered back, his voice thick with emotion. He could barely speak. They looked at each other, soon consumed by each other’s gazes. It was a hurricane of emotions, only heightened by the suffocating consciousness that death could be just one step behind them.

Fear transformed to feral hunger and need. Both were breathing heavily, knowing that if they would give in, it would consume them completely. 

But that was exactly what their bodies and souls needed right now, thought Jughead. 

Their lips crashed together in an inferno of desperation and lust. The urge to feel each other made them clumsy.

Famished lips were devouring, greedy hands were ripping off unnecessary pieces of fabric that kept their skin apart and kept them from touching each other. 

His plaid brooch clattered on the floor with hers, sounding like the freeing of chains. They took off their plaids as quick as possible, shoving the conversation of the upcoming war away with it. 

Jughead fumbled with the laces of her dress, but his hands were too impatient. 

“Oh, for God’s sake,” he muttered between their lips. “I need you out of this. Do you care about this dress?” Jughead asked hoarsely, his eyes fully dilated with need.

“No,” she replied, locking her lips on his again. “Not as much as I care about you,” Betty answered with lust-clouded eyes.

With a devilish twinkle in his eyes, Jughead slid his sword out of its shaft and turned her around. In one fell swoop, he cut the lacing there. Jughead could hear Betty gasp and felt her shiver in anticipation. He swung her around as fast as he did before. Their eyes met once again, pure lust in her gaze.

Jughead grinned cockily at his wife in front of him, slid the sharp blade under the front lacing as well, not slicing the strings yet. Betty didn’t startle, she just looked at him in unconditional surrender and trust, waiting for him to finally free her from her clothes. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“I love this dress, but I love you more when you’re naked under me.” With that, he tugged her bottom lip between his and cut the lacing in one deft motion. She moaned against his mouth and he caught it with fiery lips.

As their tongues entwined together in a desperate need for unity, the sword fell onto the floor and his greedy hands managed to shove her dress over and off her shoulders. 

She took him by surprise when her small hand wrapped around his hard length, pumping him a few times and then sitting on the table, spreading her legs for him. His cock twitched at the image of his little minx. Her skin flushed from arousal and was illuminated by candlelight. 

“Holy Jesus, Betts,” He whispered in awe. He then closed the gap between him and his lecherous wife.

She threw off his linen shirt and raked her fingertips against his chest. Jughead shoved the parchments on the table aside, letting them fall to the floor. She laid back and pulled him with her. It was like they were defying Death and War – two horsemen of the apocalypse. 

Betty reached for his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She laughed in relief against his mouth when she felt his hard length sliding against her molten quim. It was a triumphant laughter of ecstasy defeating the leaden weight of sorrow suffocating their souls.

Her juices were coating his erection when he nudged her entrance, which was pulsating for him in anticipation.

They locked eyes for a second, then he pushed into her, slowly, taking in every sensation like a fresh breath of life. 

“I love you,” He groaned against her mouth. He moved in an out of her in a cathartic rhythm, their hips moving in sync. 

She moaned love declarations into his mouth, repeating them like a sacred mantra, a reverse exorcism. 

He quickened his pace. Her carnal grip around him was too inebriant and he could see that she was desperate to find her release.

“Betts, I can feel that you’re close, love. I can feel you around my cock and it feels so good,” Jughead rasped in her ear between erratic breaths.

“Then make me come,” She purred in his ear. He didn't need another moment to think. His thrusts became relentless as he reached between their bodies and rubbed her throbbing clit in quick, tight circles.

“Come for me, a ghra,” Jughead whispered in her ear, pinching her clit.

That was enough to push her over the cliffs of oblivion, the tightening grip so pleasurable that it dragged him with her, now cocooned in the soothing ecstasy.

As their breathing steadied, he kissed her softly and carried her to bed, rubbing small circles on her back.

“I can't promise you I’ll live through the ambush,” He said quietly and felt her tense immediately. “But what I can promise you is that I will do everything I can do to stay alive because I don't want to leave you.”

“That's enough,” she whispered. They both fell into a restless sleep...

*

 

2 days later... a couple of hours before the ambush...

Everyone was strangely calm, even though their lives were going to change forever tonight. The calm before the storm was there, everybody was getting dressed and ready for it. Jughead stepped to Sweet Pea and Cheryl, who were helping her and Toni to get dressed in their armor. 

“The nature is steady. She is on our side today,” Sweet Pea stated.

“Aye, but the winter is coming. The air is changing, smells different. The wind is piercing cold,” Jughead said and looked to the sky.

“You good here? I have to get to Betty help her to get ready,” Jughead stated. 

“Aye were good,” Sweet Pea replied. “See you on the battlefield. May the Lord and the gods be with you.”

“Same for you, brother. I love you,” Jughead said, hugging him tight before he left to Betty.

*

When he came home, Betty was in her winter dress: her dress for the war.

“Hey, love, seems like I am just in time to help you to get in your armour," Jughead said with a smile, grabbing the corset and sleeves. 

It was a kind of majestic feeling to get his wife ready for war alongside him. Somehow, it was an act of emancipation and mutual right, but it was also an act of honor to the ancient gods of the Celts, where it was normal that women fought alongside their man. The patriarchy came with the Christian religion, possibly because they were afraid or intimidated of women’s strength. He was not, he was empowered by it.

“It's beautiful, Jug,” she said as he helped her put on the corset. “Thank you for having it made for me.”

“You already said that three times today,” Jughead said, chuckling.

When the corset was dressed she turned around and helped him with his Armour.

When they were done, Jughead took her in for a moment. She looked beautiful, brave. and fearless. 

“I am so happy that you are my wife,” He told her, his voice hoarse with awe.

“Me too.” She came closer, taking his hands in hers and brushing her lips against them.

“No matter what happens today, I will always love you. On earth and beyond death,” He said to her.

“Shhh,” she stopped him. “I love you. Let’s not talk about it. We can't let our minds cloud with fear now/ We have to stay focused and visualize our victory.”

He just nodded and grabbed a bottle of dark blue ink.

“Let me paint you?” He asked, aroused by the thought and consumed by primal pride.

This was uncommon now in times of the Christians, but with this war a lot of things were different. With Betty by his side, he had learned to worship nature again – because she is still prevalent and needs to be cherished for all the gifts she gives to humanity, constantly – even if the old gods might have been banned. It was an act of praise to them, to the core of their ancient culture – their ancestors – and the core of Betty's personality. 

He dipped his finger into the dark ink and began to trace his fingers upon her face. He painted her like she was a tableau of beauty, He didn't cover her, he honored her beauty with it. He drew three stripes on her right temple down to her cheekbone and repeated the act on the left side of her neck to her collarbone. He took her in when he was done. She really looked like a goddess of war and he could tell that the spirits of Morrigan and Biadh would be with her... they would protect her the entire time... they would lead her to victory.

“God you're beautiful.” He just whispered. She just looked at him, eyes filled with love. Both were caught up in the mesmerizing moment.

Then she dunked her finger in the bottle of ink as well. She repeated the ritual on him and drew the same marks on his face. It was an act of devotion and empowerment. Words were silently spoken; words nobody could say now because they needed to stay focused. They put all their words into their actions and gazes. Declarations of love, respect and gratefulness resounded in the silence. Their fears did too. Fears of loss, failure, disappointment, and pain. Their eyes and bodies said more than words ever could.

When Betty was done with the war painting, she whispered: “We're ready.” He watched her shiver.

He took her hand in his, entwined their hands and they stepped outside. They stopped, closed their eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply.

“Let's gather the others and finish this,” Betty said. 

“Aye,” Jughead answered. 

 

*

Jughead had organized a Priest from Greendale to bless them all before the ambush. He went into the forest with them before they were to go to the manor of Hal Cooper.

The Priest positioned himself in front of them and spoke in Latin.

“Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio. Contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium nostri. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur; supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae caelestis, in virtute Dei, in infernum detrude aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad ritum animarum pervagantur in mundo. Amen.”

(Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the malice and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him we humbly pray; and do thou, O Prince of the Heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world for the ruining of souls. Amen.)

After the priest gave his blessing they went to Hal, covered by the veil of the night...

 

*  
An hour later...

They were positioned in front of the Manor of Hal Cooper, hidden by the darkness and the shielding break in the woods.

“I heard stories that Hal has a great army... like hundreds of men, with horses. We don't have a chance and I am not ready to die tonight,” one of the Villagers whispered.

Betty and Jughead exchanged a look. Jughead knew this moment would come. It always did because the fear of death is a constant monster. It was always there, always lurking in the background. Sneaking up on you, waiting to suffocate you with a sardonic smile on his hideous face. 

Jughead and Betty wouldn’t let that happen. 

What is death compared to the possibility of a life of freedom?

Jughead stepped forward and put his hand onto the villager’s shoulder.

The young man and Jughead were locking eyes before Jughead started to speak. His voice was determined and full of sympathy.

“You’re right,” he said. “Maybe you'll die today. Maybe we all die today. Only God knows the outcome. But if we don’t fight today, we will never live in freedom,” Jughead started. Betty stepped beside him.

Betty reached for the young man’s hand – Callum, he was named – and spoke. 

“I know you're scared, Callum. We all are. But you’re going to be a father soon, and of course you don’t want to die. Hal Cooper is the cruelest, most selfish and dangerously unpredictable man I've ever known. Do you want such a life for you and your family, always living in fear of whether or not you’re going to be able to take care of your family? Don't you want a life of peace and reliability? A life without tyranny? A life with people you can count on?”

Jughead saw something shifting in Callum and he couldn't be more in awe for his wife.

They stepped in the middle and both spoke to all of their soldiers. 

“Aye, we could go home and live. But didn't we want a chance of freedom?! Freedom won't come to cowards. Freedom comes to the brave and the ones who are persistent and have wits.” 

“We just have to face the darkness so we can see the light after,” Betty added.

Betty raised her sword, ready to fight and claim victory for the welfare of their people. Her hair was waving in the cold wind. Her eyes were steady and fearless. If his wife wasn’t a blonde, Jughead totally would have thought that Morrigan was calling her followers.

As if it was a sign, the lights shining from the Manor turned off and the cold, piercing winter wind hit their faces like whips.

They only heard their breaths, and maybe even their pounding heartbeats. Jughead looked at Betty, taking in one brief moment more of the calm before the storm, bracing himself. The peaceful silence was broken by the raising of swords and steps on the hard ground. 

They were all running towards the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is sorry it took me ages, I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> Thank you for ever comment, bookmark and like they made my day
> 
> If you think you too my phenomenal beta:, @riverdalenerdlol I don't know what I would do without you probably get lost and crazy:)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think your thoughts are always really important to me!
> 
> You can also reach out for me on tumblr and ask me anything or just chat: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	15. Cain and Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and violence
> 
> References to celtic mythology
> 
> Minor Character death

Entwined

 

Chapter 15

 

Cain and Abel

 

They snuck forward. Everything was quiet. Even  the wind stilled. Jughead thought he had never felt his heartbeat pounding so hard against his chest. He heard every thud under his ribcage.

 

He looked towards Betty. She seemed as roused and alert as him, breathing heavily, chests heaving up and down. Their men were right behind them, getting the catapults in position and ready to fire. When everything was set up, everything stilled for a daunting moment… then Jughead raised his arm. 

 

_ “FIRE!”  _ He commanded. 

 

The shout of war echoed through the woods, along with the loud thunder of the fiery catapults, smashing against castle walls that stood rock solid and impenetrable. They were fortified through the tyranny embedded in the very bricks they were built with. The burning fireballs flew like a swarm of phoenixes through the air ready to light the concrete walls of oppression in an inferno of justice.

 

They rushed forward, their melodic war cry filling the forest with the rattle of leaves and shrill whistling of the piercing, cold wind. 

 

Leading the charge were Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea, and Cheryl, radiating unity with their closest disciples right beside them and behind them. 

 

Truth be told, Jughead had been a little worried about sending Betty onto the battlefield with him, but when he saw her in action, he couldn’t be more proud of her. He knew that as gracious and kindhearted she could be, Betty could also be coldblood, ruthless, and fearless when she needed to be. It was like she was Morrigan, bringing justice and death to the sinners that served her father. When she raised her sword and arrows, it was like she was an executioner sent from the gods. She ended lives without a shiver, and her situation currently was very ironic, considering she was a healer.

 

They were fighting their way to the manor like Lugh and Morrigan clearing the path to their retribution. This was it. They were almost there, and they were ready to face the incarnation of evil. 

 

*

 

The battlefield was a mess and a work of art at the same time, the canvas painted by the blood of sinners. Jughead and Betty walked upon the dead bodies, their souls stripped from them when they had been killed. They were ready to face the devil incarnate, their army of justice right behind them. 

 

An arrow whizzed through the air, aimed between the King and Queen, almost grazing Betty’s cheek. She dodged, then froze when she realized who shot the arrow. 

 

“Hello, witch. Finally, we get to meet again.” She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

 

_ Archie Andrews. _

 

A fit of rage suddenly consumed her. She decided then and there that this would not end with him tonight. That terrible man would not win. Her rage was transforming into an empowering energy, banishing her fear as her heart thudded in her chest. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” she stated calmly before she spun, raising her sword and slicing down, ready to vanquish her enemy.

 

Swords clashed. She saw fear flicker in Archie’s eyes before it switched to pure rage. Their fight could almost be seen as an aesthetic dance. If it was indeed that, then it was a dance with the dead accompanied by the consciousness that only one would survive. The weight of that knowledge didn’t weaken Betty… it only strengthened her and transformed her into Archie’s personal angel of death and destruction. 

 

Everything that Jughead had taught her before  was flashing through her head, making her strategy and movements crystal clear.

 

She was so focused, so concentrated on Archie that she barely caught sight of someone attacking her husband from the corner of her eye. 

 

It was in that split second that Betty realized she had failed in protecting Jughead. Archie used that moment she was distracted against her, pinning her against a tree in a death-like grip. She was trapped. 

 

“You two are each other’s great weakness,” Archie growled. “I knew it.”

 

A sword flashed suddenly from the side and Archie’s grip faltered as his sword clattered to the ground. 

 

“No,” Betty replied adamantly. “I’m his strength. And he’s mine.”

 

*

 

Betty was now occupied by other soldiers, defending herself, but at least she wasn’t trapped by Archie anymore.

 

There Jughead stood now, right in front of one of his oldest friends, who had betrayed him like Judas. They stood across from each other like they were Cain and Abel, prepared for their final fight. 

 

Jughead was breathing heavily, staring the other man down. 

 

“Is this how you want it to end, Archie?” Jughead asked. “By betraying me again? You were like my brother,” Jughead panted, disappointment prominent in his voice. 

 

Archie swung his sword at Jughead angrily and they began to fight. 

 

“We were brothers… but then you chose that  _ girl  _ over me. She was making you weak,” Archie spat. 

 

At that moment, Betty screamed again. Jughead looked over at her, but Archie only added emphasis to his words by pinning Jughead to a tree, just as he had done to Betty earlier.  

 

Jughead saw Archie’s devilish grin, the man’s features distorted by his thirst for revenge. 

 

Jughead knew he couldn't escape from his deadly grip, so he just looked into Archie’s eyes, searching for the person he once knew and even loved.

 

“You were my brother, Arch. My best friend. Why are you doing this?” Jughead asked brokenly. 

 

Archie just shook his head in disbelief and anger. 

 

“I was trying to protect you. It was all planned. That girl came to us. It was all planned by him, but you didn’t see it. You betrayed me brother you. You chose her over me. I'll never forgive you for that,” he said and raised his sword, holding it against Jughead’s throat.

 

Jughead's mind spun... He didn't understand. All planned? Betty never would betray him like that. 

 

“No. No that's not true. Betty would never betray me,” Jughead said and suddenly felt numb.

 

Archie scoffed. 

 

“I wish I could say you're wrong, but your right she doesn't know anything about it. She was sent as a decoy. Hal hoped that she would knock on your door when she escaped from his torture. Our houses were the closest.” Archie shook his head like he couldn't believe that Jughead had been so blinded – blinded by love. “Hal hoped you would do exactly what you’ve done so that he could ruin you. He wants to kill you and his daughter, too,” Archie continued. “When she came to us, I could smell something wrong, so I teamed up with Hal and Tall Boy. That arrow in the woods that hit you so long ago? It wasn’t for you,” Archie revealed. “Aye, I told you so as I was told to do, but I wanted to kill the decoy. I wanted the spy to die, but the arrow hit you. She saved you and then you started praising her like a goddess, and that was disgusting to watch,” Archie spat, hate in his eyes.  

 

“I love her,” Jughead growled. “You must know nothing about love as your disloyalty has proven, but I love Betty,” he said. Archie scoffed again. “I loved you too, Archie. You were my best friend. My family. My brother.” His voice thick with emotions, Jughead should have felt rage… but instead, he felt a suffocating sadness. 

 

He watched something shifting in Archie again. This situation was a lost cause anyway, so he had to try everything to stay alive for Betty.

 

“Look at what you've become, Arch. We defeated this man for years. Our families did too, and now you are fighting for him? Why? Why are you doing this?” Jughead asked, exasperated. “You were my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids... and now... now you're standing here ready to murder your brother for the man that used to be our common enemy... Because of what, jealousy?!” 

 

Archie’s eyes darkened with rage, but Jughead could see that something was changing.

 

“You’re right. I’m suppose to kill you, and I wanted to. I wanted it so desperately because I was so mad. I was so fucking mad,” Archie declared, tracing the features of Jughead's face with the tip of his sword.

 

Jughead’s heart thudded furiously. He couldn't breathe.

 

“But I just can't... I just can't... and it makes me livid,” Archie said hoarsely. 

 

“Why?” Jughead managed to press out without hurting himself.

 

Their gazes locked for a second. Archie was still boiling with rage – Jughead had never seen such dark eyes. They were borderline demonic. 

 

After a moment, Archie let out a frustrated growl. Before Jughead could say anything, he felt Archie's lips hard and aggressively against his. Jughead was too shocked to react at first, but then he pushed him away. He wasn't disgusted or anything. He was just confused.

 

“Archie,” Jughead said. There was more pity lingering in his voice than he intended there to be.

 

He could see the disgust and self hate that Archie held for himself in that moment. He knew how people talked about homosexuality these days. He knew what the Christian religion thought about it. They treated it like a sickness, which was simply disgusting. A person can’t really choose who they love. Seeing that Archie's self hatred because of it broke his heart. 

 

Archie was still breathing heavily. He brought the sword back to Jughead’s throat again, led by his self hatred. 

 

“Please, Arch,” Jughead pleaded. Archie’s eyes locked with his. It felt like an eternity before his nostrils fluttered with rage and his chest heaved up and down rapidly. His eyes were speaking a different language. He was just sad. 

 

Jughead felt so bad for his childhood friend. He felt bad that he couldn’t reciprocate Archie’s feelings, but he also felt bad about Archie’s urge to repress those feelings because of religious and social standards. 

 

He wanted to say something, but he didn’t get that far. Archie suddenly let out a frustrated groan and Jughead felt a sharp pain in his upper arm. Archie’s blade had disappeared from Jughead’s throat, falling to the ground. With a final glance of anger and despair, Archie left Jughead there and began walking towards the Hal Cooper’s blazing manor. 

 

*

 

_ Meanwhile... _

 

Betty couldn't believe that she was really in Hal’s manor again. She didn't know how many of his men she had killed on her way here, but nevertheless, she was still standing there. Memories of her past were flashing by as she saw the familiar dull walls. Those walls had been her home… and her personal hell at the same time. Betty shivered at the memory, becoming overwhelmed with suffocating urge to flee… but she couldn’t. Her father’s tyranny had to end…  _ tonight  _ \- for herself, for her clan, for bloody Christ, for  _ everyone, _ she thought when she looked around the manor for her father. He was probably hiding in his chambers - like the coward he was - and letting his men do all of his dirty work, Betty thought further. Just as she was about to head upstairs--

 

“Hello, daughter,” Hal’s voice resounded from behind Betty. She stilled for a second, then turned around slowly.

 

“Hello, father,” She spat as if those words were poison in her mouth. No surprise, he was calmly coming down the stairs.

 

“I have waited for this moment, though I thought it would be your dearest husband facing me himself… I guess that means that Archie is doing my work for me if he’s even man enough for the task,” Hal drawled, a cocky grin plastered on his face. “I have to say, I didn’t think you would make it here. I thought you would have been killed before you could get here… I’m impressed, Betty.” Her father began walking toward her, eyeing her like his prize for being so terrible. 

 

“Well you did always underestimate me, Hal,” Betty retorted, walking towards him at the same pace. It was like they were a badger and a snake, both ready to fight if needed.

 

Betty knew that if she simply fought him, she would lose. Her father was cruel, so he would never fight fair, and he was much larger than her… but what he didn’t know was that she had some tricks up her sleeve: her keen mind, her ability to move swiftly and lightly, like a serpent. Her wit was her weapon (or her poison). Hal had always underestimated her acute mind, and she knew that one should never underestimate a poison as lethal as the one she carried with her, she thought, almost standing right in front of him now. 

 

He grinned dauntingly. It was a grin that she wanted to claw off of his face. 

 

“Maybe,” he answered. “But nevertheless, you did exactly what I wanted you to do,” he told ehr. “You ran, because you were a stubborn brat, and you ran to the exact house I wanted you to run to - into the house of my greatest rival.” 

 

It took her a brief moment to process his words… and when she did, a wave of rage consumed her. 

 

“That's not true,” She hissed. Utter shock must've been written on her face because her father laughed out loud. 

 

“What? Did you really think it was such an ironic coincidence?” he asked. “Oh, poor Betty… you’re even more naive than I thought,” Hal taunted. “I planned this… and it worked exactly the way that I wanted it to.” 

 

No… this couldn’t be true. This was exactly what he wanted. He was trying to find her soft underbelly, which was - besides Jughead - feeling out of control, dumb, like someone else’s plaything. He wanted her to lose focus, to lose her mind. He wanted to get under her skin, but she couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t let him win, she thought angrily. 

 

Instead of crumbling under the pressure, she decided to defeat him with his own weapons. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a second, gaining her control by imagining the one person she loved most in front of her.

 

“Maybe you're right,” Betty said calmly. “Aye, you planned that I would go there and that I would fall in love - or at least that he would have so much mercy to buy my freedom… but what you hadn’t planned was that we would strengthen ourselves so that you couldn’t ruin him with your crazy expensive payment,” she added. “You also didn’t know that we would mobilize so many people to raise their swords and bow to us.” She was now standing right in front of her father. She managed to turn him around without him realizing it. Hal’s back was facing the wall now. Betty grinned triumphantly and slowly reached for her sword. She gripped it tightly, making sure her father was distracted by her burning gaze. 

 

“And the last thing you didn't plan... was that  _ we  _ were going to be victorious… that I would take your life,” She said calmly.

 

There it was: the shock on his face. She took advantage of his confused state and acted as quickly as a snake.

 

She pulled her sword out of its shaft and rushed towards Hal. She backed him against the wall with all her strength, holding him in a death trap between the concrete wall and her iron sword against his throat.

 

She saw utter fear in his green eyes and felt a flush of victory rushing through her bones.

 

“I told you not to underestimate me, father.” She shifted the blade a little bit more. It nicked his skin and she couldn't ignore the rush of adrenaline she felt coursing through her bones.

 

“Who would have thought that it would end like this? Your weak daughter killing you and finally getting justice, saving thousands of people from your tyranny,” she growled. “So… Hal Cooper… any last words for your daughter and Queen of the Serpents?” she asked. “Speak now or forever hold your peace before I send you back to hell where you will burn, right where you belong.” Betty’s eyes spat fire, waiting for her father to say something, anything. 

 

Suddenly, Archie stormed into the manor. His whole body was shaking and he began pacing in the hall, unaware of his surroundings. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Hal! I’m done! I tried to kill him but I couldn’t,” Archie admitted absentimdedly. “I was so mad at him, so I gave him a gash, but I couldn’t kill him and I wont. I am done with you,” he added, frustrated. Only then did he realize that Betty had Hal shoved against the wall, but Archie didn’t even move when the realization came into fruition. 

 

Instant relief washed over Betty as soon as she heard that Archie didn’t have the guts to kill Jughead himself.  

 

But then she heard Hals sardonic, manic laughter. It was a blood curdling stuff.

 

“I knew you were to weak for that, Arch. I knew you were useless garbage... just like my daughter here.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” She said, boiling with rage and tightening her grip against his throat. He winced in pain.

 

“Ah, look at that. That rouse for death. That desperate need for revenge. Beautiful. Finally something that makes me proud of you, daughter. So here are your last words from me, Betty. Your husband is going to die,” Hal said to her. “I poisoned the blade with monkshood without Archie knowing it… So my plan   _ did _ work. Jughead Jones will be a meal for the worms in less than six hours,” Hal declared victoriously and laughed again.

 

As soon as he said it, Betty felt like she couldn't breathe. There was, in fact, no antidote for monkshood that she knew of. 

 

All of her emotions slammed into her at once. 

 

“Rot in hell!” she screamed. “Rot in fucking hell!” 

 

Before she knew it, Hal made a few choking sounds, but then he was quiet. When Betty looked up, she saw that she’d cut off Hal’s head. It was finally silent, her father's head hitting the ground beside her.

 

It was then that she finally fell to her knees. .

 

For the first time ever, Betty did not know what to do. Her husband was poisoned and she didn't know the antidote.

 

Betty felt useless and numb as it all began to suffocate her. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01:03, 18.7.2019] Evelyne Cynk: here it is finally. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long and that it's so short. i figured it would be the best that way. i am really excited what you think about this chapter, so please hit the comments like crazy:)   
> So... and now the real talk. Entwwined got nominated for "5th bughead fanfiction awards" and this makes me so so happy. thank you very very much for every one who's nominated me and is supporting this story. voting starts on the 23rd July make sure you vote for all those creative buggies. 
> 
> Thank you also for every Kudos/Bookmark/ Comment the story got so far. it made my day.
> 
> Also a massive thank you to @Riverdalenerdlol you're the best beta ever:* Anyway please let me know what you think. i love to read your thoughts:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr to ask me anything, chat or follow for updates: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love to you


	16. The shaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Angst

Entwined

Chapter 16

The Shaman

“Betty?” She swirled around and rushed towards Jughead as soon as she heard his voice.

“Shh. Shh…” she whispered as she held him tight. The physical contact with him just made her sob. She had to save him. There had to be some way to cure him.

“You killed your father,” Jughead gasped. 

That statement snapped Betty out of her despair-induced paralysis. She cupped his face and pulled him down to press a passionate kiss on his lips. 

“That doesn’t matter now,” she said, pulling out of the kiss but not moving her hands from where they rested on him. “You’ve been poisoned, Jug. With monkshood. But I’ll find an antidote, aye?” 

“Poisoned?” Jughead breathed. “How?” 

“The blade I scratched you with was poisoned,” Archie admitted. “But you have to believe me, Jughead. I didn’t know about the poison.” 

Betty couldn’t believe her eyes: Archie Andrews fell to his knees, begging Jughead for mercy… but Betty could see that Jughead didn’t believe him. 

“He’s telling the truth, Jug,” she clarified. “Hal only told me before I decapitated him… but in the meantime, we’ll get you home and I’ll get Sweet Pea and Cheryl to keep an eye on you while I try to get what I need.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “You’ll need to ingest laxative herbals and drink as much water as you can to drag the poison’s effects as long as possible. I’ll let them know and then I’ll go to the forest,” she explained. “I know someone who might be able to help.” 

Jughead nodded, but she could see that he was scared. He was only holding himself together to keep her calm. 

“Let me help?” Archie piped in. “Please?” 

Betty looked at Jughead, unsure of what to do. She still didn’t trust him.

“I’m serious, Jughead. Give me the chance to fix things, the past. I’ll protect Betty, I swear,” Archie said. “You’ve seen my weakness. You could destroy me at any time if you wanted to. Why would I put myself in jeopardy like that?” 

“Trust him,” Jughead said quietly, looking at Betty. “But be careful. If he acts suspicious, kill him.” 

“I trust you,” she said. “Let’s get you home, Jug.”   
“Betty?” She stopped, Jughead capturing her face in his hands. She looked up at him. “I trust you, aye? If anyone can save me, it’s you.” 

*

Betty was scared. Her fears were haunting her, but she couldn’t show it because she could see how important it was for Jughead to remain in good spirits. He couldn’t lose hope. If his soul gave up, his body was sure to follow. 

When they finally got Jughead home, they had already lost thirty minutes. 

“Alright, I need you to listen carefully,” Betty said to Sweet Pea, Ethel, and Cheryl. “I can only explain this once. You need to prepare a lot of herbal tea with blackburn. I will leave you the herbs here. They’re from the shaman in the woods,” Betty explained, the three nodding in unison. “Jughead’s going to shit his life out. At some point he will lose consciousness and I need you to help him then. This is not the time to be squeamish. You all need to wipe his ass off and you’ll have to see your leader naked. Can you do it?” She asked, looking at all three of them. 

Jughead, who was laying on the bed, grimaced.

“Jug, please. Don’t you get squeamish,” Betty reprimanded. Jughead just nodded, but she could see that he was already feeling a bit dizzy. Sweet Pea nodded first, then Ethel and Cheryl followed his lead. “Alright. Do the bloodletting, too, but not as much as you might know is common. Just a little. It’s seriously an unhealthy procedure and could cause death if you do it too much or too soon. Keep him hydrated, but also let him sweat like crazy. We need to get the poison out of his system.” She paused a second, exhaled deeply, and continued: “It’s going to be messy and kind of disturbing to watch. He’ll be hallucinating, too. Pea, don’t call the priest. Trust me on this, aye?” 

“Aye, my queen,” Sweet Pea answered and Betty smiled.

“He's my everything. I need you to have this under control. You can't lose your mind here, no matter how hard it gets,” she ordered, though it was more of a desperate plea. Sweet Pea stepped forward and pulled Betty in for a comforting hug.

“Don’t worry, Betty. We’ll take care of your man. I’d be doomed to let him die. Not over my dead body, you hear me?” he asked determinedly. She nodded into his shoulder. Sweet Pea backed up a little and took her face in his hands. “We’ll take care of him. You go save your husband and our king. If anyone can do it, it’s you, but you need to stay focused as well, aye?” 

He was right, Betty realized. She nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. Sweet Pea smiled and kissed her forehead. Then she turned to her husband and saw that Jughead had glassy eyes. 

“Ethel, Cheryl, go get started on the tea. Two teaspoons of blackburn in one and the same of the violet leaves in another. It’s cleansing and hydrating. The plants are in my linen sack,” Betty instructed before they hurried away. 

She felt Jughead’s hand on her cheek. Betty couldn’t bear to look at him when he was like this, she was too emotional.

“Hey. Look at me, a ghra,” he ordered weakly. She turned her head to face him, inhaling sharply and cupping the back of his hand with hers. Betty couldn’t help the twinkling tears that pricked her eyes. 

He slid his hand out from under hers, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles softly, not letting go. 

“You can do this. I know it. Alright?” he stated softly. Betty nodded slowly. “I believe in you. I’ll go kick God in the ass and tell him that I can’t leave my wife.” Betty giggled, kissing him. She boded in it longer than she would usually, not caring about who was watching. She was trying to take their sweet moment as a constant reminder to keep going on her journey to defeat death. Betty had to force herself to part with him. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips, standing up. She turned to see Sweet Pea, Cheryl, and Ethel again. 

“I’ll be back in an hour or two,” she told them before they nodded encouragingly. She rushed out of the room and outside, where Archie was waiting for her. 

“Alright, Archie. Let’s do this,” she said to him. “Don’t make Jughead and I regret trusting you.” 

Archie only nodded as they made their way into the woods, towards the shaman woman. 

 

*

In the woods...

They had walked ten minutes in silence before Archie spoke up. He had probably only said something because he could see how anxious and scared Betty was.

“Look, Betty, I know we didn’t have a great start, but I had my reasons for being so terrible,” he told her sincerely. “You can trust me. I want to save Jughead’s life as much as you want to.” 

“Well, I’m sorry for being alert and a little leery after you tried to kill me,” she said bluntly. “And in addition to that, you tried to kill my husband multiple times. So, please, Archibald Andrews, how am I supposed to trust you?” Betty argued snarkily. 

“I really am sorry for that, Betty,” Archie just repeated remorsefully. 

“I’m not a vindictive person,” she sighed. She really wasn’t and she could see in his face that Archie truly regretted what he had done. Behind that, something was suffocating him, though she couldn’t tell what. They looked at each other for a brief moment before Betty spoke again. “But please explain what’s going on between you two. I won’t judge, I just need to know what’s going on.”

“Your father planned all of this without you consenting to his plan, did he tell you that?” Archie began. Betty nodded. “I had been suspicious since you had come to our clan, so I did want to kill you.” A cold shiver ran through her spine after he said these words, but she refused to let fear overcome her.

“I confronted Hal and teamed up with him to keep Jughead safe. That's why I didn't want him to be the leader anymore... so he couldn't be Hal’s target. Then I saw that he had fallen for you – pretty instantly – and it made me so mad. I felt betrayed. Then you overheard me and then you know how it ended. I was so so mad. Mad that he chose you over me,” Archie explained bitterly.

There was still something she couldn't put her finger on when she looked into Archie’s eyes... so she pushed further.

“But why didn’t you just tell us what he was planning, if you were so interested in his safety?” Betty asked.

“As if he’d believe me,” Archie scoffed. “You’re his holy grail. It’s pathetic how much he worships you.” Betty felt rage rise in her chest at those words. 

“We love each other, what’s your excuse?” she blurted out. “I don’t know why you’re so against me here. What have I done to you? Haven’t I proven my loyalty to the clan? To Jughead? I raised my sword beside him. I killed my father and his men,” Betty argued. “I’ve only helped the clan and Jughead with my advice and I’ll be forever grateful for the risks he has taken to keep me out of my father’s abusive hands, to give me shelter and a family. What have I done that has made you hate me so much?” she challenged him, but he refused to meet her gaze. 

“Was it the name I once shared with my father? I’m Elizabeth Jones now! I buried my past when I married my king. What is it, Archie?! I don’t get it!” she exclaimed. “This is a peace offering here, alright? My husband, the love of my life, is in danger of losing his life so I have teamed up with my former enemy to save him. Aye, as you can see, I am willing to try with you, but I need to understand you to be able to forgive you.” Betty was obviously not about to let go here. 

“For God’s sake, dame! Do you ever stop talking?” Archie exploded, finally looking at her. She saw it in his eyes and everything made sense now. The sheer hate for her and then for Jughead, the fury, the madness, the betrayal… even the pure, utter disgust reflected in his eyes. It wasn’t hate or disgust towards her. This shade of hate in his eyes was mixed with shame… shame for who he was. 

As the realization sunk in for Betty, Archie saw and realized he couldn’t hide his secret anymore. He was suddenly panicked, swallowing harshly in fear. 

“You love him,” she whispered in shock, trying to keep her tone free from judgement. She didn’t judge Archie. You couldn’t control who you fell in love with. She was one of the best examples for that. 

“The worst part is that I don’t think that I can hate you anymore. I can’t hate him, either, but I kind of want to hate you both because your obsessive, star-crossed love made me realize that something was wrong with me,” Archie explained quietly. All of Betty’s anger was gone. She could only feel sympathetic towards Archie.   
“There is nothing wrong with you, Archie,” she said gently, stepping forward and touching his arm gently to show her compassion. She hoped that he wouldn’t take it as pity. “No one can truly choose who they love… it just happens.” 

“Betty, the church says it’s a sickness. That it’s abnormal because you can’t reproduce that way,” Archie said. Betty wished she could take on some of his sorrow. 

“Archie, let me tell you something,” she began. “My father had a priest perform an exorcism on me because he thought I was crazy and he wanted to break me,” Betty admitted. “I believe in our God, of course, but I do not believe in the church,” she said. “Think about it, Archie. How is it possible that so many things that were accepted and cherished in earlier times are doomed and sinful? Are God and the gods so different? I doubt it. The gods were mostly of nature, and nature is still the same as it was, aye? We shouldn’t abandon the old knowledge and the teachings of the old gods. It helps us. Love is also natural. We should embrace that.” 

Archie understood what she was saying and was able to smile. Turning back to the path, they saw the old house up ahead. 

They had reached their destination.

*

Meanwhile at Jugheads home

They were doing everything like Betty had instructed, but it was getting harder and harder to watch his best friend fighting for his life, along with the humiliation of shitting his life out and not being able to wipe his own ass. Jughead moaned in exhaustion from where he was laying in his bed. 

“I know, lad,” Sweet Pea said. “But you have to fight. Your queen is coming back to save you, just like she always does. You have to fight, aye?” Jughead only nodded. 

“I feel like I’m about to pass out,” he groaned. 

“It's alright, Jug.... We’ve got you,” Sweet Pea insisted. “Stay with us.” 

“No, I need to say this before lose consciousness,” Jughead replied.

Sweet Pea already knew where this was going and stopped him right there.

“No, Jug. Don’t you dare go there. Don’t even think about it,” Sweet Pea said, knowing where this was going. “You’re not going to die today, do you hear me? You can’t.” He took Jughead’s face between his hands and laid his forehead on his. “I will personally start a riot if you do. We can get you through this. Betty saved you from a fucking serpent bite without any sort of help. If anyone can get you through this, it’s her… and she has a whole village to help her. You can’t lose hope, Jug, aye?” Sweet Pea whispered hoarsely. 

Damn, he knew how Jughead felt. He was horrified himself and couldn’t bear the thought of losing his best friend. They were practically brothers. He was so afraid that he could shit in his kilt. Sweet Pea didn’t care if he got emotional now, even when the others could see it. 

“You have to fight, Jug. Destiny hasn’t put you and Betty together and helped you finally gain freedom just so you can die right after,” he continued. 

“Pea, listen to me, please…” Jughead pleaded with all the strength he could muster. “I know you don’t want to hear this… but if I don’t survive this, please take care of Betty and marry her.” 

Sweet Pea wanted to yell at Jughead, shake those stupid thoughts from his mind… but he knew that Jughead needed him to listen and to agree. He nodded and continued to hear what his king had to say. 

“If Betty finds out that she’s pregnant, please treat my child as if it were yours,” he said weakly. “Help her out,” his best friend continued. Sweet Pea was only able to nod again, the thick lump in his throat making it impossible to speak. Then Jughead reached for his hand, wheezing as he tried to speak again.

“I don't want to die. I really don't. I found the love of my life. I wanted to be a father soon. It's the first time I actually really want to live, but I just need to know that she's going to be okay if the worst case scenario plays out.” He could just nod before Jughead groaned in pain. Sweet Pea jumped, alert. 

“Cheryl, Ethel! It’s starting again! Bring the chamber pot!” 

Cheryl ran over to them as Sweet Pea lifted Jughead, Cheryl placing the chamber bot underneath their leader. Farts and groans followed as Jughead emptied himself in hope of banishing the deadly poison from his body. 

“It’s alright, mate, we got you,” Sweet Pea whispered. “Just a little longer and your queen will come and save you.” He was trying to soothe Jughead, but it wasn’t helping. Jughead let out an excruciating growl. 

“My whole body aches! Fuck, I can’t feel my legs anymore!” he yelled in pain. 

“Sit him up, Pea,” Cheryl instructed. Sweet Pea did as he was told, Cheryl holding a teacup to Jughead’s lips and making him drink poppy tea.

“Jug, I know it’s hard, but try to keep in mind that this is only temporary,” Cheryl explained. “You need to stay calm. Keep drinking the tea. We need to lower your heartrate from where it is now. This won’t help much, but we’re winning against time,” she said as Jughead drank the tea, his forehead covered in sweat. 

Cheryl threw Sweet Pea a look and he knew in an instant that the signs were bad. 

When Jughead was wiped up and laid down again, Sweet Pea followed Cheryl out of the room. 

“How bad is it, Cheryl?” he asked, point blank. 

“It’s bad, Pea. The poison is kicking in fully now. It’s already getting to his brain, paralyzing him. It won’t take much for his heartrate to spike. I can drag it out with high doses of poppy tea, but I hope Betty will hurry because I don’t think we have more than two hours until the poison takes him,” Cheryl explained, tears in her eyes. 

Sweet Pea leaned against one of the house’s walls. The clarification made him dizzy and it was all too much to bear for the moment. 

Jesus Christ, dear God. Save him,” Sweet Pea pleaded softly. “Please. Save him. Let Betty save him.” He looked up towards heaven. 

He and Cheryl cried desperate ears together, praying for God to spare Jughead’s life, to show mercy and graciousness, and for Betty to hurry...

*

In the woods... at the Shaman’s house... 

“Hello, Betty, my child,” The shaman woman greeted, hugging Betty warmly. “You’re sight for sore eyes. It’s been an eternity.” 

“Hey, Sierra. I’m so sorry, but I can’t stay long. I came here for help,” Betty replied. “My husband was poisoned with acronite and I don’t know what to do,” she explained, looking pleadingly into Sierra’s eyes. By the expression that caused the woman, Betty knew that there weren’t many options.

Betty shook her head in panic, unable to fight against her tears any longer. They streamed down her cheeks. 

Please, Sierra. Please, I am begging you,” Betty pleaded. “Tell me there’s a way. I’ll do whatever it takes. Please, he’s the love of my life. There must be something!” she sobbed, falling to her knees. Betty didn’t Archie to see her so weak, but if Jughead died, she wouldn’t have much of a reason to live anyways, she thought. Sierra only knelt before her calmly. 

“Come inside, my child,” she said softly. “Luck is on your side today. An old friend his here and he came from far away. He brought many different herbs here from his country,” Sierra explained. “There might be something that can help you. Come inside, and bring your friend with you,” she added, looking towards Archie. They rose and started towards the house, Betty gesturing for Archie to follow inside the shaman woman’s small house. 

It had been ages since Betty had been inside Sierra’s house. She was always mesmerized by the amount of dry plants and herbs Sierra had found along with her knowledge. Today was no different.

“Betty, this is Pop Tate. He and some of his people came here from Africa,” Sierra said. “He lives here and practices shamanic healings with me.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man said, shaking Betty and Archie’s hands. 

“Pop, Betty’s husband has been poisoned with aconite,” Sierra began. As soon as she said it, the kind expression on Pop’s face turned into a concerned one. 

“There is no concrete antidote for it, but there are ways to beat it,” Pop explained. Betty yelped in hope. The man went out to the back of the house then came back soon after with a plant. 

“This is called datura - also known as the angel’s trumpet,” Pop said. “It is also a poison, but works in reverse of aconite. It will not heal your husband, but it will give you enough time to get the poison out of your husband’s body,” he explained further. “Where aconite will slow your heartbeat until it stops, angel’s trumpet will speed it up and make it stronger. How much was he poisoned with?” 

“Not much,” Archie piped in. “Just a small scratch from a sword that was poisoned with it. The cut wasn’t even deep. Pop smiled. 

“Wonderful. It should work and you can save your husband,” Pop Tate replied. Betty couldn’t help but jump joyfully into Pop’s arms. 

“Thank you so much!”

“Oh, my child, it’s my pleasure,” he replied. “Go save your husband. One handful for one cup of tea should do the trick. 

“I will. Thank you so very much,” Betty said. “We will come back sometime, I promise, but I need to hurry. I’m sorry.” 

Betty and Archie ran through the door and out into the woods again, making their way back to her king. 

*

Back at the Serpent territory...

Betty's lungs hurt from running but she didn't care. She rushed into Jughead's house and was welcomed with screams of pain from Jughead. Every scream made her heart ache, but she couldn’t let herself get distracted. 

“I’ve got it. Ethel, Cheryl, come here,” she ordered, the women quickly coming over. “This is angel’s trumpet. It is also a poison, but it works in reverse of the one Jughead has. Be careful while preparing the tea. Make sure you have no open wounds on your hands and always wash your hands afterwards. I don’t care about what water you make it with. We’ll handle that after we’ve saved his life, aye?” They nodded. “One handful of the flower’s leaves per cup,” she instructed. Both nodded again, taking the plant from Betty and getting started. “I’ll help, just give me a moment with my husband.” 

“Of course, m’lady. Take as much time as you need,” Cheryl replied, squeezing her shoulder sympathetically before going to start the tea. 

Betty made her way over to Jughead, kneeling beside Sweet Pea. She laid her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. It was weak. 

Betty felt fresh tears behind her eyes. Seeing Jughead so lifeless with ragged breathing, and moaning in pain from time to time was hard to witness. She had already seen him in such a condition, but back then, things were different. She didn’t love him the same way then, and she hadn’t known that she would come to love him. To see him like this now was more than suffocating. 

She couldn’t fail now, she just couldn’t. Betty prayed to God. She did often pray, but to nature, to the celtic gods. They had never failed her, same as her abilities, but maybe it was time to seek help from the Christian God. He was the one she thought she had forsaken, the one she lost faith in the moment she had been exorcised. 

“Oh, Father, I have heard a lot of stories about you,” Betty began. “One of them is that You are gracious and merciful. I know I haven’t been the greatest believer in You, but please, God, save him. Please,” she whimpered. “They say You can make miracles happen… so please, please help me,” she whispered against her folded hands, not even realizing that she was crying again until she felt the damp skin on the back of her hand and on the surface of her cheek. 

Betty reached for Jughead’s face and cupped it in her palm. 

“Juggie, you need to fight for me, aye?... please… Do you hear me? Fight… You can do this, I know you’re strong,” she whispered desperately, then felt Sweet Pea’s hand on her arm. 

“He already is, Betts. He fights,” Sweet Pea said. “Don’t you see it, he’s fighting so hard.” 

He definitely was. She could see that, how he fought for every breath against the numbing claws of poison. How his body and spirit tried to defend themselves against the devilish substance that was trying to defeat him. He was fighting back with every fiber of his being, and so would she. Betty wouldn’t rest until they defeated death, she thought. 

“I will bring you back, Jughead,” she said quietly. “I won’t rest until we’ve won.” 

“He knows that. We all know, Betts,” Sweet Pea added reassuringly. Him using her nickname was strangely comforting to hear, the familiar name feeling a little odd because it hadn’t come from Jughead. 

“Here we are. The tea is ready,” Cheryl said, entering the room with Ethel behind her. 

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry--” Betty stood, wiping her tears away, but Cheryl stopped her. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Your husband’s life is on the line,” Cheryl said, handing her the tea. “You told us what to do, so we did it.” 

“Sweet Pea, can you sit him up, please?” Betty asked. Sweet Pea climbed behind Jughead to hold him as he moaned in pain subconsciously. 

“I know, lad. I know,” Sweet Pea replied.

“Come on, my love,” Betty whispered and slowly let some of the tea flow down his throat. “Swallow it, Jug, please,” She pleaded and slowly circled his adams apple to stimulate him to swallow.

He finally did. Betty gasped in relief with Sweet Pea.

When Betty repeated the procedure, Cheryl helped her and massaged Jughead’s adams apple, until the cup was emptied within two minutes.

“That's right, lad,” Sweet Pea said softly and laid Jughead down again.

“Good. Now we have to pray and wait as we continue with the procedure to get the poison out of him,” Betty ordered.

So they did.

*

Two days later...

Betty hadn’t slept much if at all during the following days. She couldn’t. Too great was the fear that Jughead would be dead when she woke up again. 

At least he was alive, she thought. His heart was still beating and his chest was still rising and falling. 

At the end of the second day after giving him the angel’s trumpet tea, Betty knelt next to Jughead’s bed and took his hand in hers. 

“Jug, please wake up,” she whispered. “I know it’s hard, but please. I need you. I feel so hollow without you. Please open your gorgeous eyes for me. Let me see your smug smirk again. Let me feel your hands,” she whimpered, barely able to speak because of the thick lump in her throat. Betty opened his palm and kissed it tenderly. “Your lips. God, how I miss the way you kiss me.” She leaned over, kissing him and holding onto his face with her palms. He was still warm, she thought, and dwelled a little longer in the feeling. 

Suddenly, it felt like her palms were cupping her cheeks, and his thumbs were tracing her skin… like he always did when they kissed. She couldn’t help but smile at the sweet memory, her eyes closed. 

Betty backed away, her face hovering above his as one of her tears fell on his cheek. 

“What a sweet kiss to wake up to.”

“Oh God, please don’t trick me,” she whispered, opening her eyes. 

*

The days in delirium were hell. All he could feel was pain. Every breath hurt, only the pleading voice of his beloved keeping him alive and giving him the strength to not give up, though it could be so easy.

He didn’t know how long he had been in a sort of limbo: neither alive or dead, only surrounded by excruciating pain. He knew he needed to leave the grey area of limbo, that he had to come back. Her soothing voice from afar was a constant reminder that he wasn’t ready to give up. After an eternity, the heavy voice of death became quieter as the voice of his beloved became prominent. She sounded sad, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to hold her and kiss her sorrow away. 

He felt like he was dreaming when he could feel her lips on his… but it felt so real and so sweet. 

It dragged him back into the world of the living, awakened him. 

He could feel her smile against his lips and tried to speak, surprised that words came out at all.

“What a sweet kiss to wake up to.”

“Oh God, please don’t trick me,” she muttered. 

Jughead opened his eyes, looking into the deep emerald green eyes of his beloved wife. Those eyes had kept him alive, he realized, smiling up at her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies here it is finally! Sorry for the wait this chapter really took me ages!
> 
> Thank you for every comment and kudos on the last chapter it really made my day!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol . Love you!
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter because it was really hard to write for me! Your thoughts are always really important to me!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: @LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Enjoy and sending love to you all.


	17. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unbeta ed chapter. so sorry in advanced. it will be edited in a few days, but i didn't want you to wait anymore:)
> 
> Warnings: a lot of angst
> 
> Update: Now Beta -ed

Entwined

Chapter 17

Safe

Jughead had never been so grateful to see someone again. Betty simply watched him and caressed his face as he held a hand to her cheek. 

“You’re alive… You’re alive!” Betty breathed, smiling. She looked like she could break any minute, but she didn’t. She just closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. 

“Did you ever doubt that you couldn’t save me?” he rasped. 

“I did,” she whispered so quietly that he almost couldn’t hear her. Jughead’s heart ached for a moment at her words, but he didn’t say anything. He just wanted to feel her next to him now. 

“Come here,” he said softly. She climbed up next to him and snuggled up to him under the blanket. Jughead simply caressed her hair, hoping he could ease the evident pain she was experiencing. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he was still too weak. 

Betty drew circles on Jughead’s chest, the soothing rhythm and his exhaustion making him drift into sleep again. 

*

In the middle of the night...

“Jug… Jug… No, no, NO!” 

Jughead woke because of Betty's screams. He looked at her as he was a little dizzy from sleep, but then he noticed that she was crying. He was fully awake in less than half a second. 

“Betty, wake up,” he pleaded, trying to wake her up. “It’s a nightmare, love… wake up.” It didn’t work. Her face was distorted with pain. 

“Jug, please! I need you, please!” she screamed even louder. 

“Betty, I’m right here! You’re dreaming! Wake up, Betts, please!” he pleaded louder, shaking her. 

Betty finally startled, her eyes ripping open with a gasp. Her chest heaved and sank quickly as she panted furiously. Her eyes were filled with terror and she was still confused. Jughead cupped her face, lowering his forehead to rest on hers. 

“I’m here, love,” he assured her. Betty yelped for air, sobbing at his words. “I’m safe and alive…” Her body wracked with sobs immediately. “I’m here, baby… let’s go back to sleep,” he suggested softly. 

Betty didn’t reply except for her crying. She was almost catatonic. Her behavior scared the shit out of him, he thought, fearful for her mental state. 

Maybe the war caused more damage than he imagined...

*  
The next day...

The next day was even worse. Betty worked like a maniac, the dark circles under her eyes visible to anyone and everyone that looked at her. She was beyond exhausted, but she refused to sleep. Betty had helped him with his morning routine because he was still too weak to do it himself. 

“Betty, you’re tired. I can see it,” he said. “Get some sleep, love. I’ll be okay. If I need something I can ask Sweet Pea,” he added tenderly, bringing her knuckles to his lips. 

“I don’t need to sleep,” she declared. “I’ll get you another tea to make sure that your body is fully cleansed and then I’m going on a hunt.”

“Betty...” 

Please, he thought, silently begging for her to slow down.

“Don't worry about me Jug,” he said and gave him a quick, but soft, peck. “I’ll go get your tea,” she stated. Before he could protest, she ran from the room. Jughead let himself fall back against the bed. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, running his hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do, but he needed to do something, he thought desperately. 

*

Later that night...

Jughead couldn’t sleep well that night too. He woke from Betty’s tossing and turning and muttering. 

“I hate you,” she mumbled at someone in her sleep. “I hate you. Don’t kill my husband. Please…” Jughead immediately rolled over, cupping Betty’s cheek. He could feel the remnants of tears on her skin beneath his thumbs. 

“Shh, mo ghrá síoraí (my eternal love). It’s just a dream,” he whispered, trying to calm her… it didn’t work. Jughead didn’t want to wake her up, but Betty fought against his gentle, stable grip. When she screamed out in agony, he had no other choice. “Betty! Betty! Please stop! Wake up!” Jughead almost shouted, holding her biceps firmly and hovering above her. The blonde woke up with a gasp and he could feel her heart pounding through her chest when he pulled her body closer to his to keep her steady. 

Betty’s green eyes were clouded with sorrow. Even in the cover of darkness he could see it. Tears made her eyes glassy and he lip quiver.

“Talk to me,” he pleaded softly, but she shook her head, panicked. 

“I can’t,” she whimpered, pleading for him to not push any further. Jughead respected that. 

“It’s alright, love,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I’m here when you are ready. You know that, right?” he whispered, pulling Betty even closer to his chest. Jughead felt her nod against him, but she didn’t respond verbally. 

He didn’t sleep that night… and if the unsteady breathing of his beloved was any indicator, he knew that she didn’t either. 

After a while, Jughead’s vision became blurry. He realized that he was crying silently. Jughead looked at his wife and his heart ached for her. She had fallen into a dark place and she refused to let out her pain and grief… instead, they were suffocating her. He realized that he needed to find a way to drag her from that dark place before she hurt herself more. 

*

The next day at noon...

Jughead was still worried about Betty. He knew she was having nightmares at night, but she was still refusing to tell him about them, even though he woke her up to drag her out of them. She’d even refused to sleep. She only slept when her body decided that in needed sleep, and even then, the nightmares still haunted her. His heart was broken. He had to be there for Betty… it was too often the other way around. 

“You look like shit, Jug. What’s wrong, mate?” Sweet Pea asked him, squeezing his shoulder. Jughead exhaled deeply, falling to a chair. He supported his head with his hands, raking his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s Betty… I’m fucking worried about her,” he admitted. “She refuses to sleep, and when she does, she doesn’t do it for long, and it’s because exhaustion simply overwhelms her. She screams and cries. It’s horrifying because it sounds like torture and I just can’t see her in pain, so I wake her every fucking night. It’s been three days in a row now. She needs to stop and sleep, for God’s sake,” Jughead said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Jug, it was hard for her. You were dying, she was suffocated with pain but she stayed by your side and refused to let us do the work. She was dying inside,” Sweet Pea stated. “The only thing that kept her alive was hope that you’d come back. She was so fucking strong. I don’t think I’ve ever known a person so emotionally strong. It was hard… for all of us to watch you like that, fighting for every minute.” 

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?” he asked defensively. “Don’t you think I know that she’s the strongest person I’ve ever met in my life? She’s always saving my ass and she’s always there for me… and what do I do? Nothing! What kind of husband am I?” Jughead asked himself. “She needs me, Pea, but I don’t know what to do! She won’t let me in,” he added angrily, beginning to shake with rage.   
“Maybe just make her some tea that will help her sleep and then talk to her,” Cheryl offered. Jughead exhaled in frustration. 

“I’ve tried, Cheryl, but she said she didn’t want it. What am I supposed to do? Force her to drink it? I’m not going to do that. I would never force her to do anything. If I did, I’d be no better than her father,” Jughead explained. 

“Then don’t let her know,” Cheryl said. Jughead looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. 

“I can’t do that,” Jughead hissed, as if the idea were poisonous. 

“It’s just a tea. It’ll help her,” Cheryl replied. Jughead allowed himself to seriously consider the idea for a moment… but his thoughts were soon interrupted. 

“Jughead!” Archie exclaimed, stumbling into the room. “Betty fainted in the buttery. You need to hurry!” Jughead’s heart stopped for a moment before he was out of his chair and running out the door. When he found Betty, she was laying on the floor of the buttery. 

“Bloody Christ, Archie, you couldn’t even pick her up and carry her to me?” Jughead asked, annoyed. 

“I was scared!” Archie exclaimed. “I didn’t want to make it worse… but I kept her from falling.” 

Jughead knelt down to Betty’s level. He placed a gentle hand over her chest. When he felt her breathing against his palm, he exhaled in relief, nearly sobbing. 

“She’s breathing,” Jughead announced quietly. He saw Archie’s gaze from the corner of his eye and he knew that his love for Betty hurt one of his oldest friends, but Jughead didn’t have the time to show sympathy for him now. “Cheryl, Pea, I want you both to walk beside me in case I lose control,” Jughead instructed, lifting Betty into his arms and running back to the house. He couldn’t recall how he had the strength to carry his wife, but he did, laying her on their bed when he made it to the bedroom. 

“She fainted because she’s too tired, Jug,” Cheryl tried to calm him. “I’ll bring some cider and I’ll mix some poppy seeds in. She won’t notice it.” After a brief moment of consideration, Jughead nodded. He didn’t feel comfortable lying to Betty, but it was for her best interest. 

“Juggie…” she murmured. Jughead grabbed her hand and caressed her hair. 

“You’re safe. You fainted. Just rest, we’ve got you.” Betty wanted to stand up, but Jughead stopped her. “Betts, for God’s sake, just listen to me for once and rest for a bloody moment.” Jughead felt bad for using such a harsh tone with Betty, but Cheryl came in before the situation could escalate. Jughead composed himself again, checking his temper. 

“Here, Betty. It’s cider.” Betty nodded, taking it thankfully. Cheryl and Jughead exchanged subtle nervous glances as Betty drank the cider until it was empty, then they exhaled together when she didn’t notice anything unusual. When she was done, Betty laid back and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“I’m sorry, Jug,” she whispered weakly, looking at him. Fresh tears had formed in her eyes. 

“For what, love?” he asked, even if he already knew the answer… but maybe she would talk to him now. 

“For shutting you out,” she whimpered, a single tear slipping from the corner of her eye. “I can see that you’re worried and it’s killing me.” 

“Don’t cry, a ghra. I get it. You went through something horrible. It’s okay,” Jughead rasped, feeling guilt tighten in his chest. He did this to her. He allowed her to fight alongside him. He relied on her whenever he could because she was the strongest person he’d ever known. But now… she needed him and he didn’t know how to help her. He couldn’t make her feel safe enough to share her fears and her pain with him and it was killing him. 

“No, it isn’t. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be in marriage. I know that and I’m sorry. It’s not you… please believe me,” she pleaded. 

“I know,” he replied, fighting against his own tears as he brushed his lips over her knuckles tenderly. 

“I’m so fucking tired, but when I fall asleep the nightmares haunt me again,” she said, scared, and desperately trying to hold her eyes open.

“I let Cheryl put poppy seeds in your cider so you could sleep,” he blurted out, immediately wanting to slap himself when Betty’s eyes widened in horror. “I’m sorry, but you need to sleep,” Jughead explained. 

“Why would you do that?” she asked, evidently betrayed. That broke him. 

“I was worried about you, Betty,” he whined. “Please try to understand.” 

“TRY TO UNDERSTAND, JUGHEAD?!” she screamed. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. The moment my father told me that he had you poisoned by your best friend with aconite, I died inside. There’s no fucking cure for it. You don’t know what it’s like for me to realize that I couldn’t keep you safe!” she yelled, hot tears streaming down her face. 

“But you did save me, Betty. I’m here… in flesh and bone,” Jughead argued softly. 

“I didn’t save you,” she stated bluntly. “If the other shaman hadn’t been there, you would have died, Jughead. You would have died and I couldn’t have done anything to stop it. I’m a healer for God’s sake. And I had to watch you laying unconscious, moaning in pain… it was just too much, Jug,” she cried, wiping away her tears. “I need to get this out of me. I can’t fall asleep,” she said frantically, standing up and grabbing the wooden bucket from the floor. Jughead realized what she was doing and grabbed her by her arms. “Let go of me,” she demanded. 

“No,” Jughead said. Betty fought against him. He tried pulling her into his arms, but she fought even harder. 

“I can see you dying all over again… It’s too much,” she pleaded. 

“I know… I know, baby…” he whispered, now crying too. He wasn’t able to take away everything that happened, but he wanted to take her pain away so badly. Betty’s gorgous emerald eyes looked up at him, hollow and broken. When he tried pulling her to his chest again, she jolted back like he’d burned her, shaking her head fiercely. 

“It was all my fault, Juggie,” she whined. 

“What? No, Betts…” he started. 

“Aye, aye, it was. I knew you were there with Archie and he wasn’t unarmed. I shouldn’t have left you for my own fucking revenge. I mean, what kind of wife does that? My selfishness almost cost your life,” she clarified, her voice breaking at her last words. Jughead couldn’t believe it. Did she really think that? How could she? How? Jughead simply pulled her into his arms, not caring that she was fighting back, and just holding her as tight as he could. 

“It’s alright, my love. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m safe,” he began. “You saved Riverdale, Betty, it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t! Okay? You’re my queen, my strong queen, and I’m not going to let this damn war break you. It’s my turn to keep you safe now, okay? Let me do this, Betty. Let me be your husband,” he begged, crying into her hair. Jughead sighed, feeling her relax against his chest. 

“I thought I lost you,” she whimpered, her words turning into excruciating sobs that hit him like a thousand daggers. Jughead continued to hold Betty, sinking to her knees as her legs became weak. He let her cry and simply held her. Jughead looked at Betty when her breathing became more regular and saw that her eyes were getting heavy. 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” he murmured gently, picking her up and carrying her to their bed. Betty didn’t fight against him, but he didn’t know if she was finally letting him take care of her, or if it was from the exhaustion. He hoped it was the first option. When he laid Betty on their bed, he took off her shoes. 

“Juggie… don’t leave me… I don’t want to sleep,” she murmured. Jughead quikcly snuggled into her side, embracing her with his body. 

“Shh, baby. I’m right here and I’ll stay the whole time to chase the ghosts away,” he murmured into her hair. “Close your eyes, my love. I promise I’ll take care of you and protect you.” He kissed the crown of her head. 

“You never make promises you can’t keep,” she mumbled. Jughead could feel her smile into his chest. 

“You’re bloody right, love,” he whispered with a smile, kissing her temple. He looked down at her, feeling relief wash over him when he saw that she was finally asleep. Jughead held her even tighter then, her head snuggled into his chest. “Now it’s my turn to keep you safe,” he whispered. 

And he would… no matter what it took. He would never fail her as a husband again. He would always keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:) Here it is sorry it took me so long.
> 
> Thank you very much for all the great support for the last chapter and the story! I LOVE every comment/kudos/bookmark. it always put a smile on my face.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta ed for a week, after my BETA @Riverdalenerdidol, whom i love, comes back and had take a look at it, i am going to edit it. i hope you don't mind. i just didn't want you to wait anymore :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think:) i love to read your thoughts.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything (Anons too): LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	18. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbeta ed but I was so stressed and not in a good mood so that I just had to edit it my myself by now and my beta will give the final finish later. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Many celtic paganism references.
> 
> Many christian references.
> 
> And a little bit fluff. 
> 
> And of course: smut. :)
> 
> Update: Now Beta - ed

Entwined 

Chapter 18 

 

Glory

When Jughead woke up he simply watched his wife sleep in his arms. That night had been the first without a nightmare. He didn’t know if he had to thank Cheryl and her tea for that or Betty’s breakdown where she finally let Jughead into her head. Either way, he didn’t really care. he was jsut glad that she could finally find some peaceful sleep. He loved her so much… and seeing how much pain he’d caused her could have literally killed him. 

“Juggie?” she murmured sleepily, looking up at him. “Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” she asked, the same fear clouding her eyes as the days before. 

“I’m okay,” he replied immediately, trying to get her to relax. “I could use a bath, though. Come on. Take a bath with me?” Jughead asked softly, tracing her chin with his fingertips. 

“Okay… I’ll go get the wooden tub,” Betty said, trying to sit up. Jughead stopped her, gently forcing her back into the pillows. He took her wrist in his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it sweetly. 

“No,” he said. “It’s my turn to take care of you now, aye? Please let me,” he requested. The look in his ocean blue eyes didn’t leave any room to argue. 

“Aye,” she replied in a whisper. With a kiss on her forehead and after making sure she was tucked in, Jughead stood up to get the tub ready for them. 

*

By the time Jughead was nearly finished with the room, it was engrossed in fire light. Candles and the fireplace illuminated the dark room. Jughead had lit every candle he could find, along with some incense that had sandalwood and patchouli that filled the chamber with an enchanting and calming scent. 

He and Betty hadn’t used their main chamber since he’d been poisoned because the other bedroom was closer to the entrance of the house. Jughead thought that this would be a nice surprise for Betty, to finally be using their master bedroom. Testing the temperature of the steaming water in the tub, he poured some lavender oil in. The temperature was perfect, he thought with a smile.

“Jug,” he heard someone gasp. Jughead spun around, seeing Betty mesmerized in the doorway. He smiled, walking over to her. 

“Just in time,” Jughead said, offering Betty his hand. 

“You didn’t have to do all of this,” she breathed in awe as her eyes raked over the room. “It’s so beautiful.” 

“I wanted to,” he said simply, working on the lacing of her dress. “You deserve it.” As he was helping her, he realized that he could have done a better job of helping her out of her dress the day before. “Turn around, love,” Jughead demanded softly. Betty did as she was told and he slowly undid her back lacing. He brushed his fingers through her braid, making it fall apart, gently untangling her curls. He loved doing this, just raking his fingers through her hair. He loved touching her, and cherishing her. He shoved her hair aside, brushing his lips along the slope of her neck. She hummed, closing her eyes. “I missed you,” he whispered enticingly. “I missed being close to you…”

“Me too, Juggie,” she sighed, trying to turn around. Jughead stopped her gently, sliding the offending material of her dress and nightgown off of her shoulders. Both layers of cloth fell to the ground. Jughead took off his linen shirt, then reached over and took the crown that rested beside their bed. 

“You saved Riverdale and my life,” he began, placing the crown on Betty’s head. “That’s why my queen should always wear her crown.” He felt her shiver and relax… But before she knew it, Jughead swiped her off of her feet, picking her up and carrying her towards the bathtub. She squealed, swinging her arms around his neck, giggling. 

“God, I missed that sound,” he said huskily, pulling them both into the hot water. Betty hummed when the water met her skin and Jughead felt her relax even more in his arms. 

“Good?” Jughead asked, smiling, as she laid herself back against the tub, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Jughead grabbed the rosemary-nettle mint oil he knew Betty used to wash her hair, beginning to massage the oil into her drenched blonde locks. 

“What are you doing?” Betty asked, surprised. 

“Washing your hair,” he replied softly. 

“You don’t--” Betty began. 

“Betty, if you say that I don’t have to do something for you I might start a riot,” he said softly, slight frustration in his voice. Jughead could tell that she was biting her lip, refusing to look at him. Jughead squeezed his eyes shut to compose himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so harsh… I just want to indulge my beautiful wife, okay? You’ve often been there for me, so let me be here for you… please,” he begged, his voice breaking at his desperate plea. 

When she looked at him it was like a thousand daggers had hit him all at once. Her eyes were filled with tears and pure guilt. Breaking even more at that, Jughead moved closer to her, taking her chin in his palm and placing himself in front of her. 

“Betty, please stop blaming yourself,” he whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. “You’re not responsible for what happened to me… If anything, YOU SAVED ME, Betty.” Jughead caressed her cheeks, resting his forehead against hers. “Without you I’d be dead. And you didn’t only save me, you saved our goddamn town.” Angry tears gathered in his eyes, ready to fall. He was only angry because Betty wouldn’t stop blaming herself. 

“That's not true,” she whispered through her tears.

“It is, Betts. It is. Just think about it: if you hadn’t confronted Hal, what makes you think that I wouldn’t have done it… and this scenario would have played out much worse, trust me,” he began. “Hal wanted to see me dead, Betty. If he would have had the chance of facing me, I would have been dead in a second,” he explained fervently. “I’d be dead, Betts, if you hadn’t gone after him. You didn’t almost kill me, you saved me. And I refuse to let you think otherwise, do you hear me?” he asked, determined, breathing heavily. 

Instead of answering, Betty slammed her lips into Jughead’s so much that it hurt. He groaned into her mouth, returning the kiss with the same feuling mixture of desperation, frustration, and want. He’d craved to be closer to her for days and hsi near-death experience did not favor for that. His entire body and soul ached for her. He wanted to consume her, to get lost in her. He wanted to bask in her glory. He just wanted her. He wanted to show her how much he missed her and loved her. He needed to worship her, and he didn’t want their reunion to be rushed. He wanted to take his time and soak in every moment. 

Jughead tried to take control, cupping her face in his palms. The rough attack of lips soon became a tender declaration of devotion, and a feathery caress in dedication. His fingertips caught her tears as she quivered under his touch then finally relaxed.

“Jug, I--” she whimpered, but he hushed her. He knew that she was still blaming herself and that trying to deny him was her form of penance. 

“Shh… I missed you so much,” Jughead replied hoarsely against her quivering lips and kissing her closed eyelids. “I missed kissing you, I missed holding you…” He caressed her cheek. “Open your eyes, love,” he pleaded. When she complied, he could see her pain in them. “I missed touching you too…” he continued, capturing one of her breasts, stroking her rosy nipple and causing it to peak immediately. “Let this be our rebirth,” he said. “We defeated death. We’re still here. I’m still here, I’m alive… I just want to take care of you,” he told her with glassy eyes. “I want to see you smile again, and I want to make you fall apart again… please…” His hand wandered down her front. “I love you,” he added in a whisper, kissing Betty softly. 

Betty sighed, but melted against Jughead. He nibbled on her bottom lip and swiped at her silky folds at the same time. She let out a small whimper. It was like she was asking for absolution as she parted her lips for him. 

Jughead quickly found the smooth surface of her tongue, getting lost in the taste and feeling of her naked skin against his. The sudden realization that he was so close to never feeling this again made Jughead’s need to be close to her even more unbearable. He pulled Betty closer to him until there was no space left. There was only enough for his hand between their entwined bodies. 

“God, Betts, I love you,” he breathed, sinking two fingers into her molten quim. “How could I ever die if it meant leaving you?” She moaned loudly in response to what his fingers were doing. “I would fight all of the Celtic gods, and the Christian God too if it meant dying and never returning. I would sign a pact with the devil if I had to,” Jughead told her fervently. “Nobody will ever be able to tear me away from you,” he whispered, emphasizing his words by curling his fingers inside of her. 

Betty cried cants of release into his mouth, clinging onto him for dear life. Every time he touched her, he delivered her from pain and resentment, replacing those feelings with passion and love. 

It was a gorgeous thing to witness. Jughead loved seeing Betty’s face distorted with lewd feelings, but to see her let go of her guilt and pain was just the most marvelous thing he’d ever seen. Betty wrapped her legs around him, fully sinking into his embrace. As they got lost in their want for each other, they sank further into the water like a baptism of love. The sound of the water splashing coalesced with her sweet whines and whimpers, creating an unrivaled catharsis. It was truly cleansing her more than anything. 

Jughead wanted her so badly. His entire body was throbbing with need for her, but he couldn’t make love to her in a bathtub, could he? His mouth left her lips only for him to attach them to her slender neck, feeling her pulse against his lips. The air was filled with the bewitching scent of sandalwood, the room enlightened by the candlelight. Every sigh that left Betty’s lips was a debauchery, not making it any easier for Jughead to resist. Driven by his lust, his fingers’ thrusts became more relentless inside of her. 

“Jug…” she panted. He could tell that Betty was so inebriated with ecstasy that she wasn’t able to for coherent words or thoughts, but he didn’t need her to. He knew her body like he knew the back of his own hand. Jughead looked into her desire-clouded eyes, his own as dark as midnight, as he felt her walls tighten more and more around his fingers. Jesus, he hadn’t even realized how much he’d missed being intimate with her and causing her pleasure.

It was then that Jughead could feel that Betty was close but holding back. 

“Let go for me, love,” he encouraged her softly. Betty shook her head frantically. 

“I want to feel you inside me when I come,” she said breathlessly. 

Alright, that’s it, he thought to himself. How could he not surrender when his wife was panting such an auspicious pledge into his ear? With a groan of anticipation, and after removing his fingers, Jughead sunk into Betty in one swift motion, burying his twitching length into her and to the hilt. The deep, throaty moan that escaped her lips sent shivers through his spine.

“Fuck, Betts, I’ll never get tired of how this feels. You feel amazing,: he whispered huskily, sliding in and out of her languidly. He wanted to bathe in the pervading sensation of Betty as long as he could. 

“I never thought I would feel this again,” she admitted, her voice vulnerable and laced with emotion. Betty tried to pull him closer, bucking her hips against his desperately, encouraging him to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Jughead sensed her desperation, knowing that she was on the verge of spiraling again. 

“My love, look at me,” he demanded gently. When Betty did as she was instructed, Jughead saw a deep forest of emotions, his thrusts becoming a little more determined. “I want you to feel me, aye? All of me.” He took her hand, laying it on his chest. “My heartbeat.” He cupped her breast. “My hands… and my cock,” he said, thrusting deeply into her. Jughead swallowed her moan with his lips as she gripped him tightly. “I’m alive, Betty. We’re alive and I want you to feel that, aye? I want you to scream your lungs out. I want you to sing my name like you’re chanting to the God of fertility, aye?” With every word, he increased his face, making Betty do exactly what Jughead had just instructed her to do. 

The picture in front of him was so enchanting that he couldn’t help but join her in the vigorous glory. The alluring combination of the lecherous sounds of their bodies as they clung to one another, carnal moans, and the sound of the waves they created formed their praise of resurrection. 

“Fuck, I’m close, Jug,” she whimpered, clinging to him as he pounded into her. “Oh my God…”

“It’s alright, my love. Me too. Come with me,” he encouraged her, his thrusts becoming relentless. Jughead’s hand wandered between their entwined bodies. As soon as his skilled, long fingers found her throbbing bundle of nerves, a chant of ecstasy escaped her lips and made his heart ache.

“You’re alive. You’re alive,” she moaned over and over again, waves of pleasure finally washing over and consuming her. Betty’s tight and delirious grip accompanied with her moans of devotion were enough to take Jughead with her and over the edge in a second. Jughead caught her cries of pleasure with his lips, pressing his beating heart against Betty’s. Their hearts thudded against each other, calming her tortured soul with its rhythm as they came down from their high. Jughead slowed, then stopped, pressing his forehead against Betty’s, their breaths intermingling. 

“Thank you for bringing me back to sanity,” Betty whispered after catching her breath enough to speak. Jughead kissed her deeply. 

“An honorable king should always take care of his queen, aye?” He brushed a wet lock of hair away from her face as she smiled. “Come on, let’s go to bed… it’s still the middle of the night and I know you’re cold,” Jughead suggested. Betty nodded with heavy eyelids just before Jughead took her back to their bed so they could sleep peacefully. 

*

The next afternoon...

There was one thing Jughead had left to do, though he’d been avoiding it. He knew he needed to speak with Archie. Before now, he hadn’t the time or mental state for it because he’d been so worried about Betty, but he knew things needed to be said. 

When he found him, Archie was bringing new provisions into the storage house with Joaquin. Jughead wanted to speak to him about what happened at the battle, and not about how he almost accidentally killed him. He needed to talk to him about Archie kissing him. Jughead didn’t feel violated really, it was more about how he could see the self-hatred in Archie’s eyes after the fact and it had bothered him. 

His best friend - practically his brother - shouldn’t have to hate himself for loving someone just because a new religion decided to ignore how things used to be and is led by the patriarchy. Ever since Jughead had met Betty, he’d been questioning Christianity even though he’d been born and raised into it. He’d learned about the old religion and knew of its values. The old religion was about praising and cherishing life… it wasn’t about nurturing the fears and guilt of their followers. 

When Jughead was close enough to Archie he didn’t say anything for a moment, he just watched Archie and Joaquin. They seemed happy, even Archie. Jughead was glad that most of the Serpents had accepted Archie back into the clan. Sure, it had taken a lot of explaining, but they accepted him now, especially Joaquin. They had spent a lot of time together ever since they’d come back from the battle and Jughead couldn’t help but smile at the idea that there might be something more there judging by how happy they looked. 

“Oh, hey Jug,” Archie greeted when he noticed him. 

“Hey… I was wondering if we could go fishing together and maybe… talk?” Jughead asked. 

“Aye. Sure,” Archie replied, glancing at Joaquin. 

“It's alright Arch. I got this,” Joaquin said and smiled at him.

Oh, Jughead knew that smile… Joaquin was definitely interested. Jughead grinned at the thought. 

*

About half an hour later, they were walking along the river bank. Jughead didn’t know how to start the conversation he needed to have with Archie, but luckily, he spoke up first. 

“Jughead, I’m so sorry for all that has happened. I’ll never be able to repay you for the second chance you’ve given me.” Archie squeezed Jughead’s shoulder and they just looked at each other. 

Shit why is this so weird? Jughead asked himself.

“Sorry...” Archie said, seeming to sense Jughead's thoughts.

“No, Archie, no. Look at me,” Jughead stated, waiting as Archie did as he instructed. “You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s okay that you feel that way and I want you to be happy, it’s just… I loce Betty… and I’m not gay.” Jughead smiled a little, truly sorry that he had to reject Archie. 

“It’s okay, Jug. I get it,” Archie told him.” And I can clearly see why you love her. She’s awesome. Betty really helped me come to terms with the fact that I like men…” he added cautiously. “I still don’t want everyone to know about it, though,” he said, a little embarrassed. 

Of course Betty helped Archie, Jughead thought to himself. “So we’re good then?” 

“Aye. Aye, we are, Jug,” Archie replied, smiling.

“You know what we haven’t done in a long time?” Jughead asked, grinning mischievously. Archie shook his head. “This,” Jughead stated, pushing them down the hill. They rolled down, laughing the entire way down, just like they had when they were kids. 

“Hey, lads, what are you doing down there?!” Jughead heard Betty call from the top of the hill. 

“We’re just fooling around like old times!” Archie called back with a grin. “You wanna join us?”

Betty smiled brightly, running towards them. The boys caught her with a mischievous laugh, rolling further upon the meadows of Riversale, their hearts filled with love and levity rather than hate and fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> here it is. Sorry for the delay. I hope you don't mind. This chapter is unbeta ed my now and will be edit in advance by my lovely beta @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> Thank you for all the comments/bookmarks/kudos for the last chapter.  
> Each one of them really made my day.  
> Please let me know what you think about the chapter. I love to read your comments and thoughts. I apologize in advance for every spelling and grammar mistake.  
> I'm not a native speaker but I'm learning and hopefully getting better. :) 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Sending love.


	19. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut

Entwined

Chapter 19

Surprises

Betty felt a little weak the last couple of days, but thought maybe it was just a result of her past lack of sleep.

She was in the kitchen with Cheryl and Ethel skinning the rabbits, when a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her.

“Betty are you alright? You look pale.” Ethel asked concerned.

“I think I need to throw up... I am sorry,” Betty apologized and rushed outside, emptying the contents of her stomach.

She thought it was possibly nothing wrong, possibly just the exhaustion.

She felt a soft hand on her back. It was Cheryl, worry clouding her expression. 

“I'll make some Chamomile tea, it will help to calm your stomach,” Cheryl suggested and rubbed her lower back soothingly.

Betty nodded thankfully but grabbed Cheryl's hand, “Please don't say anything to Jughead. I don't want him to worry. It's probably just the lack of sleep or something I ate.”

“As you wish, my queen,” Cheryl agreed but Betty could clearly see that she didn't like the idea.

*

A couple of hours... 

“Ready for the hunt, my queen?” Jughead said, brushing his lips along her neck.

“Aye, I feel as if it has been ages since we went on a hunt,” She replied excitedly.

“Well, you were busy with saving my ass and I...” He said and smiled wryly before he continued, “I was just unconscious.”

She grabbed her bow and arrows

“You were poisoned, Jug. Come on lets get us something to eat for this week.” Betty said smilingly as she   
walked outside, practically dancing.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought that such small things – like their daily routine – could make her so happy. 

But on the other hand, she would in communion with nature. Even though it was during a hunt. It's the life and death circle that she cherished as much as nature in general.

*

 

In the woods...

He loved to see her like this again. Utterly happy. Eager. Entirely carefree.

She and Sweet Pea together caught a lot of rabbits, but Jughead? Well, Jughead was too preoccupied by admiring his wife, His warrior queen. 

The past few days had just shown him how much he loved her. He didn't even know how he'd survived before her. He couldn't imagine a life without her anymore. To think that he could have died and that he might have never seen her again, made that even clearer.

He walked up on her quietly and embraced her from behind. She smiled and said, “You're distracting me.”

“Is that so? Oh, I could say the same about my beautiful wife before me,” He said smirked, continuing his thought, “This position always reminds me of the first time I taught you how to shoot an arrow. You're sharp mind enchanted me back then. God, I still remember how it aroused me as you shot your first arrow. My warrior queen was born and you were unstoppable ever since.”

He could practically see her smiling, even though he couldn't see her face, when he caught sight is a deer before them. Betty grinned wider and said alluringly, “Then watch my king.” 

Her words sent a jolt of arousal right through his cock simultaneously as the arrow rushed through the air, hitting the deer right through its heart. The arrow of death, just like she shot the bewitched arrow of love into his heart. 

“Let him go peacefully, give him his last blessing, like he deserves, so that the circle of life can keep turning.” Betty was whispering the prayer she'd always prayed when look suddenly, her features became distorted and she started to gag.

“Betty, what's wrong?” Jughead asked, concerned. She simply shook her head and ran to a lonely corner of the woods. Jughead followed after her and saw that she was throwing up.

“Jughead it's okay... I am just not feeling well,” Betty assured him, waving it off.

“I can see that,” Jughead said skeptically, watching her intensely.

“We have to continue,” She tried to say but lost her balance and stumbled.

Jughead just caught her in time so she didn't fall and made his decision. “We are going home now, Betts. One deer is enough for dinner, at least.” 

“Jughead, don't be ridiculous,” Betty argued.

“Betty, I'm sorry but I know you, and I love you, but you don't know your limit. You just fucking puked and nearly fainted, so you're going to listen to me for once, Betts. Aye?” Jughead said determinedly, leaving no room for her to argue.

“Fine, let the clan starve then my king.” She snapped at him and walked away.

“Dear Lord, please help me. This woman drives me crazy sometimes,” he murmured, shaking his head and following behind her.

I'll ask Ethel to check on Betty later. Jughead thought, rushing to catch up with his wife.

*

Back at their manor... 

“Jughead, it's really nothing, I probably just ate something rotten. I already had nausea this morning,” Betty said defensively.

“Great! And you didn't think that would be information you should have shared with your husband?” He asked angrily.

He didn't even know why he was so angry with her. Maybe because he was so scared? He knew that Betty was doing better; that the guilt didn't plague her anymore, but he was still worried. 

It's just that there's this haunting consciousness lingering in the back of his mind that told him he wouldn't be able to help her if something were to happen to her. He wasn't a healer and, truth be told, he didn't put that much trust into the healing skills of Cheryl and Ethel, even though they had the best teacher. He exhaled deeply as he tried to compose himself.

“I can take care of myself.” Betty snapped at him, her green eyes burning with determination.

The look caused his eyes to soften and he cupped her face, whispering hoarsely, “I know you can love. I know. You're my warrior queen. I'm just worried.” He paused and swallowed hard. “Who's going to save you if or when something happens to you? Please, just get yourself checked by Cheryl or Ethel. For me at least? I'm just so scared, Betts.” Jughead pleaded.

He saw something shifting behind her eyes as he looked into them, his own eyes pleading with her.

She palmed his cheek softly, a non verbal gesture that she understood where he was coming from, and just nodded.

Jughead just exhaled in relief and kissed her.

*

At Toni's and Cheryl's house... 

“Alright Betty, do you feel any other symptoms?” Cheryl and Ethel asked her.

“Besides the dizziness and the occasional nausea? No, well, I mean I am a little emotional. But considering the the events of the last week I think that's normal,” Betty said, biting her lip. 

After a moment of thinking, Ethel eyes widened, “Oh my god, Betty! I mean, I've never been... well, that is, I have never even laid with a man, but considering that you've been married for a while now, could you be pregnant?” Ethel asked.

That was the moment when the scales fell from Betty's eyes. She already treated pregnant women and had gladly learned how to do it from the shaman woman in the woods. But she would never have come to conclusions that she could be pregnant. 

However, now as she thought about it, it made sense. She hadn't had her moon cycle for a while, she just hadn't realized it; between all of the stress and war preparation, it hasn't crossed her mind. But, oh my Lord, how would this work? They had to feed the clan and it was already hard enough without adding this. They had plans in motion to take of Riverdale, how would a baby fit in their obligations? And what about Jughead? Oh, Jughead was going to be so mad at her.

“No! I can't be pregnant, I can't!” She said in a strangled whisper, shaking her head almost frantically. “We've only been married three month,” she added in another whisper.

“Well, three month are more than enough for that dear.” Cheryl said with a sympathetic smile.

“Oh my god. Jughead will be so angry with me.” She whimpered anxiously and felt tears forming behind her eyes.

“What? Seriously Betty, don't you have eyes? This man is so crazy about you. He'll be thrilled!” Cheryl stated, trying to comfort Betty.

Maybe Cheryl is right? Maybe Jughead would be happy about it? She thought hopefully. But, she couldn't help but still feel nervous about telling him.

“You're right...” She murmured as Cheryl and Ethel grinned at her.

“You're going to be a mother! Congratulations!” They exclaimed cheerfully.

She palmed her belly in awe, the impending tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

She's carrying Jugheads child in her womb.

“Cheryl, Ethel, please do me a favor and don't tell Jughead. I am going to tell him this night,” Betty beamed, staring at her still flat stomach.

“As you we wish my queen,” Both said with teary smiles, hugging and kissing her cheeks.

*

Later that night... 

Jughead felt bad. He'd had to gather with the other Serpent men to plan for the next month, right after their fight where he told Betty to get herself checked by Cheryl and Ethel.

When he arrived home he was surprised to find that she was still awake.

“Hello love, I thought you would be asleep already.” Jughead said softly and began to undress himself.

She climbed out of the bed and walked towards him. “I couldn't sleep and I wanted to wait for you,” She said honestly. 

He watched her intensely. Something seemed odd. She seemed nervous.

“Is everything alright?” He asked softly, tilting her chin upwards with his fingers.

Suddenly her lovely features distorted with sadness, tears forming in her emerald eyes as her lip began to quiver, “No, I'm sorry Jug,” She cracked out.

Jughead froze on the spot. Worry was tightening his chest. “What is it Betts, are you sick? We can figure this out, just tell me,” He said, his voice now as shaky as hers.

A new wave of hot tears flowed as he captured her face with his palms, “Tell me please. You can teach and... and I can heal you,” He said, his voice thick from emotions and his eyes filled with sheer fright.

She shook her head and whispered,

“I'm pregnant Jug.” 

He froze again, but this time not because of panic but because awe and joy were consuming his being.

He met her gaze, afraid he might have misheard her. “I'm sorry. I am so sorry,” she repeated over and over again.

He didn't understand why would she apologize? Words could not describe how happy her message made him. The combination of relief and pure joy made his knees weak but he didn't fucking care at this moment if it made him look weak. He simply fell to his knees and rested his forehead onto her belly; showing his devotion, relief, and admiration in the most vulnerable way.

“I'm sorry, Jug.” She murmured into his hair.

“Don't you dare,” he warned. Her hands, which had been buried in his hair, stilled and he could feel her stiffening under his tender grip as he held her hips. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

“Don't you dare apologize for the fact that you are carrying my child, Betts. It's a fucking blessing, aye,” he rasped in awe and placed a kiss over her womb. 

“You blessed me, Betts,” He said, looking up at her with teary eyes.

“You're not mad at me?” She asked quietly.

How on earth could she even think that? Jughead thought.

“My love, how on mother earth could I ever be mad at you when you delivering me the news that you are perfectly fine and carrying my child? Jesus, I couldn't be any happier." Jughead answered her with glee.

“Really?” She said with a smile.

Jughead was suddenly well aware of her closeness in this position. Especially of the closeness of her sweet pussy to his hungry mouth. He suddenly was famished with a hunger only she could sate. A craving for her celestial moans and sighs of his name. A hunger to devote himself to her; to cherish his queen and thank her for miracle she was about to give him.

“Take your dress off for me, a ghra. “ He pleaded hoarsely and rubbed her tentatively. She did it without questioning and that aroused him even more.

She stood there naked before him completely pure, like a glorious symbol of femininity. Her lustrous glistening core right in front of him, coated with her sweet juices. 

He could feel her tremble in anticipation under his hands.

“God look at you, Betts. So ready for me,” he whispered, skimming his lips along her mound of venus. 

He could hear her breath hitch, “Jug...let's go to bed.” She whimpered in an angelic plea. 

“No, my love. Not before I've tasted you. Right here, with me on my knees, like you deserve. Cherishing your pretty little quim until you can't stand anymore. Showing you my eternal love and dedication.

He traced his fingers along her folds, spreading her arousal over her pulsating sex, making her knees buckle slightly. 

Jughead was afraid that her legs wouldn't hold her so he ordered her softly, his hot breath against her already swollen clit letting her shiver, “Go back, lean up against the wall.” 

As soon as he finished his command, he saw fresh slick drops of arousal coating her core. The thick drops of her salaciousness sending jolts of pure lust right to his rock hard cock. But it was not his time to get any salvation, not before he praised her. 

And oh Lord how loved this sweet torture: to abjure this sweet temptation – at least for now – to serve his queen like a loyal servant, praising her splendor.

She trembled and obeyed him with shaking legs. As soon as she was supported by the wall, he spoke with command again, “Swing your leg over my shoulder.” 

His wife all to willingly obeyed in an instant, radiating with anticipation and eagerness. He held her steady as she tried to balance herself.

“Don't worry lass, I've got you,” Jughead whispered reassuringly.

His mouth got watery when he fixed his gaze towards her soaking heat again. 

“Fuck, how in God's name did I became so lucky. Look at this molten cunt waiting for me, begging for me with every throb. Begging to attach my mouth onto it; to lick and suck until there's no drop left,” he watched her for a second to she her reaction. He rarely used harsh language during sex, but she seemed just as aroused as he was by it.

Jughead placed small kisses on her vulva, before he blew some air on her clit, eliciting desperate moans out of her before he ended their delirious torture and licked her swollen clit delightfully, humming at it's sinful taste and carnal throb on his tongue

“Jesus Jug.” Betty gasped, which quickly transformed into a lecherous moan as his tongue licked and sucked her clit in a circling, leisurely motion without mercy.

He loved to do this: loved to taste her, to taste and feel her primal reaction to him on his tongue. Her sweet molten liquids of femininity. Every sigh from her spurred him on to devour her hot cave of lust even more.

When he delved his tongue inside, he felt her legs begin to tremble and grabbed a full amount of her well formed backside to steady her. 

He buried his face between her legs further, needing more of her on his tongue. It felt animalistic and raw, primal even, but yet it felt like it was most organic thing he'd ever done. An action of lewdness as well as submissiveness to his Queen.

“Holy shit, Jughead! Oh, what you're doing to me,” She moaned breathlessly, crawling her hands into his hair in desperate need to ground herself and channel her wrecking lust.

“You taste so good my Queen, no wonder we got blessed with a child. You taste just like the forbidden apple of garden Eden,” he praised, licking her slit again slowly.

“I need to come Jug, please,” she pleaded, her legs not able to hold her up anymore, to which he gladly obeyed.

It wasn't in his plan to fuck her afterwards, despite how much his cock seem to disagree. This was about her (and only her) and he simply wanted to worship her. To show her his devotion in the most sexual altruistic way. 

 

Jughead latched his mouth onto her swollen clit, alternating between sucking and circling motions, creating a tentative rhythm in synergy with the attuning roll of her hips and needy core.

Her moans grew louder and more impatient with every passing moment of her surrender to his greedy mouth.

When he felt her walls flutter around his tongue, he knew she was close but couldn't form it into coherent words, her mind too foggy by the delirious state of pleasure. He added two fingers into pulsating warmth to reinforce the sensation and push her over the edge. 

“Oh my God, it's too much. I can't hold myself,” She said between crying moans.

“I got you love. Just unravel for me my Queen, show me everything,” Jughead rasped encouragingly, sliding his fingers in and out of her, hitting her spot in the same merciless manner as he was suckled her clit, feeling her tightening around him more and more.

He was so hard now that it was painful and he should definitely go the abort and jerk off for some relief, he thought while listening to the lecherous sounds which were escaping her lips.

Jughead pressed his palm onto her vulva, stretching her skin to get more access to her lustful aching bud and grazed his teeth along it.

This seemed to be exactly what she needed, because a myriad of moans cascaded from her lips, filling the room with a celestial glory as she finally unraveled under his mouth, coating his tongue with her ambrosial juices.

Jughead slowly guided her through her waves of ecstasy, letting her ride his face in all serenity.

When Jughead noticed that her body was coming down from its high, he slowly put her leg onto the floor again and stood up to face her.

He brushed some sweaty strands of hair from her face and smiled. She looked at with lust glazed eyes, Jughead supporting her because she was still a bit dizzy.

She grabbed his arms to balance herself and whispered, “No, you're definitely not mad.”

Jughead just smiled wider before he kissed her leisurely and carried her to their bed.

Her hair spread like a fan over the pillow, looking like a halo. She was just gorgeous.

“Go to sleep love. You're tired. I can see that, I'll be right back,” Jughead whispered, caressing her cheek.

“But what about you? And we need to talk about this Jug. How are we going to manage this?” Betty argued

Jughead hushed her with a soft kiss.

“Shhh, don't worry about me love. This was for you. And we will manage this. This doesn't have to your concern, aye. I am your husband and the leader of this clan. I will take care of us. I promise. Now close your eyes beautiful, I'll be right back.” He said determinedly and kissed her again.

He didn't want to leave her right now but he desperately needed to release some tension, otherwise his balls might explode.

 

When he came back his wife was dead asleep. He laid beside her as carefully as possible and cradled her quietly.

“This day was full of surprises,” he whispered blissfully into the darkness as he blew out the candles.

What he didn't know was that there were more surprises about to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Thank you for every comment and like on the last chapter it really made my day! 
> 
> So at first I want to thank my two incredible betas @mieteve-minijoma and @riverdalenerdlol 4 beta -ing this. I love you two. Thanks for the help and support
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Your thoughts are always really important to me and keeping this story alive:)  
> . You can also reach out to me on tumblr and ask me anything or just chat with me: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy and sending love


	20. Alban Arthuan - Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Chapter split in two parts
> 
> Alban Arthuan - Ceremony
> 
> Alban Arthuan - Ritual (Coming in 2 weeks)
> 
> Lots of fluff and many references to Celtic Mythology and

Entwined

 

Chapter 20

 

Alban Arthuan (Yule)

 

It was the 21 st of December, Alban Arthuan. The day was known as the Celtic Christmas, or the Celtic Yule as pagans would call it. It's the day that the sun completes turning in a full circle and the cycle starts again, like the circle of life and death. An old life passes, a new life will come after it in its place. 

 

Jughead never paid that much attention to the traditions of the pagan version of Christmas. However, it made sense, he had seen it himself. A life could change within a year, the bad passing by and the good coming in.

 

Oh, and how the good had blessed him this year. He was a strong leader of his clan with the strongest woman right by his side. Creating a new Riverdale. A better place to live in, a better Riverdale. The last quarter of the year was more than he could ever dream of. He couldn't wait to say goodbye to the old year and welcome the new year as well as his unborn child.

 

Jughead smiled to himself as he decorated their house for Alban Arthuan and Christmas, putting out oranges with cloves in them and surrounded them with various sorts of nuts and evergreens.

 

He was going to be a father the next year and he couldn't be happier to welcome the new cycle of the sun.

 

“Gotcha!” He turned around and smiled as a voice called from behind him.

 

“Don't distract me, wife, I have to prepare the room,” Jughead said, amused.

 

_ Pregnancy suited his beloved _ . Thought Jughead. She was always beautiful, but now she was glowing. 

 

“Just wanted to say that the great hall next to the kitchen and the table outside near the great bonfire are all finished,” Betty said with a sassy smile.

 

“You shouldn't work that much and don't you dare to carry stuff around,” Jughead said to her, worried about her over doing it.

 

Betty giggled, hugging him as she replied, “Jug I am pregnant, not sick or an invalid.”

 

“I know. I know. Just be careful, aye?” Jughead answered protectively, cupping her cheeks. “Our folks are going to freeze their asses off out there tonight,” Jughead stated, changing the subject.

 

Her eyes were twinkling mischievously as she replied, “ I don't think so. There's a bonfire, Jug. They have warm wolf and fox skins around their necks.  I even sat Achie and Joaquin beside each other, so they are going to be warm for sure.”

 

Jughead couldn't help but grin, “You're such a meddler, but I love it. Why don't we team up. Let me be your partner in crime to help give Joaquin a little help in the right direction. But, we will have to be subtle,” Jughead warned softly.

 

“Of course,” She reassured with a smile and then added, “Look up.”

 

Jughead did as his wife had told him and saw a mistletoe.

 

He grinned devilishly, “Seems like I have to kiss you now. It's your fault that we are going to be late for our own Alban Athuan and Christmas Feast...” he said and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss deepened very fast, but his wife seemed to have some common sense and backed up.

 

“Jug, the others are waiting for us, it's already afternoon and getting dark,” Betty said half heartedly.

 

“Aye, you are probably right. Then come on, my Queen, let us celebrate the ending of the sun circle and the birth of our savior Jesus Christ. But first, I have something for you... ” He said and walked into the other room.

 

When he came back and Betty saw what he was holding, she gasped, “Jug this is velvet... this is way too expensive. I-,”  

 

“Shh, a ghra, don't worry about that. We can afford it. Come on now, let me indulge you. It's for your Christmas, or Alban Arthuan, gift. I want you to wear it tonight,” He demanded softly.

 

She undressed herself and put the new dress on. It was a magnificent dress. Midnight blue velvet with a dark golden edging on the cleavage and the neck. Like the dresses celtic female priests had worn in the ancient times, it had to be tied around the neck. 

 

It was the perfect mixture of both cultures: the fashion of today and of ancient days, a perfect dress. Ancient enough to honor the old Gods, but still glorious enough for a feast like Christmas.

 

“You look amazing,” Jughead breathed, offering her his arm as they walked to the great hall.

 

*

 

Twenty minutes later in the great hall...

 

The dinner was massive. They had deer with lingonberries and rosemary potatoes, but also wild boar and pheasant. They had enough drink to get a whole village drunk, which was exactly the case. They had barrels of ale, wine, and mead. 

 

No one was supposed to stay sober on Alban Arthuan or Christmas if they didn't want to. It's not the time for humbleness. It' was the time to feast and to cherish. To honor life, death, and fertility. What a coincidence that Jughead found out about Betty's pregnancy only about two weeks ago.

 

Betty and Jughead took care that at least their seat mates wouldn't stay sober. They were refilling Archie and Joaquin's chalices when ever they got  empty. Jughead loved seeing Archie so carefree, he even blushed from time to time. Betty and Jughead hid their grins of excitement carefully. 

 

“Let's go outside start the bonfire," Jughead suggested and Betty emptied her chalice, smiling radiantly at him.

 

“Aye. I love bonfires, music and dancing,” Betty said enthusiastically.

 

“I know and I love watching you dance. You're a little dryad and you know that. You bewitched me on the night of samhain with your beguiling dancing," He answered with a mischievous smile, a dark twinkle in his eyes.

 

She took Jughead's hand, ordering the others to follow them and walked her way outside, swaying her hips like a serpent that was ready to strike.

 

Outside, when they all gathered around the Bonfire, Sweet Pea stepped forward and began to speak:

 

"Our leader has told me that I have the honor of leading the Alban Arthuan Ritual. It's been a long time since we did our ancients gods the honor and followed their traditions. And why? Because we all lived in fear for decades, lead by a tyrant to whom we had to surrender. But, does that mean we should forget our roots, our ancestors? They thought us how to cherish and to embrace. Jesus Christ taught us love of neighbour. Aren't both incredible values we should follow without abandoning our roots? We are sons and daughters of the celts!"

 

Everyone began to cheer at that and yelled, “Alban Arthuan!”

 

"Remembering the Gods and Goddesses of Nature, which are nurturing us day by day. Thanks to this pretty lass, our Queen, we came to our senses again. You couldn't have married a better one, Jug. She taught us that we should cherish and praise nature and their gods, but also not abandon the teaching of Jesus Christ of Nazareth who brought us our Queen, because he allowed Jughead's heart and his arms to open to our greatest enemy. Even I was fooled by previous prejudices, my brain was poisoned by hate. Just like the brains of all of us. But our leader put trust in God's fortune and his Son's teaching. It turned out that our greatest enemy was truly our greatest ally we have ever had. She fought for us beside our leader without fear. She defeated death in so many ways, so many times. She saved our leader -her beloved husband- and we NEVER paid her the respect that she actually deserves,” Sweet Pea spoke proudly and Jughead couldn't help but grin.  _ And why shouldn't he? She was his fucking Queen, aye?  _ Jughead thought, smiling even wider when he saw Betty crying from the sentiment. 

 

Jughead stood up, went into the inner circle to place himself beside the man who was always his right hand, and the bonfire.

 

“What time would be better to change that? To combine the two values of both festivities – change and forgiveness – to shed old behaviors off us and forgive?” Jughead spoke loudly and all others cheered. “My lovely wife, please come here,” He held a hand out for her with an encouraging smile.

 

Betty hesitated for a moment but followed her husband's orders. She entwined her hand with his and he stretched their arms upwards.

 

“This is our, my, Queen, who helped us to defeat death and tyranny. It's time that we show her our respect. Back then our ancestors' ladies were as equal leaders as the lords. So, I reinvigorate and honor the old traditions by announcing that my queen is also the leader of the Serpent Clan. We reign as equals. Today we are celebrating the end of the sun circle and the beginning of a new. A new era had already begun, but let's make it official today. Let announce the beginning of a new era of Riverdale. An era of mercy, graciousness, and equality by reigning in unity." Jughead commanded.

 

“In unity there is strength.” All growled before something happened that Jughead would have never expected. Archie stepped forward and bent on his knees towards Betty.

 

“Arch, that's not necessary," Betty said softly and rested her hands onto his shoulders.

 

“Aye, it is my Queen. More than necessary. I betrayed you. Both of you... and yet you showed me nothing but mercy and kindness. Both of you. So, here I am now begging for forgiveness and pledging my loyalty to both of you, equally. I'll be your loyal servant if you'll have me. And I promise I'll never betray you again, my King and Queen." Archie bowed his head, holding his breath.

 

“Archie, you are forgiven. You are as much our family as the others, but we appreciate your loyalty,” Betty spoke, Jughead continuing, “Archie, you are like my brother and you always will be. I'll forgive you.”

 

“Thank you my King and Queen,” Archie said humbly and then something even more majestic happened: Joaquin bent a knee and all the other followed. A choir of voices echoed through the wind.

 

“Long live the King and Queen!” All called at once.

 

Jughead kissed her temple and whispered, “This is an honor that you deserve, love.”

 

Betty loved teary and then said, “Thank you very much dear Serpents, folks of Riverdale. Now, let's celebrate! Sweet Pea, please go on with the ceremony.”

 

Sweet nodded and did as he was told after one last look into the large flame of the bonfire: 

 

“It is the season of the Crown, the time of the winter goddess. Tonight we celebrate the festival of the winter solstice, the rebirth of the Sun, and the return of light to the Earth. As the wheel of the year turns once more,   
we honor the eternal cycle of birth, life, death, and rebirth.”

 

The light was represented by the bonfire and not by simple candles this time. Sweet Pea, who was in the position of the high priest now, then said:

  
  


”O Crone, the Wheel has turned once more. It is time for the Maiden to claim what is now hers. As you lie down for the winter, she is born once again.”

  
  


“The Crone removes her veil and hands it to the Mother, who places it on the Maiden's head. The Crone says:”   


The days will now get longer, now the Sun has returned. My season has ended, yet the season of the Maiden begins. Listen to the wisdom of those who have come before you, and yet be wise enough to make your own way.”

  
  


Then he gave the word to Betty, as the tradition was that the next phrases be spoken by a maiden:

 

" Thank you for the wisdom of your years, and for seeing the season through to its end. You have stepped aside that the new season may begin,   
and for this we give you honor."

Then Sweet Pea gestured to the circling people and said, “Everyone who wants to make a wish to gods and goddesses should come into the inner circle now.”

All the people followed Sweet Pea's orders and stayed silent for Sweet Peas final praise:

"We make these offerings tonight,   
to show our love to you, O Goddess.   
Please accept our gifts, and know that   
we are entering this new season with joy in our hearts."

 

When the moment of silence came, he took a few moments to think about what he truly wished for. He already had everything he wanted in life. So he just prayed that the dark times were over and that it stayed the way it was right now and he told the old Gods and the new God that he was more than grateful.

 

When he looked to his wife, his heart just bursting with pride and joy.

 

The silence was broken when some citizens of Riverdale, who have sworn loyalty to the clan, and a couple of Serpents reached for their instruments.

 

Jughead spoke up, “Alright folks, let's thank the gods and celebrate the birth of our Messiah with a feast."

 

He raised the chalice he'd brought with himself and ordered, “Let's dance until our feet are bleeding.”

 

The melody of a jig mixed with the calming crackle of the fire and created a melody of happiness and joy, maybe even a melody of peace. At least their souls felt free and peaceful.

 

*

 

After the dance Jughead sat down into the grass and a more enchanting, slow rhythm started to play..

 

“Who would've thought that we would sit here at the same place at almost the same scenario as husband and wife. I was already affected by you from the first moment I saw you, but the moment I saw you dancing, you put me under your spell,” Jughead told her with a raspy voice.

 

Betty smiled and said, “So, I will dance now again for my husband and King,” as she started to move to the rhythm. 

 

Jughead was mesmerized. It was always marvelous how she communicated with nature. It was like she could speak with the elements because as soon as Betty began dance the flames moved with her in synergy. 

 

Then suddenly Betty stopped and whispered, “Jug, look!” gesturing toward Joaquin and Archie, who were obviously flirting. 

 

“Seems like our plan to get them drunk and lightheaded has worked,” Jughead said grinning

 

“Look at them, how smiley they are,” Betty said and then gasped. "Joaquin whispered something in Archie's ear and now they are sneaking away. Do you think they are going to...” Betty stopped and blushed.

 

Jughead was too endeared and uninhibited that he couldn't suppress the loud laughter that escaped him.

 

“Aye, I think they do intend to. But why shouldn't they? We do it all the time and if they are attracted to one another, which they obviously are, why shouldn't they celebrate Yule like we're all supposed to and praise the gods of fertility and lust?” Jughead said as he stood up, letting his hands wander promisingly along her bodice. He felt her shiver under his touch and her eyes darkened. 

 

“But aren't you curious if our plans have worked out?” She asked then.

 

“You wanna watch them?” He asked with a devilish grin and his wife turned crimson red.

 

“Of course not! They deserve their privacy, but let's at least follow them until we see where they go,” She suggested and bit her bottom lip.

 

Jughead laughed again, “Alright, only because it's you, Betty. Take our chalices because I definitely need some more mead for our sneaky mission,” Jughead stated.

 

Betty yelped in joy and quickly did as she was told. Then they sneaked around the manor giggling. 

 

Following Archie and Joaquin...

 

*

 

_ 20 Minutes later... _

 

By some miracle, Betty and Jughead got behind Joaquin's house without getting caught.

 

“Stop giggling otherwise they are going to hear us,” Jughead warned.

 

“It's just so exciting, I am so happy for them,” Betty declared and suddenly stepped onto a big branch which cracked underneath her foot very loudly. 

 

Betty stopped and her eyes widened in horror.

 

“Hello, is someone there?” Joaquin called and looked around.

 

“What if someone sees us?” Archie said fearfully.

 

“Shhh they don't care, Arch. We're an open clan here. Haven't you seen Cheryl and Toni? Besides that... look Arch, I really like you. I know how hard this is. I know how hard it is to accept. I've been there before...” Joaquin tried to calm him and cupped his cheeks.

 

Betty swooned while she was watching them. “Betty!” Jughead, alarmed again, backed her against the house wall when Joaquin noticed the noise and looked around.

 

Betty breathed heavily in surprise and when Jughead saw her dark eyes, he pressed himself even more against her. His lips grazing against hers, an undeniable need for her rushing through his veins

 

“God, you drive me crazy, you know that right?” Jughead rasped as his eyes bored into hers.

 

“Come on Betts, let's go home and praise the gods like they deserve. Now. Otherwise, I will not able to control myself and will have to fuck you against Joaquin's house,” Jughead whispered, suddenly obsessed by a carnal desire for his wife.

 

“Aye. Hurry up.” Betty just breathed and they ran as fast as they could home.

 

What they didn't know was that their Gods were watching them, smiling from above as all the Serpents, living  in abundance and fertility and praising Brigid, Nemausicea and Cernunnos.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies
> 
> Sorry for the delay i had some problems to solve. But i think next week i am going to update two chapters of my story. So i've decided to split this chapter in two parts. Because Alban Arthuan is such an great event.
> 
> The next chapter will be most from POV of the ancient Gods. So i want to give it the amount it deserves and not press it all into one chapter.
> 
> Thankk you for every Bookmark/Kudos or comment. i love every single one
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my amazing Betas: @Mieteve- Minijoma and @Riverdalenerdlol . you are my saviors and the best.
> 
> please let me know what you think about this chapter. i always love to read your thoughts
> 
> i hope you'll like it 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	21. Alban Arthuan - The ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celtic mythology
> 
> smut
> 
> Diverse POV's
> 
> This Chapter is for you 13Paradox13:) I think you'll know why ;)

Entwined

 

Chapter 21

 

Alban Arthuan – The Ritual

 

As soon as they entered their houses the atmosphere switched. Both pairs were aware of what was coming next and the previous state of playfulness and levity changed into a state of admiration and awe. It was like an invisible presence lingered upon them waiting for their praise.

 

The rooms had been prepared before the Alban Arthuan ceremony, the heavy scent of white musk and patchouli beguiling their senses. 

 

Their partners stood in front of them, encouraged by the delirious liquor of the gods. The honey mead made them feel vigorous and bold, smirking mischievously.  

 

There was no fright in their hearts, even not in Archie's. The oppressive shame was replaced with curiosity and the urge to just follow his instincts for once and to live in abundance – it's what the gods wanted them to do. Praising them by being gracious for all the things they have been granted this year. Exalt it with fertility and abundance. Watching the keen twinkle in their eyes filled the gods with pride for their children and worshipers.

 

The gods watched the sensual awakening, wishing he would be a little bolder just like his king and queen...

 

                                                                                      *

 

“You know. This night we're supposed to feast.” Jughead told his with an audacious smirk on his lips. 

 

Betty walked a few steps behind, devouring him with her eyes, while she was playing zestfully with her lacing.

 

“You're right, we should. The gods want us to live in abundance, at least for one night, so that the upcoming season is as fertile as this night. With that, she removed her dress and undergown in one swift movement.

 

Jughead's eyes darkened immediately when he saw this carnal vision in front of him. She looked like a daughter of Brigid. 

 

When Betty felt the wooden table behind her back, she grinned sinful and shoved the plates with food and chalices aside and laid herself onto it. Like a sultry banquet for her husband as well as the gods and goddesses.

 

                                                                                           *

 

Meanwhile, Joaquin and Archie were lost in each others adoration. 

 

Archie was still afraid, but not because of his sexuality. He wanted to embrace it and behind these walls where they were secured from judging eyes and any observers – at least he thought so – he finally could.

 

No, Archie was afraid because he had never been with a man before. He'd never even had sex for reasons other than drive satisfaction. 

 

Joaquin seemed to sense his nervousness. He stepped closer and spoke, “Don't be nervous. Let me show you how.”

 

Archie just nodded and Joaquin added, “Tonight we're free Archie, as the Gods always wanted us to be. Let's just enjoy this and seek everything from that night. Let's feel the care and joy. Let's not cloud this wonderful first moment with guilt.” 

 

“I don't feel guilty.”

 

The gods nodded approvingly, smugly smirking from above...

 

                                                                                                   *

 

Jughead stepped closer to the table, which now looked like a shrine of fertility and abundance. A worship to Brigid and Cernunnos, whom also was the god of physical love. 

 

“You know what people say?” He grabbed one of  the chalices and poured mead into it. “They say that mead was drink of the gods and goddesses. So, I think we should a drink, aye?” Jughead suggested.

 

When she wanted to sit up, he stopped her, “No lay back. I am your loyal servant.” She looked confused but only took seconds to let her eyes darken with lust anticipation again. 

 

He drank a sip, not leaving her gaze. It was maybe the first time he devoured her like this, naked in front of him. He could see every breath, every sigh she took. He could see how she rubbed her thighs together, seeking any friction because she couldn't bear the yearning in her core over her husband's touch. 

 

He took another sip from the chalice but instead of offering her a sip, he slowly poured the mead onto her body. A sweet line now creating a path to her temple of fertility. Jughead leaned down to catch the sweet drops with his tongue.

 

“You know what, my dear queen? I am still quite hungry... actually I'm famished!” he growled seductively and pulled her, without a warning, right to the edge of the table.

 

A surprised yelp escaped her lips but before she was able to say anything more, his warm mouth found her hot center. All the words got stuck in her throat and transformed into moans of wantonness, each one of them a reverence to the ancient gods and her husband.

 

Jughead devoured her, feasted on her, like the gods would approve of, like he always did. However, something was different tonight. Like they were led by their feral instincts, far away was the shame to give in to the pure drive usually contained.

 

Same went for her. She was louder than ever before, responding to every lick and suction of his keen mouth with a sound of lechery accompanied by the lustful groans of approval from her husband.

 

She rocked against his face without mercy, completely possessed by fleshly wantonness she was enjoying. She even smiled and small laugh of rejoicement escaped half-opened lips.

 

All the gods watched from above with a proud grin playing on their usual expressionless faces, clearly pleased by their reverence as their disciple claimed her climax. Her moans a freed chant of vigor and carnality.

 

                                                                                                  *

 

_ Joaquin stepped forward. He was an experienced man, knew what he was doing and could show Archie the facets of shameless sexuality. _ The gods thought appreciatively. 

 

They kissed tenderly and with every second that passed, Archie's nervousness melted away. It was such a different scene than the ones in their neighbors manors, but not less approved by their witnesses. This was more about a sexual journey and awakening. 

 

Like a mother bird shoving her baby bird out of its nest to get him ready for his first flight. At first it is scared, its small heart thudding as he was about to enter this new world. But then, he trusts his instincts and acts like he was supposed to, using every tool that the gods had granted him as he entered the earthly world.

 

It was the same with Archie. As soon as he opened up to his instincts and feelings, he knew exactly what to do.

 

It wasn't that Archie hadn't kissed someone before – he did. But this was the first time he enjoyed kissing. He enjoyed kissing Joaquin and the small smirk of relief warmed Joaquin's heart and even the heart of  the ancient gods. They never understood why the new religions forbid homosexuality. 

 

Love is love and even the new god and prophet of their current religion saw love as something which was supposed to be cherished. It was the ambitions of power of the patriarchy which twisted it to their advantage  to create fear upon their disciples.

 

That's why the gods enjoyed being an invisible witness to Archie Andrews’ sexual blossoming even more.

 

Joaquin helped Archie out of his plaid and linen shirt, never leaving his gaze. He saw the oppressed want in Archie's eyes and undressed himself too.

 

Archie's eyes raked over Joaquin's well built body and by the way his eyes darkened he must have liked what he saw. His hand reached for him, forwardly.

 

“You can touch me, Archie.” Joaquin encouraged and Archie smirked shyly, but reached for Joaquin's torso. 

 

“I never, never believed I would blush while seeing someone naked...well almost naked...” He corrected.

 

“Well, we have a lot of firsts today...” Joaquin stated mischievously, smirking .

 

He smiled again and said, “You're beautiful Joaquin.”

 

Joaquin grinned even more and thought that even the gods would be swooning over this innocent but earnest statement, without even knowing that the gods were in fact swooned by it.

 

Joaquin raked his hands over Archies muscular chest and answered hoarsely, “I could say the same thing about you Arch.” kissing him fervently, without warning. 

 

Archie cupped Joaquin's face and returned the kiss with the same force, even more fueled by his long oppressed feelings. Not feelings for Joaquin in particular, even though he liked Joaquin, but that feeling of want, of attraction. That yearning to be cherished and to cherish someone he truly cared about. 

 

Then, he felt Joaquin's tongue against his lips and granted him entrance with a hum of delight. For the first time in his life, Archie felt alive. Finally delivered from the chains of society, he let himself completely fall into the feeling as their tongues entwined and feasted on the velvety smoothness.

 

“If I'd have known that you were such a good kisser, I would have done this much sooner.” Joaquin whispered and added, “I want to see all of you, Archie.” 

 

Instead of answering because his mind still felt dizzy from their previous kiss, Archie simply began to open his kilt. Joaquin got his message and stopped Archie's hands.

 

“Let me.” He asked softly, but still in a demanding voice, which made Archie shiver.

 

Joaquin opened Archie's kilt and let it fall to the floor, Joaquin's following behind his. Both of them now naked, Joaquin raked his eyes over Archie's body. 

 

Archie was still nervous. Joaquin smiled and stepped closer again.

 

“We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.” Joaquin tried to calm him.

 

“It's not that I don't want to. It's just... I have never been with someone I actually … liked... physically and emotionally... and it's making me nervous.” Archie admitted, embarrassed.

 

“I am glad that you like me because I like you too. Now since you told me you want this, why don't you just close your eyes and enjoy?” Joaquin suggested and claimed his lips again. Archie was so enchanted by the scent in the room and the kiss that he didn't even realize that he was being led to the bed until the hard wood collided with his calves. 

 

Joaquin pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him, placing kisses all over Archies chest. 

 

“Relax. I've got you,” Joaquin assured him and asked, “Tell me Archie, tell me what you want?”

 

“Touch me...” He whispered, so quiet that Joaquin almost hadn't heard it. 

 

Joaquin smiled and raked his hands over Archie's body. It was strange to feel so free and to feel all these feelings without the anger he felt before.  _ It was a relief. _ Archie thought. 

 

“Joaquin?” Archie asked. 

 

“Hmm?” Joaquin murmured against his skin while he kissed and traced his way down Archie's body.

 

“Let this be our safe haven. A place and moment where we can just be, aye? A place where we don't have to hide.” Archie asked, so vulnerable that it broke Joaquin's heart and, if  the gods hearts, then theirs too. 

 

“You never have to hide from me, Arch. I always believed you weren't the asshole whom you seemed to be. I am glad that I was right. Actually, I  like this 'real' you very much and you seem to like me too.” Joaquin answered and took Archie's hard length into his hand to stroke him gently.

 

Archie hissed in pleasure and  couldn't remember a moment before this that physical touch had felt so good. In fact, he had been abstinent for a long time now. He soon became overwhelmed by the pleasure and closed his eyes.

 

“That feels good, doesn't it?” Joaquin asked.

 

“Aye.” Archie answered slowly between pants as Joaquin rubbed him.

 

Joaquin leaned over him again and kissed him.

 

“Wait until I am inside you, Archie. You're going to feel so good. But for now I want you to come. Feel everything. Not just the lust, everything, and come for me.” Joaquin whispered against his lips.

 

Archie didn't know how long Joaquin stroked him for or how long Joaquin spoke to him like that. He'd lost track of time but he did know that he was close as Joaquin's strokes became more relentless. His cock might have never throbbed so hard as he begged for release right now. 

 

Archie reached down to stroke Joaquin to, but he stopped him gently, “Not now, this is about you.” He said softly.

 

“I'm going to come.” Archie stated, trying desperately to hold it back because it was way to early. 

 

“It's okay, Arch. Let go. I am not done with you.” Joaquin whispered hoarsely, sending a jolt of arousal right through Archie's cock and, much to his surprise, it was enough to push him over the edge. When he came he couldn't stop it as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him as he spilled into Joaquin's hand.

 

As he came to his senses again, Archie breathed, “Fuck, that was amazing. It never felt like that before. Sure, it was always a relief, but it never felt right... it never felt so good.”

 

Joaquin grinned like a fool at that and suddenly rolled Archie to his stomach, whispering promisingly into his ear, “And that was just  the beginning Arch,” Joaquin grabbed a piece of fabric to clean his hand before he reached for the grapeseed oil that was placed beside the bed...

 

                                                                                              *

 

Jughead didn't give her much time to recover. He quickly undressed his plaid and kilt. The Serpent brooch clashed loudly onto the floor, right before he joined her on the dining table. It was bold and felt like ritual to praise the gods of abundance and  fertility.

 

They were so enchanted by the delirious rush of lust, that they couldn't stop. It was like they were possessed. Possessed with the want for each other. The need to hear each others lustful moans and begging that  they'd want more.

 

Betty didn't seem to care. She was even more aroused by his new possessive manner. He could feel it when his fingers found her molten quim, coating his fingers with a new layer of her juices. 

 

“God Jug, I need you to fuck me right now. Fuck me like the gods would want it!” Betty moaned as he 

pushed two fingers inside of her. 

 

Jughead kind of felt that this statement had a greater meaning than on other days. It was like an invisible presence was with them the entire time, watching them, leading them. This whole scenery was like a Shrine for Brigid, Cernunnos and Nemausicea. They were possessed to praise them. And how could they not, after all the luck the gods have  blessed them with this year. 

 

So they just let themselves thrive by their lust and feasted on each other with reckless abandon. Jughead pushed into his wife without a warning, which rewarded him with such a lascivious moan that sent a new wave of pleasure through his entire body.

 

The gods watched the scenery with a satisfied grin on their faces. They were greatly honored. In two very different ways but both enjoyed it, the act of abundance, lust and fertility in all its purity.

 

Jughead didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or the whole spirit of tonight which let Betty be completely taken over by her desire like they both were. Jughead was completely driven by his carnal instincts, fueled by every single moan of his beloved. 

 

Together they reached their high while he pounded relentlessly into her fertile warmth. He could have sworn if haven't have gotten her pregnant yet, he would have definitely tonight. Their act of unity, accompanied with the audacious chants of lewdness and his wife were the embodiment of fertility.   

 

She clenched around him, desperately begging for her release, moaning pleads into his ear.

 

“Please Jug, oh my God.” Betty panted into his neck, biting into his shoulder when she couldn't bear the intensity of her building climax.

 

Jughead was almost there too as he reached between their tangled bodies to found her pulsating clit. He rubbed her in tight circles impatiently fast, wanting her to find her release with him and he knew he wasn't able to hold it any longer. He had lost all control over his body and couldn't stop himself from pounding into her. He didn't know why he was so consumed by the feeling but it was the most intense feeling he'd ever felt. 

 

“Follow me, love. I can't hold it any longer.” He demanded choppily, pinching her clit and grazing his teeth over her oversensitive nipple.

 

A loud scream escaped her lips which sounded like an ancient chant as she finally sound her release, clenching so determinedly around him that she took him with her into the paradise of pleasure and welcomed every drop of his life-giving seed into her fertile womb.

 

After a couple of minutes they regained control of their minds and bodies and couldn't help but smile. They had the feeling that they just made someone very proud and wondered if it might have been the gods because this was definitely a transcendental experience...

 

                                                                                                * 

 

Joaquin started to apply the grapeseed oil onto his slightly tensed shoulders, gently kneading the knots out of it.

 

Archie was a bit confused about this tender almost non sexual behavior and rasped, “You don't have to do this Joaquin...” 

 

“Trust me, you'll be grateful for it. And beside that... I love touching you.” Joaquin whispered into his ear, his husky voice full of promises.

 

Archie couldn't help but hum in delight and anticipation as Joaquin's hands slowly but determined raked over his body, massaging him in such a sensual way that it made his mind dizzy and his cock half hard again.

 

He was so aroused by Joaquin skillful fingers that he didn't even realized when they were roaming onto his butt cheeks, slowly sliding towards the sensitive hole that no one had ever touched before. He was surprised when he felt Joaquin's fingers probing his entrance. Surprised that it didn't hurt, that it didn't feel weird or odd, that it actually felt quite good. He relished the feeling, welcomed it entirely – physically and emotionally.

 

He could feel Joaquin's satisfied grin against his neck and could have  sworn it wasn't the only grin. The room was filled with an invisible spiritual energy, which encouraged them both – Archie especially – to be bolder, but also filled them with such awe that they were mesmerized by the moment.

 

A little gasp escaped Archie's mouth as Joaquin's fingers got more challenging, stretching him more and more for the coalescence of their bodies.

 

“I feel honored that I am your first one, Arch. That you trust and like me enough to replace your previous remorseful thoughts about your affections with good ones.” Joaquin spoke and stretched him further, stimulating his sweet spot perfectly while he continued to speak, “like anticipation… enjoyment…pleasure..." with the last word he pulled his fingers out of him, applied another generous amount of grapeseed oil onto his erect cock and aligned it with Archie's entrance, slightly nudging it with his tip.

 

“I want you to feel only these things when we're together, alright? Just enjoy this...enjoy us...feel how good it feels.” And with he slowly sunk into him.

 

The stretch was overwhelming but is was not to much. In fact – after a couple of seconds of adjustment – he wanted more.

 

It felt different – not just physically- it felt different because it wasn't just satisfaction. He felt connected, embraced, aroused. Archie didn't want Joaquin to just fuck him, he wanted him to enjoy it as well as he did now. As if Joaquin could read his thoughts, he began to speak, “You feel amazing, Arch. Are you alright?”

 

“Aye, aye I am!” He answered with a smile. Joaquin quickened his pace and Archie could feel Joaquin's eyes on him, watching every reaction from him with a smug grin.

 

Joaquin wasn't the only one. All three voyeurists from above couldn't help but grin too, especially because they could feel what Archie felt and could hear what Archie thought. It was heartwarming, even for the ancient gods who already had seen so much – good and bad. His thoughts of  salvation, of finally letting go of his anger and self hatred. He just felt free, relished in the feeling to be cherished and to be finally himself. It was so overwhelming that it brought tears to his eyes accompanied with the feelings of pleasure.

 

He couldn't help but moan as Joaquin's thrusts got more relentless and just hit the right spot. He never thought that he could come like this, but he could. He was actually really close again.

 

“I'm close Joaquin, I'm sorry.” Archie said a little embarrassed between pants.

 

“Don't be, me too.” With that  Joaquin rolled them onto their sides so he could get better access to his throbbing cock.

 

Tangled like two merged lovers. Joaquin stroked him again and whispered into his ear between hot kisses.

 

“I want you to come for me, Archie. Let me see what I am doing to you as you feel what you can do to me.”

 

Archie might never had come so  easily and hard. It usually took him much more effort but he won't complain. He closed his eyes, Joaquin's name fell from his half opened lips as the waves of pleasure erupted him and he felt Joaquin spilling inside of him.

 

After a moment, Joaquin pulled out of him and asked if he was alright.

 

“Aye, I never felt better.”

 

Archie felt like he was reborn.

 

The gods and goddesses praised the resurrection of their child with a toast, a toast with mead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies I know no this chapter has took ages which I'm really sorry about but it is finally here! I am kinda nervous about this chapter because it was a slightly different point of view and also my first time same-sex smut I have ever written in my entire life!
> 
> Big thank you to my Betas @mieteve-minijoma and Riverdalenerdlol I don't know what I would do without you two:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think it's always I am very curious about your thoughts on this Chapter
> 
> Sending love
> 
> Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! Here i am with my new story! I hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think about it! Your thoughts are ALWAYS really important for me:)
> 
> A special thank you to my BETA @riverdalenerdlol you are amazing. I love ya;* please check out her stories too she is an amazing writer.
> 
> You can also reach out to me on tumblr and ask me anything : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Sending love


End file.
